<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverie by babieken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600576">Reverie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken'>babieken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Alpha!Ravi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Ken, Prostitution, Smut, basically jaehwan younger wonshik older periodt, last but not the least super lowkey soulmate au but not really unless u overthink about it, lots of porn we're so sorry, single parent wonshik, will add more when the rest gets uploaded!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <h4>Reverie</h4><p>
  <i>(n.); /ˈrev(ə)rē/</i>
</p><blockquote>
  <p>the state of being pleasantly lost in one's thoughts; a daydream.</p>
</blockquote>Wonshik never had time for himself anymore after becoming a single parent and unofficially marrying his job. Just so happens his next rut is right around the corner and Sanghyuk somehow convinced him to call a brothel. Perhaps he deserved it, after all this time.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's finally here: the long-awaited collab between mairieux and babieken&lt;3</p><p>before you read, we hope you throw away the stereotypes in abo fanfics as we wanted this fanfic to be a little different. and there will be no abuse nor toxic behaviour at all so if you're worried about that, we got you :^]</p><p>enjoy!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't mind me I'm just making some minor edits. -Niki 06/04/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragging his sweaty palms on his jeans, Wonshik cleared his throat.</p><p>“Turn right over there,” he gave directions to the cab driver. His heart rate kept rising no matter how many deep breaths he took. The trees and street lamps passed by his eyes in a blur too fast. It was making him feel a little dizzy.</p><p>This was huge. Three—almost four—years of not being intimate with anyone, and now he was on his way to spend his rut with a stranger. A very gorgeous stranger, if the photos were to be judged. But that didn’t stop him from being anxious.</p><p>It had been so long….</p><p>He felt the rut hitting him just an hour earlier when he felt unusually hot in his office while working on his latest book. Not that it was unexpected. He denied it to himself but he had been counting the days to his rut since the day he booked the appointment. Sanghyuk had been beside him with a stupid toothy grin on his face. But now that the day was here, he didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>He dialed the number saved on his cell. It took less than ten seconds for the call to be answered by the familiar voice of the young man at the desk.</p><p>“This is Park Chiwoong, Jindallae Manor, how may I help you?”</p><p>“Yeah, hi, I’m… This is Kim—Kim Wonshik. I have an appointment for uh…” He stuttered. He always stuttered when he was anxious, which didn’t happen that often (so that was good).</p><p>“Yes, hello Mister Kim! We weren’t expecting you until this evening.”</p><p>Wonshik looked at his watch. It was 11:17 AM. “I…”</p><p>“That’s alright though, ruts are pretty unpredictable. We’ve had clients who were days early or late, you have nothing to worry about!” Why was this guy so cheerful all the time?</p><p>Wonshik let out a breath he was holding in relief. This was already stressful enough.</p><p>“Are you on your way sir?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m… twenty minutes away I think.” Wonshik checked his watch and then looked outside from the car’s window.</p><p>“That’s alright, we’ll have a room ready for you. Your partner will join you as soon as possible.”</p><p>“That’s… Okay.” </p><p>“See you soon Maister Kim,” the desk guy said before the line got cut.</p><p>Wonshik huffed, dragging his hand on his damp forehead. The driver gave him a weird look from the mirror. It was still pretty early in his rut so the driver, a beta, couldn’t pick it up but he was definitely acting strange.</p><p>The car finally came to a stop in front of the familiar building. It seemed even bigger during the daytime. From the outside, it seemed like a regular building, maybe even a small hotel. Inside was a luxurious brothel.</p><p>He climbed the stairs with shaky legs and stopped behind the door to the reception area to take a few deep breaths. ‘It’s alright. They see this sort of stuff every day. It’s fine.’</p><p>He pushed the door open and was met with the smiley face of the reception guy. He really needed to learn his name.</p><p>“Good morning, Mister Kim. Here’s your room key card.” He smiled, holding out a black card to Wonshik.</p><p>“Hi, uh… Thanks.” Wonshik took the card with both hands and bowed, scanning the card closer; it was metallic and glowed navy blue when he moved it, while the numbers 04 printed on it glinted in gold.</p><p>“Your room is on the first floor. If you dial number one on the phone in the room you will be connected to me directly. Anything you need, just don’t hesitate to call. Snacks and drinks are provided in the minibar; and in case of an emergency, just push the red button on the phone,” he explained.</p><p>“Noted, thank you.” He bowed for the last time before making a beeline towards the elevator. He needed to get rid of his clothes. They were nearly soaked in sweat.</p><p>He didn’t know how he found his way into the room but he was there laying on the huge bed in the middle, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he shook himself out of the mental haze and sat up. He pulled his phone out of his jeans’ pocket and dialed number one on his speed dial. His parents’ house. It was picked up before the second ring by an excited little monster on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Dada!!!” </p><p>“Hi sweetheart, how’s my beautiful princess?” He couldn’t help the smile on his face as soon as he heard Jieun’s voice. His perfect baby girl.</p><p>“Am good dada. I miss you.” Wonshik could hear the pout over the phone.</p><p>“Dada misses you too, Pumpkin. So much... Are you being a good girl for Grandma?” </p><p>“Yup!!! I say ‘thank you for the yummy food’ like dada say!” </p><p>“Good job Jieun-ah! I’ll see you soon okay baby? Just a couple of days,” he promised.</p><p>“I know... but I still miss youuu. Dada come back soon, okie?” </p><p>“I’ll miss you more, Muffin. Have fun at Grandma’s and don’t eat too many candies, okay? Promise?” </p><p>“Okay… Pwomise.” She was not happy with that promise. Wonshik smiled to himself.</p><p>“Bye-bye, sweetie.” </p><p>“ Goo’bye dada… ” she said before hanging up. </p><p>Wonshik slumped back on the bed; he thought he might as well get some rest before he arrives… Jaehwan…  </p><p>He passed out with a few buttons of his shirt open and his mind repeating the seemingly angelic man’s name.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
::</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Wonshik felt like he was floating. Was he dreaming? Or was he waking up?</p><p>A gentle hand on his shoulder was shaking him, but his lids were still too heavy.</p><p>“Mister Kim? Wonshik-ssi…” A voice called, so gently and sweet. Wonshik tried his hardest to open his heavy lids. And God…</p><p>“Wow…” he said, barely audible. It was mostly a rumbling sound that left his mouth.</p><p>“Hi,” the angelic figure in front of him spoke.</p><p>“Are you an angel?” Wonshik said without having much control over his mouth. He felt like he was on some kind of drug. “I usually don’t hallucinate.” He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, then took a deep breath. Wrong move.</p><p>His lungs were filled with the sweetest, most delicious scent he’d ever smelled. The boy’s round cheeks turned pink and he giggled. Wonshik felt like his heart might give out. </p><p>“You’re not hallucinating, it’s just me… Just Jaehwan,” he said without looking up. God, he was so cute. </p><p>This wasn’t right. They should have a proper introduction.</p><p>Wonshik pushed his elbows down onto the mattress and heaved himself up into a sitting position with difficulty. He felt like he weighed a ton. Jaehwan helped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder and propped up a pillow behind him so he could lay back on the headboard. </p><p>“Wonshik… I’m Kim Wonshik,” he introduced himself, his voice deeper than usual. Jaehwan’s scent was driving him crazy.</p><p>“Jaehwan.” He blushed deeper and stretched a hand towards Wonshik, which he took after blinking a few times like a confused toddler. “You’re burning up!” Jaehwan gasped as his hand touched Wonshik. Fever was a side effect of spending too many ruts alone. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s… Uh… It’s been a while,” Wonshik chuckled nervously. He wasn’t embarrassed by the fact that he chose to not spend time looking for partners and investing in relationships and instead, taking care of his daughter and focusing on work.  </p><p>Jaehwan climbed further onto the bed until his knees were just a few inches away from Wonshik’s hips and laid a hand on Wonshik’s forehead. His hand was so pleasantly cool. And soft. Wonshik closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“But… Why?” he asked, retrieving his hand and making Wonshik almost pout.</p><p>“Hm?” Wonshik was not in a state of mind to focus for more than five seconds. As Jaehwan said, he was quite literally burning up.</p><p>“I mean… You’re so… Handsome…” Jaehwan sighed and looked down in embarrassment, hands curling into the sheets at both his sides. Wonshik felt his cheeks heat up even more than they already were, but hopefully, it wasn’t noticeable.</p><p>“I’m a single parent.” Jaehwan’s eyes darted up in shock. Wonshik really wasn’t in control of his mouth. “She’s everything to me and I wanna give her everything,” Wonshik said, every word coming out raspier. He was inching closer to the boy without realizing it.</p><p>“That’s so… Sweet,” Jaehwan said, eyes glued to Wonshik’s lips. Those round brown eyes were now glossy. Wonshik was seeing Jaehwan’s face from closer and lord , he was a sight. His pointy nose was the most adorable thing and his hair that was styled messily made Wonshik want to mess it up for real. But his lips. God, his lips were downright sinful. So plump and pink…</p><p>“I guess I never met the right person…”  The words were just falling from his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jaehwan was so close Wonshik could almost taste how sweet he smelled.  </p><p>“But God, I want you so bad right now,” Wonshik breathed.</p><p> A tiny squealing sound left Jaehwan’s throat before he whined, “ Please .”</p><p>That was all Wonshik needed to pull the smaller boy to his lap by his waist. Oh, his tiny waist…</p><p>Soft plump lips were covering his and his mouth filled with the sweet, sweet taste of Jaehwan. The younger wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer to him. Wonshik hummed in satisfaction; Jaehwan’s body was the perfect temperature, he was so soft, and he fit into Wonshik’s embrace so perfectly. Wonshik didn’t want to ever let go.</p><p>Wonshik groaned, opening his mouth and giving Jaehwan the perfect opportunity to lick inside. The moan Jaehwan let out alone could send Wonshik over the edge. Wonshik pulled him closer by his waist, making Jaehwan squirm and bite his lip in return. </p><p>Jaehwan’s scent was getting stronger and sweeter by the second. Their arousal’s scents mixed together into a sweet and warm scent that was making Wonshik light-headed. </p><p>Wonshik was so powerless under Jaehwan. At that moment it didn’t matter who was the alpha and who was the omega; Jaehwan had Wonshik wrapped around his fingers, so Wonshik closed his eyes and let Jaehwan do whatever he wanted.</p><p>Jaehwan sucked on his lips as one hand dragged down Wonshik’s chest. His cold fingers sent shivers down Wonshik’s spine as featherlight touch danced over his bare chest. The remaining buttons popped open one by one by Jaehwan’s fast fingers.</p><p>The younger gasped when he pulled the shirt off of Wonshik, looking down at Wonshik’s bare torso with wide, hungry eyes. “You have tattoos…” It seemed like Jaehwan was just thinking out loud.</p><p>“Do you like them?” Wonshik asked, just a tiny bit nervous. </p><p>“ Fuck yes,” Jaehwan practically moaned before diving down and attacking Wonshik’s collarbone with his teeth and scratching Wonshik’s side with his nails. Wonshik hissed but the pain shot right through to his dick. </p><p>There was an old tattoo on Wonshik’s collarbone Jaehwan was currently marking with his teeth: ‘ YOLO you only live once ’. In retrospect, Wonshik thought he should’ve reconsidered getting it but right now Wonshik didn’t give a single fuck about how lame the quote was. Jaehwan liked it. That’s all that mattered.</p><p>Jaehwan rolled his hips down onto Wonshik’s front experimentally. Wonshik cursed under his breath and his grip around Jaehwan’s middle tightened. He felt Jaehwan’s bottom getting warmer every time he rolled down and it wasn’t their pants’ friction. Jaehwan was leaking for him.</p><p>Wonshik ran his fingers gently through Jaehwan’s hair and pulled him off his collarbone. The bruise was blooming nicely on the sharp bone. Jaehwan’s pupils were blown and his lips and chin were shiny with spit. He made a small whine like a puppy who got his toy taken away.</p><p>“Jaehwan, look at me,” Wonshik said softly, angling Jaehwan’s face up with a finger under his chin. “Are you sure?” he asked sincerely. Rut or not, paid or not,  he had to make sure.</p><p>“Yes, yes! Please! ” Jaehwan pled, clawing at Wonshik’s bare chest.</p><p>“At any given moment if you want to stop, I’ll stop. Do you understand?” He held Jaehwan’s face in both hands to make sure he was looking at him. He would rather die a thousand times than to hurt the little angel in any way.</p><p>“ Yes , I understand. Alpha, Wonshik… Please ,” Jaehwan cried.</p><p>Wonshik hushed him with a gentle finger on Jaehwan’s pillowy lips. “Shhh, I got you, baby.”</p><p>He didn’t know he still had it in him but he lifted Jaehwan up swiftly, laying him down on his back and towering over him with both hands around him, his body only a few inches away from touching Jaehwan’s. The younger pawed at his chest, whining in desperation. Wonshik snickered. Cute.</p><p>Only then Wonshik noticed Jaehwan’s clothes. He was wearing an oversized cream hoodie and a pair of light-washed jean shorts that would go up to his knees. The hoodie was pulled up on the side, showing a piece of soft belly. He ran his hands down all over Jaehwan’s body, balancing his weight on one arm. He rubbed his finger on the exposed skin of Jaehwan’s side and made him squirm and giggle.</p><p>“You smell so sweet, Sugar,” Wonshik sighed, leaning down and burying his face into the crook of Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan shivered at the pet name, his dick hardening even more inside his shorts. Wonshik bit his neck playfully before pulling back and looking at Jaehwan with soft eyes.</p><p>He was almost shocked at how in-control he was, but then again, it was probably Jaehwan’s scent that was reminding his body that he has an omega right there. No need to go crazy.</p><p>“You wanna get rid of those?” he pointed to Jaehwan’s now tightened shorts.</p><p>“Yes please,” Jaehwan replied in a small voice that made Wonshik’s heart clench. That was normal, right?</p><p>“Alright Sugar, lift up for me,” Wonshik instructed after unbuttoning the shorts with ease and pulling them down as soon as Jaehwan lifted his hips off the mattress.</p><p>There was no underwear. No wonder Wonshik could feel, and smell, him soaking through his pants.</p><p>Wonshik’s breath hitched at the sight: his milky thighs were squeezed together and Jaehwan’s hard length was laying heavy on his soft belly. Another shiver went down Jaehwan's body, probably from Wonshik staring at him.</p><p>“Lord, you’re so beautiful, Sugar,” Wonshik growled, crawling backward until he was facing Jaehwan’s belly. He pushed the hoodie up to the middle of Jaehwan’s chest. </p><p>How can he be this pretty and still be so shy? Wonshik wondered.</p><p>He smothered Jaehwan’s chest and belly in tender wet kisses, and occasionally teasing his sides and hip bones with soft bites. Jaehwan loosened up little by little, his legs falling open and his hips thrusting up involuntarily every time Wonshik’s lips got near his leaking member.</p><p>After he was satisfied after having every inch of Jaehwan’s soft cute belly kissed, he sat up between Jaehwan’s open legs, running a gentle thumb on his hip. He carefully ran his fingers over Jaehwan’s dick. It stirred excitedly at the slight attention. Wonshik hummed in satisfaction.</p><p>He worked his fingers around the length, giving a few short teasing strokes. Using his other hand he undid his own jeans to make some room for his own aching cock. But Jaehwan was his priority.</p><p>“Oh, please, please ,” Jaehwan cried out, bucking his hips up, hoping to get more friction. Wonshik used that opportunity to snake a hand under Jaehwan’s ass, running a finger between his wet cheeks until he felt the soft puckered muscles under the pad of his finger. His finger slid in smoothly.</p><p>“You prepped?” Wonshik asked teasingly, rubbing the finger around his walls while doing so.</p><p>“Ye...yes, ah please, it’s part p...part of the routine—” Wonshik didn’t let Jaehwan finish. He pulled the finger out and lifted Jaehwan’s hips up in the air and buried his face in between Jaehwan’s round cheeks.</p><p>He licked the slick that was so smoothly running down from his hole and God it was the sweetest substance he had ever tasted in his life. It was like a drug and Wonshik was already addicted to the taste of Jaehwan. The younger jolted at the sudden brush of a hot tongue on his most sensitive spot. Wonshik rolled his tongue and pushed it in just a little, making Jaehwan arch his back. The fever had made his skin fiery hot but his tongue was like melted lava.</p><p>“P...please, I’ve already…”</p><p>“Hm… I know, Sugar, but I don’t want to hurt you. Patience, baby,” he said, kissing Jaehwan’s perineum chastely before going back to teasing his twitching entrance. </p><p>Once he was completely satisfied with how loose the younger was, he let Jaehwan’s hips down and stood up to discard his own pants. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jaehwan laying in bed, a rosy blush covering his body, the oversized hoodie bunched up on top of his chest and a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, making him glow under the dim light of the room.</p><p>His legs had fallen open pliantly and his teary eyes begged silently for a touch.</p><p>Wonshik let out a long sigh when his dick was free from his boxers, hanging hot and heavy between his toned legs. Jaehwan moaned at the sight, legs stretching open wider.</p><p>Wonshik felt so hot he thought he would start to melt soon, sweat dripping from his temples, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. Jaehwan didn’t seem to mind one bit as he pulled him down by the hair as soon as he was close enough to reach and kissing him wet and messily. Jaehwan’s impatient hands roamed all over Wonshik’s body while his legs locked behind the older’s back.</p><p>Wonshik searched Jaehwan’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. There was none, just pure desire. </p><p>He aligned his dick at Jaehwan’s entrance, rubbing circles around the ring of muscles with his head. Jaehwan clenched around nothing and whined in anticipation. Wonshik didn’t want to tease him any more than he already had.</p><p>Jaehwan’s breath hitched when he pushed in halfway. The younger relaxed after a few short moments, muscles loosening and welcoming Wonshik in. Wonshik felt like he was going to melt. Jaehwan’s heat enveloping him added to his fever was bringing him to his melting point.</p><p>He throbbed inside Jaehwan, unmoving until Jaehwan relaxed. As soon as Jaehwan’s breathing evened out, Wonshik rolled his hips smoothly. Jaehwan was so wet already, even more after Wonshik ate him out.</p><p>Jaehwan mewled softly in Wonshik’s ear.</p><p>“Alright, Sugar?”</p><p>“Please, I’m ready. Don’t hold back,” Jaehwan keened. Wonshik threw away all reason and started pounding into Jaehwan’s quivering hole mercilessly. Jaehwan’s moans were bouncing off the walls and echoing through the room, but to Wonshik they were music. Jaehwan was like an instrument in his arms and Wonshik was playing skilfully, pulling moans, pleads, and curses out of that sinful mouth of his.</p><p>“Aah… Are… You c-close?” Jaehwan asked, out of breath and shaky as Wonshik was still pounding into him with deep and precise thrusts, hitting that sweet spot inside him. </p><p>“I am, Sugar…. Fuck,” Wonshik cursed as he felt his knot starting to swell at the base of his dick. On top of that, there was this weird aching in his teeth and his jaw since the moment he touched Jaehwan. He couldn’t explain it but it felt like he needed to-</p><p>“Oh… Ahhh, shit! Please, right there,” Jaehwan almost screamed, dragging his blunt nails down Wonshik’s back and tightening his legs around Wonshik’s hips, drawing him even closer. There was almost no room left for Wonshik to move but it didn’t matter since his knot was seconds away from popping up fully, preventing any further movement.</p><p>What finally did it was Jaehwan calling his name brokenly against his lips. Wonshik came with a series of loud curses and the younger’s name falling out of his mouth without control. His cock was now efficiently locked inside Jaehwan, stretching to his limit.</p><p>Jaehwan came with a cry, breath coming raggedly and his whole body shaking intensely as he shot his load onto his soft belly. </p><p>Wonshik rolled them over carefully, doing his best to keep their joined areas unmoving. Jaehwan’s face was buried into his neck, breathing his scent as he was releasing calming pheromones. Nature did some things right.</p><p>He gathered the omega tightly into his arms, not bothering to cover them up with the blankets since the room’s temperature was nice and he was still hot. He would warm Jaehwan up. </p><p>The younger hummed tiredly into his shoulder and was soon lulled to sleep. Wonshik fought to stay awake longer and gave up eventually. They needed to rest and give their bodies time to recover, anyway.</p><p>He kissed Jaehwan’s forehead chastely, then closed his eyes, and fell into a calm dreamless sleep. After a long time, he slept for hours without tossing and turning, with Jaehwan safely curled into his chest.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
::</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hot. It was so hot. Something hot was running down his left thigh. He couldn’t move. Something heavy was on top of him. Someone. Jaehwan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Wonsik’s eyes snapped open. Sure enough, Jaehwan was laying half on top of him, rubbing himself on Wonshik’s thighs between his own. Wonshik groaned deep in his chest. His own dick was laying hard and aching on his stomach. Jaehwan mewled.</p><p>Was he still asleep?</p><p>Wonshik tangled his fingers into Jaehwan’s soft curls, massaging his scalp with his fingers.</p><p>“Jaehwan-ah, Sugar?” he called softly, carefully lifting his head to look at the omega’s face. Jaehwan was frowning in his sleep. Wonshik scratched the back of Jaehwan’s ear and called him again.</p><p>Jaehwan’s answer came into the form of a high moan, burying his face in Wonshik’s chest and taking a long sniff of Wonshik musky scent. It’s probably what threw Jaehwan off in his sleep.</p><p>“Wonshik…” He whimpered. </p><p>“I’m here baby,” Wonshik cooed, running his fingers through the younger’s soft brown locks. He turned slightly to face Jaehwan more. “What do you need, Sugar?” He buried his nose in Jaehwan’s hair. Their scents were already mixing.</p><p>“You! Please, your scent is driving me mad…” Jaehwan begged and who was Wonshik to deny him? He drew his hand back and under Jaehwan’s round perky ass. Jaehwan squealed at the slightest touch of his finger.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Worry flooded in Wonshik’s veins.</p><p>“No no, please, I’m fine!” Jaehwan insisted, cheeks burning in red as he dropped his head low in embarrassment. Wonshik kissed his forehead and shook his head.</p><p>“You must be sore, I’m sorry, I…” Wonshik apologized again. </p><p>“No, please !” Jaehwan cried out, clinging onto Wonshik’s shoulders.</p><p>Wonshik shushed him. “Hush, it’s okay, Sugar. Turn around for me?” Jaehwan rolled over in a blink, shaking his cute bottom in the air like a puppy. Wonshik chuckled. Jaehwan was so goddamn cute…</p><p>“Stop wiggling your butt and come here.” He didn’t feel like he met Jaehwan only a few hours ago. It felt like they had known each other for years now. His scent alone felt like the most familiar and comforting smell in the whole world.</p><p>He pulled Jaehwan close by his hips and crawled down a few inches himself. Jaehwan was leaking, Wonshik’s cum from earlier and his own slick running down his milky thighs. He spread the slick between Jaehwan’s thighs, teasing the omega in the process. Jaehwan bucked his hips back; he still hadn’t figured out what Wonshik was going to do.</p><p>“Squeeze your thighs for me?” Wonshik asked, leaving a trail of kisses over the back of Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>“…Oh.” Jaehwan stilled, the hair on the back of his neck rising.</p><p>“Is that alright, Sugar?” Jaehwan nodded after a few moments of silence. He locked his ankles and squeezed his legs together.</p><p>Wonshik rubbed circles on Jaehwan’s hipbone with his thumb softly, waiting for the omega to settle into a comfortable position. He turned his head around and nodded shyly. Wonshik kissed his swollen lips before he turned back, and with a hand on his hips he slid his cock between Jaehwan’s soft thighs.</p><p>“Shit…” Wonshik cursed, watching his length disappear between Jaehwan’s milky thighs. Jaehwan in return pushed his hips back with a whine, dropping his head back to lay on Wonshik’s shoulder. </p><p>The first wave had passed so the arousal wasn’t as intense, so Wonshik pushed it and out lazily, enjoying the warmth and feeling of Jaehwan’s soft skin against his. Wonshik drew the hand on Jaehwan’s hip lower, holding the younger’s leaking member in a firm grip. Jaehwan purred in the feeling of finally being touched where he most craved it. He turned his head to the side, eyes searching Wonshik’s, begging almost.</p><p>So Wonshik kissed him and hoped it was what he wanted. And it was, with the moan he let out into Wonshik’s mouth. The angle was awkward and their hunger made the kiss even messier but it was perfect. Wonshik could never get enough of the honeyed taste of Jaehwan’s lips.</p><p>Jaehwan had his fingers tangled in Wonshik’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. Wonshik sped up both his hips and his hand with a coordination he didn’t know he could achieve.</p><p>The younger’s ragged moans got louder as he got closer to the edge, his thighs never loosening. They both came with broken cries swallowed into the other’s mouth. Jaehwan was drowning in cum at that point. His thighs and belly were covered in white.</p><p>The room was silent, save for the sound of their ragged breathing. The heavy air was making Wonshik dizzy. After their breathing went back to normal the alpha spoke, not wanting the silence to feel awkward.</p><p>“Does anyone come to change the sheets or…” Wonshik asked, running his fingertips lightly over Jaehwan’s chest.</p><p>“No, no one comes in or out of the room during heat or ruts unless it’s an emergency. But, I think there are like 5 layers of nano-fabric sheets on top of each other. So we’ll just take one layer off and we’re good,” Jaehwan explained. It was very simple.</p><p>“Oh, that’s… Really smart.” Wonshik nodded to himself.</p><p>“I know, right? Hakyeon came up with it himself. Other places have a few clean sheets in the drawer so you could change them yourself but no one bothers at that state.” Just as he finished speaking, his stomach growled. He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow in embarrassment. Wonshik laughed in endearment.</p><p>“What do they make best here?” he asked jokingly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was that hungry…” Jaehwan said, voice muffled into the pillow.</p><p>“Of course you’re hungry, it’s been hours since we’ve come here and we have been pretty busy.” Wonshik ruffled Jaehwan’s soft curls. “What do you want, Sugar?”</p><p>Jaehwan turned his face to the side and replied shyly as if his ass wasn’t literally in the air. “Anything is fine.”</p><p>Wonshik shook his head and dialed the desk’s number.</p><p>“Hi, about room service… I'd like to order food. Yes. Do you know what Jaehwan’s favorite dishes are? Great, have a bit of all of them sent to our room. Perfect, thank you.” </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaehwan shrieked, pushing himself to a sitting position in a blink.</p><p>“I ordered some food. I’m starving. But since it’ll take about twenty minutes according to Mister Park at the desk, we could take a quick bath.” Wonshik winked as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.</p><p>Jaehwan’s eyes went unfocused on him. To be fair, he was stark naked and kind of attractive, or so he was told.</p><p>“Unless you want to save some of that for dessert,” he teased. Jaehwan squealed and buried his face in the pillow again. So cute…</p><p>“I’ll prepare the bath then,” Wonshik said and left to the en-suite. The bathtub was marble-white with grey and gold streaks, and spacious enough to easily fit two grown people inside, maybe even three if you squeezed a bit. There were candles and dried white and yellow petals provided in a basket decorated nicely with a silk ribbon tied around it in a bow. </p><p>Why not?</p><p>Wonshik ran the bath and lit the candles, throwing some dried petals and bath salt in the water as well. These were the types of luxury he had not allowed himself to enjoy in a long time. It was nice to have it with another person after so long.</p><p>“It smells so nice in here.” Jaehwan appeared at the door as Wonshik was throwing the last of the flower petals into the tub. “You… Lit the candles?” </p><p>“Yeah? Don’t you like them?” Wonshik asked, blinking in confusion. Jaehwan got a sad look in his eyes.</p><p>“I love them… It’s just… Nothing. Forget it.” He shook his head and smiled at Wonshik before dropping his head low, but the smile barely reached his eyes.</p><p>Wonshik stood up from where he was sitting at the edge of the tub and walked to the door where Jaehwan was standing, frozen. He reached up to touch Jaehwan’s face but the moment seemed too fragile. Instead, he just bent his neck trying to find the omega’s eyes.</p><p>“Tell me,” Wonshik murmured, afraid to say something that would hurt the younger. Jaehwan looked so young and soft… </p><p>“It’s nothing, really. Just—no one had ever bothered so I’m… Surprised.” He tried to look unbothered and brush it off like he didn’t care, but Wonshik could see that it wasn’t true for a second. </p><p>There was nothing Wonshik could say that would make Jaehwan feel better but he could kiss him instead. </p><p>So he did. He put all the emotions onto his lips and kissed Jaehwan hard, hoping the omega could feel his sincerity. Jaehwan went pliant between Wonshik’s palms, melting like butter, so Wonshik held him closer and tighter to his chest and kissed him until he was breathless.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
::</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“This is really nice…. I’m gonna miss this,” Wonshik sighed, playing with a flower petal that was floating in front of him.</p><p>The omega was draped on his chest, laying with his back to Wonshik, between his legs in the bathtub and playing with the bubbles in front of him. They both debated whether to sit like that or face-to-face but this position had them touching in almost all places, so it seemed less intimate than face-to-face. Jaehwan had gotten quiet after the kiss at the bathroom’s entrance.</p><p>“Don’t you have a tub at home?” Jaehwan asked innocently. Wonshik couldn’t really blame him for forgetting.</p><p>“Have you met any four-year-old kid? I live with one and you don’t really get much ‘alone time’ to relax,” Wonshik chuckled. He wasn’t bitter about it. In fact, he was far from it. Jieun was the light of his life, but it was also true that you barely get any rest with kids.</p><p>“Oh…” Jaehwan said in realization.</p><p>“She’s the smartest kid I’ve ever seen, I swear she outsmarts me sometimes! She’s at my parents’ now, probably going on and on about something new she learned at daycare to my mom.” Wonshik was zoning out talking about Jieun.</p><p>“How did you… I mean… What happened?” Jaehwan asked, voice so low it was almost a whisper.</p><p>“To her mom?” Wonshik asked to be sure.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean… you don’t need to answer—I’m sorry,” Jaehwan apologized right away.</p><p>“No it’s alright, I don’t mind talking about her.” Wonshik shook his head. “This sounds cliché, but we were friends with benefits, both fresh out of college and working part-time at this big publishing company. We agreed to help each other out since neither of us had the time to properly date.” He took a deep breath before continuing. </p><p>”The condom broke one time and she got pregnant. I wanted to keep the baby, she didn’t. So I took full responsibility and promised that I would take care of the child without asking her anything. So she delivered the baby and then got accepted for a masters degree overseas. Last I heard of her she was teaching in Australia.”</p><p>“She just left?” Jaehwan turned his head to face Wonshik with sad eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. She made it clear that she didn’t want kids, period. Her career was her priority and I don’t blame her. Some people want both, some people don’t.”</p><p>“So you didn’t… Love her?” Jaehwan murmured, almost like he didn’t want Wonshik to hear.</p><p>“No, we weren’t even together for very long. Apart from the 9 months before Jieun was born, we were fucking for probably… Three months,” Wonshik calculated in his head.</p><p>“Your daughter is a lucky girl to have you as her dad,” Jaehwan sighed. There was a deep sadness in his voice. </p><p>Wonshik decided to take his shot and ask.</p><p>“Do you have any siblings, Jaehwan?” </p><p>“I do.  A younger brother,” Jaehwan replied after several moments. Wonshik didn’t rush him.</p><p>“He’s studying in Japan,” he sniffed.</p><p>“Do you guys talk?” Wonshik asked softly.</p><p>“Whenever we can, yeah.” Jaehwan nodded. “He’s all I have left.” </p><p>It didn’t come to a surprise to Wonshik that Jaehwan didn’t have parents (or at least present ones, considering the choice of career).</p><p>Wonshik wrapped his arms around the younger’s middle and kissed the junction between his neck and shoulder. He didn’t know Jaehwan’s story and it wasn’t his place to pry, so he offered the only thing he could.</p><p>Jaehwan went lax, stretching his neck to give Wonshik easier access. The alpha nipped at the skin, tasting the sugary scent and the taste that was uniquely Jaehwan’s on his tongue. It seemed like Jaehwan’s neck was particularly sensitive from the way he was squirming and whimpering in Wonshik’s arms, his fingers tangled in Wonshik dark wet hair. Jaehwan turned around in one swift motion, landing himself on Wonshik’s thighs, arms circled around the alpha’s neck.</p><p>Wonshik didn’t know what he did in his previous life to be granted to kiss Jaehwan’s lips in this one but, damn, he was thankful.</p><p>The way the omega bit into his bottom lip and licked into his mouth made him feel like something was melting inside him, and it wasn’t the fever anymore.</p><p>Wonshik ran his hands all over Jaehwan’s dripping wet figure, not leaving an inch untouched. He wanted to map every bump, every dip, and every freckle. Jaehwan’s hips were moving against his, their hard aching members rubbing over another.</p><p>The rut wasn’t giving them a break. It had been way too long for Wonshik and his body just couldn’t get enough.</p><p>Jaehwan cried into his mouth when Wonshik snaked a hand behind him, rubbing a warm finger on his still over-sensitive rim. The other hand sneaked between their bodies to grab hold of their dicks together.</p><p>It wasn’t easy; both men were a considerable size. The younger lent him a hand, covering everywhere he couldn’t, and started rocking back and forth, the warm water making the slide smoother.</p><p>The ache in his teeth was beginning to become painful. If he could just bite into the junction of Jaehwan’s neck and mark him permanently...</p><p>Wonshik’s knot began to form but he didn’t loosen his grip, the bulge rubbing over Jaehwan’s length making him whine louder into the alpha’s mouth, chanting his name like a mantra. Jaehwan came with a shudder, Wonshik’s other hand still rubbing his bottom and the other wrapped tightly around their members. The sight of Jaehwan falling apart in his lap sent the older over the edge and he released his load into the water with a grunt.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
::</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“How are we going to eat all of this?” Jaehwan asked with wide eyes, looking at all the food on the service cart: chicken alfredo, roast beef with mashed potato, bulgogi, japchae, gimbap and… Waffles. Waffles with ice cream to be exact.</p><p>“Don’t worry, none of this will go to waste.” Wonshik waved his hand in the air. “Help me set the table?” </p><p>Jaehwan jogged over to the table, the sweatpants hanging too low on his hips so he had to pull it up every now and then, even with the strings knotted tightly. They were Wonshik’s because he didn’t think he needed spare clothes.</p><p>They ate mostly in silence, both too famished to think about anything else. Wonshik ate more, of course; he was the alpha in a rut but Jaehwan had burned a lot and had to refuel too. When both of their bellies were full, they sat back and hummed in satisfaction. All of the plates were pretty much empty.</p><p>“I can’t believe we ate all of that…” Jaehwan chuckled, rubbing his tummy that was now a few inches chubbier.</p><p>Wonshik laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at his empty plate—he did that when he was anxious. “Have you never been with an alpha in a rut?” </p><p>Wonshik didn’t mean to say it like that but it was out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was none of his business how many alphas in rut Jaehwan had taken care of.</p><p>Jaehwan’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red, his head hanging low and his arms hugging himself tightly. He didn’t reply.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>“I… Uh… Didn’t mean it like that, please forgive my rudeness,” Wonshik stuttered. He could not mess this up….</p><p>“It’s fine, Wonshik. And… No,” Jaehwan let out a shaky breath. “I had never… You’re my first… I mean the first alpha in a rut I’m…”</p><p>Wonshik felt his blood running cold but it was no time to get speechless. “I understand. I’m sorry if I… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He still felt awful for saying that, but the thought of being the first alpha in a rut the omega had to spend time with… It shouldn’t make him feel so special and happy but it did.</p><p>“I know you didn’t mean to, Wonshik. You’re a good guy.” Jaehwan smiled, finally looking up at him. It was back—the sad empty look in Jaehwan’s eyes.</p><p>They decided to call it a night after the awkward situation at the dinner table. Wonshik was exhausted to his bones; he imagined the omega must be too. They lied on the opposite side of the bed, both facing the ceiling.</p><p>They had changed the sheets, or ripped one layer off as Jaehwan instructed, but their mixed scents were stuck in the air. Wonshik wondered how they were going to get rid of it after he leaves.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about the ache. The urge to mark Jaehwan. This wasn’t supposed to happen anymore…</p><p>He remembered reading about it at school, the marking instinct: the urge that would take over the strongest alphas to mark their mate permanently with their teeth. During modern days, the government decided that this instinct should be controlled, and for good reasons. They produced some kind of vaccines. All kids born since the year 1978 would receive this shot. It was guaranteed to keep the marking instinct silent. To be more exact, it was supposedly 99.8% effective.</p><p>Wonshik remembered his roommate writing a paper about it once. There were rumors that you would still get the urge if you meet your true mate. There was no scientific proof backing those statements, of course. Sometimes people believed what they wanted to believe. But right now, Wonshik didn’t know what to think at all, so he forced himself to not think about it.</p><p>He rolled onto his side, facing Jaehwan. The younger tilted his head, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“I never took ruts,” Jaehwan spoke. “I just kinda wanted to… Save it. You know?”</p><p>Wonshik stayed silent even though he was dying to say something. Anything. Maybe apologize. But he felt like Jaehwan needed to get it out, whatever he was holding in.</p><p>“It was my only limit and Hakyeon agreed to it. I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty… the new desk guy didn’t know, missed it on my file, I guess. But I could’ve refused. I could’ve canceled and Hakyeon would let me but I took it. Not just because I needed the money. I just felt like I could take it.” </p><p>Wonshik waited a few moments in case Jaehwan wanted to continue. He didn’t.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” The alpha asked the question that had been eating him alive since at the dinner table.</p><p>Jaehwan turned his face toward him. Even with only the moonlight lighting the room, Wonshik could see Jaehwan’s face clearly. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>“I… I don’t know if it’s your rut messing with my head but… I’m… Fine.” Jaehwan was holding back. He wasn’t lying but it wasn’t everything. Wonshik didn’t push. </p><p>“I’m glad.” Wonshik smiled, reaching out to caress Jaehwan’s cheek. The omega melted into the touch. Wonshik pulled him closer until Jaehwan’s face fit into the crook of his neck. Jaehwan threw a leg and an arm around him, pulling himself as close as possible.</p><p>Wonshik was falling asleep with Jaehwan’s warm body wrapped around him when Jaehwan softly spoke again.</p><p>“Will you come back?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Will you come to meet me here? I won’t be acceptin’ any other clients you know,” he mumbled sleepily into Wonshik’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wha… Why?”</p><p>“Hakyeon’s policy. No one but the person you spent the rut with for at least three weeks. For the hormone balance and shit…” Jaehwan was barely coherent but that made sense.</p><p>“‘f course I’ll come…” Wonshik muttered and hugged the omega closer to his chest and fell into a deep sleep. It was the deepest sleep he’d had in years, with the sweet scent of Jaehwan in his nose.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
..</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The sound of Jieun’s favorite TV show could be heard from the other side of the door; Wonshik could already see her singing along and dancing to it. He rang the bell. The alpha knew the combination but he wanted to see Jieun’s face when she opened the door.</p><p>‘Dada dada dada dada!’ she squeaked. The sound of her small footsteps was getting closer as she ran to the door.</p><p>“Dada!” she cried, jumping to Wonshik’s open arms the second the door was opened.</p><p>“Hi, Princess!” Wonshik hugged her tightly to her chest, breathing her cool and sweet scent. She smelled like home.</p><p>“Imishedyou.” She tightened her tiny arms around his neck face squished into her dad's shoulder. Wonshik could cry.</p><p>“I missed you more, Cupcake,” he said, pecking her soft rosy cheek.</p><p>“Wonshik! Come in, come in!” His mom padded over from the kitchen.</p><p>“Hi mum.” He toed out of his shoes without letting go of Jieun and hugged his mum with one hand.</p><p>“Come down, Jieun-ah, I wanna see my son too!” his mom teased, patting Jieun’s back.</p><p>“Don’t wanna…” she mumbled into Wonshik’s shoulder. He squeezed her tighter, making her squirm and giggle.</p><p>“I’ll make you some coffee, go sit down,” his mom said, giving Wonshik a warm, welcoming smile. He loved his mom so much… Their house always smelled like fresh coffee and spices.</p><p>Wonshik carefully sat down on the couch, with Jieun still hanging from his neck like a baby monkey. He started rubbing circles on her back; she seemed like she was going to take a nap there.</p><p>His time with Jaehwan had ended just about an hour earlier. It lasted two nights and three days. His rut was over when he woke up that morning. The fever was completely gone.</p><p>Jaehwan was fast asleep when he left; Wonshik didn’t have the heart to wake him up. The omega was so worn out, he probably needed a whole day to recover. </p><p>He left a note, just a simple thank you for the time they spent together and a promise for another meeting soon. It was a promise he was intent on keeping. Wonshik debated leaving his phone number, but decided against it. He didn’t want the younger to take it the wrong way. </p><p>He was already missing the sweet sugary taste of Jaehwan’s soft cushiony lips. He wondered if Jaehwan felt the same, if he also missed having Wonshik’s arms around him.</p><p>Wonshik was pulled out of his daydream by his mom putting a cup of coffee in front of him.</p><p>“Did she fall asleep?” his mom whispered. Wonshik carefully sneaked a look, finding her fast asleep on his shoulder. He nodded.</p><p>She sat on the chair in front of him.</p><p>“You look… Different,” she commented, sipping her herbal tea.</p><p>“Do I?” Wonshik looked around, playing the fool.</p><p>“You’re practically glowing.” She gave him a teasing side-eye. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“I… It’s nothing serious…” He shook his head in denial. He wasn’t going to tell his mom he was at a brothel.</p><p>“ Mm-hmm …”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
::</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Dada, you’ll come pick me up, wight?” Jieun asked as Wonshik was helping her put on her coat.</p><p>“I will, Muffin! I promised I would, have I ever broken a promise?” Wonshik pinched her cheek while giving her a challenging look. </p><p>She paused to think. “No…”</p><p>“Then I’ll see you at three at the daycare, alright, Pumpkin?” He kissed her forehead goodbye. </p><p>“Okey Dada! Ah’ love you, ba-bye!” She waved, running to the door where her private driver was waiting for her. Because he didn’t have a stable schedule and if he was in a creative headspace he might completely forget the time and place, he hired a private driver to drive her to the daycare and home. </p><p>“Love you too baby, see you soon alright?” He waved back with a smile.</p><p>“Okey!” she yelled from the door before it was closed behind her.</p><p>Wonshik had a lot of catching up to do. He had stayed for lunch at his parents’ the other day; he hadn’t seen his dad in a while. It was really nice to have a meal with his parents, though he wished his sister was there too. She was studying abroad. Jiwon was the smart one, studying marine engineering with a scholarship. Wonshik was never good at math.</p><p>He had about fifty emails to reply to and he was a week behind on his schedule. His latest book’s deadline was due next month and his editor would not take it kindly if he was late.</p><p>The alpha rested his chin on his hand as he waited for his laptop to turn on, images of Jaehwan’s long limbs tangled with his as they lied silently after a rough session playing in his head. He didn’t have the time to daydream. Rubbing his temples, he tried to force his brain to focus on work.</p><p>Answering work email was hardly a complex task anymore. Wonshik’s fingers worked almost on autopilot typing the replies while his brain wandered to some darker places. He could still feel the way how Jaehwan’s soft skin felt under his fingertips, or how bruises would bloom on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and God, he could still taste him on the tip of his tongue. </p><p>A message notification appeared on his screen. The devil himself.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Sanghyuk<br/>
          Wonshik-ah<br/>
          8:24 AM</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
You<br/>
          What is it, Hyuk-ah?<br/>
          8:24 AM</p><p> </p><p><br/>
His phone started ringing the second he hit the send button. He let out a long sigh and picked up.</p><p>“I’m busy,” was the first thing he said upon answering the call. Sanghyuk wanted to be nosy and Wonshik was not going to give in that easily.</p><p>“I don’t care. How was it? How are you feeling? I mean the fact that you’re back home alive means you didn’t cower out of it, so that’s a good sign I guess—”</p><p>“I’m going to hang up.”</p><p>“No, don’t! Sorry, hyung . How are you? How’s the best niece in the whole world doing?”</p><p>Wonshik huffed. “I’m busy and she’s at the daycare.”</p><p>“Why are you so mean? I thought busting a nut would make you loosen up a bit. Pun intended.” The fucker had the audacity to chuckle.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“You can tell me now or I can call and ask Hongbin. They’re friends you know? He probably told him everything…” Sanghyuk threatened. Wonshik knew it wasn’t an empty one.</p><p>“Fine! It was really good. Happy?” he half-shouted.</p><p>“Not completely. Tell me some juicy details! If it wasn’t for me you would’ve been in the hospital right now,” the younger alpha said smugly.</p><p>“What do you want me to say? Go watch porn or something! Jesus!” Wonshik was this close to smashing his head on his keyboard. “He was... Sweet. Like… He smelled so impossibly sweet… You could almost taste it,” he admitted. He figured if he gave the younger something he might leave it eventually.</p><p>“Your senses were all heightened, it’s natural. Hadn’t you missed this?”</p><p>Wonshik took a moment to gather his thoughts. “You can’t miss something you barely ever had.”</p><p>“Wonshik, you weren’t a virgin. You have a kid,” Sanghyuk said flatly.</p><p>“I didn’t mean—look, I was never like you. I only got intimate with three people my whole life, Jaehwan included. I always had more important things to focus on. First, it was school, then work, and then Jieun. And I was fine with it.”</p><p>“But?” Sanghyuk asked after a few moments.</p><p>‘But I don’t know if I can live without it anymore,’  his mind whispered.</p><p>“… Nothing. I’m just saying. Sorry for rambling,” he tried to hide the slight shaking in his voice with a chuckle.</p><p>“ Hyung , you know you can always talk to me, right? I’m here for you,” Sanghyuk said sincerely. </p><p>Wonshik was thankful for him. The boy could be a bit obnoxious sometimes but his heart was in the right place. He wouldn’t trust him with Jieun but other than that he trusted him in everything.</p><p>“I know, Hyogi, thank you. I should really get back to work.”</p><p>“Alright, talk to you later. Give Jieun a kiss for me.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
::</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Dada!” Jieun’s face lit up the moment her eyes landed on her father’s figure coming out of the car. </p><p>It was time to go home and she was too excited to play with her dad again after not seeing him for three days… Whatever it was that adults do for that long.</p><p>“Dada, dada!” She ran up to him with her arms already open wide, ready to get lifted up and she’s glad she didn’t stumble trying to run to him because she really liked the dress she was wearing. Grandma gave it to her, after all.</p><p>“Jieun-ah, what did dada say about running?” Wonshik gently scolded her, almost sounding like a coo instead. He didn’t look angry, either, as a small smile grew on his face as he got kissed endlessly on the cheeks by his daughter.</p><p>“But dada! Jieun missed you!”</p><p>“You say that everyday, silly…” He laughed at her, mostly defeatedly, for he knew he could never defeat Jieun regardless of what the situation was. “Come on, let’s get your bag.”</p><p>There were still a lot of children playing outside, as it was still pretty early in the afternoon. Jieun went on about what happened today as she waved at her classmates playing on the grass. The daycare building was fairly empty, save for a few kids who were playing with the toys and some parents.</p><p>“Kangmin tried to eat glue earlier!” Wonshik barely nodded, trying to shy away from the other parents who were collecting their kids. “He’s so funny…"</p><p>He bent down to collect Jieun's yellow backpack, adorned with Sailor Moon and duck stickers, still absent-mindedly nodding along to his daughter on whatever happened today. </p><p>They were well on their way to the car when Jieun piped up again and made Wonshik's hand stiff over the car door handle. </p><p>"Today was fun 'cause Hwannie- seonsaengnim is back!" She chirped, playing on the hem of her dress as she said so. "He was gone like dada too…" </p><p>“Hwannie- sseonsaengnim ?” Wonshik laid her down in her baby car seat in the back, next to one of her favorite stuff toys that she leaves in the car, just so the person driving wouldn’t feel lonely, apparently. She easily let her father clip the seatbelt on, and her hands went to grab her fluffy friend.</p><p>“Mmhmm! Hwannie- seonsaengnim is my favorite! He does cute faces—” She went to place her palms against her cheeks, squishing them together, “—like this! And he sings and he smells really nice and—”</p><p>“Hmm, Jieun seems to like him a lot doesn’t she?” Wonshik left to the driver’s seat, eager to just get home and lie down before he perpetually chains himself to work on his desk again.</p><p>“I do, I do!” Jieun giggled behind him, and Wonshik can only smile faintly, still filled with unease with how it seemed like he had heard the name before. “Oh, dada look! Hwannie- seonsaengnim !”</p><p>Wonshik peered over the car windows, almost missing whoever Jieun was pointing at if it weren’t for the figure being six feet tall.</p><p>Somehow, just seeing his back easily reminded Wonshik of memories he was trying to bury in his mind.</p><p>Memories of days spent in a closed room and sweaty sheets immediately started playing in his head, the overwhelming smell of something impossibly sweeter than sugar wafting in his nose when the breeze of the fan hit them at the right time… </p><p>The moment the figure turned around Wonshik finally realized the severity of the situation, and how glad he was to have tinted car windows.</p><p>Jaehwan stood in the middle of the daycare playground, children hanging off his legs and arms with a bright smile decorating face, just as lovely and adorable as Wonshik remembered.</p><p>“Dada?” Jieun’s voice barely brought him back to reality, and he grounded himself, eyes back in front and hands shakily gripping the steering wheel. “Are we not gonna go yet?”</p><p>“We’re going now, Princess,” Wonshik breathed out, almost quietly, trying to keep the images of Jaehwan’s legs spread open and dripping all over away in his brain.</p><p>He was not supposed to be Jieun’s daycare teacher. He was supposed to be just a nameless omega he gratefully spent his rut with and Wonshik will forget about him until his next rut where he will try to relive every moment they had in those days only with his hands.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He was so fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to delete and repost this chapter so I lost a lot of your precious comments 😢😢😢😢 -Niki 06/04/2020<br/><a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehwan spotted a note with neat handwriting on the bedside table beside where Wonshik slept.</p><p>His heart had the audacity to skip a beat when he picked it up, and he had to stop himself from sighing once more in disappointment when he didn’t see Wonshik’s number written on the paper. Still, it did make Jaehwan shyly flutter as he read the words ‘thank you’ and ‘see you soon’ again and again until his arm started to feel numb.</p><p>It wasn’t much, but it was the most he had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's day and early Ravi day~<br/>[edit: idk what timezone ao3 functions with but it's the 14th here lol]<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the way home, Wonshik tried to keep Jaehwan from appearing in his vision, yet the way Jaehwan held his arms and the number of emotions he felt when their lips met are all playing in his head. It was literally a miracle they got home safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun didn’t notice anything wrong with her father and happily skipped to her room the moment Wonshik brought her inside their flat. He was exhausted, not only from the slightly nauseating elevator trip but the fact that his brain was running like liquid metal and he had no idea how to block it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled into his office almost pathetically, fatigue already started to droop his shoulders as he sat down in his chair and practically melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a number of problems going on about his head and the only solution Wonshik could think of was changing where Jieun goes for daycare, but the fact that it was nearby easily convinced him not to make hasty decisions yet. Not to mention, the obvious fondness his daughter had for Jaehwan was nothing to sneeze at either. Wonshik could barely imagine how heartbroken her frown would be if she were to change daycares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the taunting voice in his head that’s tempting him to do something for his rising problem in his pants. Somehow, even when he tried his hardest to stop thinking about Jaehwan, his crotch has managed to become tight only for the fact that Wonshik couldn’t stop thinking about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been long since Jaehwan had any form of interaction with his dick yet he was out here close to acting like he was the omega in heat. Not that he was gonna bite into this at all… Jieun was literally less than twenty steps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so fucking screwed and there was nothing he could do. What can he do? Go back to get another appointment with Jaehwan? After learning the man he shamelessly rutted with for three days was the same person his daughter sees on a daily basis? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Jieun smelled his scent on him? What if Jaehwan smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>scent on Jieun? He could’ve easily picked up his scent after getting exposed to it so closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too intimate during those days they spent together—far too intimate than the usual appointments Jaehwan probably got, Wonshik could tell alone from his reactions when he treated him with gentleness and care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost upsetting how Jaehwan reacted to how Wonshik held him carefully to how he bothered making the bath lovely… Those were all standard forms of proper treatment, especially to someone like Jaehwan who was more than doing him a favour, and yet he acted like he rarely, if not, ever got any kind of services such as those until then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now… Wonshik would trade almost anything for those days to come back. It had not been long yet he was near aching to hold Jaehwan’s pliant body against his again, feel how plump his lips were when they opened too submissively at Wonshik’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite all this, it wasn’t like he could just go back there and swoop in to talk to Jaehwan again. The man had his boundaries, and he definitely did not know that Wonshik knew that he worked there, let alone knew Jieun was his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik supposed he’ll send a message to Jieun’s driver again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaehwan woke up after a long dreamless sleep, he almost expected to feel long limbs tangled with his once again yet before he even opened his eyes he already knew that the disappointment he was about to feel was just temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The space on the bed next to him was left cold and barely held any heat that Wonshik had, his alpha scent that haunted the sheets being the only reminder that what Jaehwan went through for the past few days wasn’t a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down his body and saw the pyjamas that Wonshik helped him put on, with his hands that were light and full of warmth, and Jaehwan didn’t know how to make the feeling of Wonshik’s touch ghosting all over his body to stop. It didn't help that these clothes were from Wonshik either—was it normal to feel this affected by a thin layer of fabric on your skin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With little grace, he dragged himself to leave the bed, his feet close to sliding on the floor due to the heaviness of his fatigue. The mirror easily said a lot about what he went through, and he saw all the marks that Wonshik almost possessively left, pinks and purples blooming like lovely flowers on his neck, under his jaw, over his collarbones, and perhaps, without even knowing it, Wonshik left a mark in his soul too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, Jaehwan turned the faucet on and splashed some water to his face, the cold temperature breaking his haze. It was fine. He’d been with other alphas before. Wonshik was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, he badly wanted to convince himself so, yet when he came back into the room he spotted a note with neat handwriting on the bedside table beside where Wonshik slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart had the audacity to skip a beat when he picked it up, and he had to stop himself from sighing once more in disappointment when he didn’t see Wonshik’s number written on the paper. Still, it did make Jaehwan shyly flutter as he read the words ‘thank you’ and ‘see you soon’ again and again until his arm started to feel numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but it was the most he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he passed out on the bed again, it wasn’t Jaehwan’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few days had seriously worn him down, almost as exhausting as his own heats that he just couldn’t help nodding off when the bed was soft and cushiony in here. Might as well make the most out of it before he went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when Hakyeon gently knocked on his door did he wake up again, his eyes blinking blearily at Hakyeon’s figure at the door who had his hand perched dramatically on his hip. He was wearing one of his translucent floral shirts, and Jaehwan distantly remembered that he had a business meeting scheduled today. Had it ended already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, love?” Hakyeon asked as he closed the door behind him, the click of the door being shut ringing in Jaehwan’s ears as he tried to blink the sleepiness away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a guess,” Jaehwan groggily replied, head still nuzzled into the pillow as he watched Hakyeon walk closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t look fucked, but at the same time you look like you went through the greatest honeymoon of your life,” the older quipped, sitting down next to Jaehwan on the bed. "You smell marginally different too… Hm? Did our Jaehwanie find someone he'd like to keep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes roamed at his clothed body, and Hakyeon realised without a word that it definitely went better than any other appointments he had before. Not a single instance did Jaehwan wake up clothed, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're annoying." Jaehwan could only roll his eyes at him. “What do you want me to say, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan only had a moment’s second to react to Hakyeon pinching his cheek, a  smile plastered on his face as all the grace left his body the moment he and Jaehwan were alone in the same room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know what happened, obviously!” He answered too enthusiastically, hands wildly thrown in front of him as if to express how curious he was. “It was your first time spending with an alpha in a rut! Of course I’d wanna know how things went down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t best friends, at least, he was still his boss and Jaehwan didn’t have the courage to call them that—but Hakyeon was his closest friend, and he was to Hakyeon—so perhaps he could tell him a few things that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Jaehwan wasn't quite sure he can recall a lot himself as half of his memories are sessions fogged up and sweaty; not to mention the fact that he was completely high orgasm after orgasm… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much happened,” he finally murmured, voice shy and muffled into the pillow, “he was nice, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can tell from how you’re literally wearing clothes right now, Jaehwan-ah.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, not having Jaehwan’s morbidly terrible attempt at being shy. “But your neck says that he was more than that, though. So. Was his dick big or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All alphas have huge dicks, though," Jaehwan tried to quip and not bite into Hakyeon's teasing just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear to God if you don't give me a proper answer I'll pinch your poor omega ass 'till it's pink." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The younger exhaled through his nose, looking away as he mustered what to reply. "His cock was huge and he was dicking me so perfectly even though his size felt like he's about to rip my asshole apart, happy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus fuck I did not ask for details </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>specific," Hakyeon cringed tastefully at the last part, "but good to know, I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ask, you shall receive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon stared at him for a second then, and there was something unsettling about it that Jaehwan didn't know what could it be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so lovely," Hakyeon said, finally, after a rather long minute. "You deserved a time as lovely as you are. So, I'm glad you did have a nice appointment." His eyes had gone incredibly soft as he said so, making Jaehwan distantly wonder if this is similar to how a father feels when his son steps into high school for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might still be Jaehwan's boss, but that will never bound their incredible fondness for each other—they're almost who they only have, save for Jaehwan's brother. Even if his brother was overseas, drowning himself in books, Jaehwan was glad he at least had someone to rely on at the end of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan decided to keep to himself from replying that Hakyeon deserves something as amazing and wonderful as he is, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan-ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon sun had barely seeped into the windows to where Jaehwan was standing, carefully placing back the toys and books to where they belonged. He was quiet, which was a usual thing, but there was something more to his silence than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally looked up to where the voice had called him, his eyes barely lifting up from the floor just to vaguely see the person in front of him. Taekwoon was carrying one of the younger children in his arms, noisily suckling a pacifier as she distractedly played with Taekwoon’s earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jaehwan replied with a small smile, a futile attempt at whatever he’s trying to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try harder in smiling next time.” Taekwoon frowned as he gently pried the baby’s hand off his ears. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” the younger scoffed, albeit playfully. He laughed quietly right after, and it may have not been enough, but the action just made Taekwoon be at ease even for a moment. Jaehwan laughing is one of the loveliest sights anyone can see, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you mucking about while organising the toys? Last time I remember, this doesn’t make you look so perturbed,” Taekwoon tried to coax anyway—he couldn’t help it. He might as well call Jaehwan his younger brother when he can’t stop sticking his nose in his business like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like Jaehwan would easily tell him what’s wrong, either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaehwan vaguely reassured him, another small smile hinted at his lips as he went back to chucking woodblocks back into the storage box. “I’m just a little more tired than usual, so don’t worry too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon was quiet for a moment, only watching Jaehwan diligently doing his job until it finally hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me…” Taekwoon trailed off at first, before looking a little aghast at the baby in his arms, and rested her head on his shoulder with his hand covering her ear. “Don’t tell me you had another one of those… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Appointments</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. He was right, then, since Jaehwan wouldn’t answer nor meet his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I need to… Have those kinds of appointments,” Jaehwan finally spoke up, a slightly forlorn expression hinted at his face. “It’s not like I have a choice in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do,” Taekwoon argued, frown only deepening as this same old conversation played out between them. “I’ve told you many times that you can always come to me for monetary help. You know I’ll always be willing to lend you a hand, Jaehwan; I treat you like my own brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want your help</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaehwan responded with a small crease between his brows, just as tired as him to go over this topic time and time again. “Nothing would be better than someone taking at least a fourth of the burden I have on my shoulders but you know that paying back would just double it, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you have to pay me back! Look at you! You’ve been the most hardworking employee my daycare centre has ever gotten! You know how to talk to kids and they all flock to you no matter what you do! Don’t you think you deserve more than just a few hundred dollar paycheck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no use arguing—Taekwoon hadn’t won even once in convincing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to raise my pay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The younger shook his head, the last toy finally placed inside the box as he said so. “You already pay me a lot; I’m fine doing this job and my other work, so don’t worry about me too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Jaehwan left him next to the window without listening to a single thing Taekwoon had said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when the baby made a small noise he noticed she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Taekwoon distantly wondered if things really were alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small huff, Jaehwan went to clean the blackboard next as he cooed at the little drawings he drew for the kids today. Since he and Taekwoon had decided to give the kids a little lesson about fruits, he couldn’t help but draw apples and mangos with tiny faces as Taekwoon taught the class how to pronounce the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost sad that it was time for the children to go home—they were the only ones reminding Jaehwan that life isn’t so bad after all—but he knew that tomorrow will be another day for them to have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost done wiping the board clean when he noticed an expensive car pulling up in front of the yard, and Jaehwan immediately recognised one of the kids, Jieun, excitedly running in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah… To be excited to see your parents… Jaehwan wished he knew half of how she felt. Not like it would change a thing in his life—but Jaehwan sometimes imagined that if his parents were alive, then his every day wouldn’t be as miserable as it was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he really should’ve looked away after immediately seeing it, but he couldn’t take his eyes off even when a tall figure went out of the car and picked Jieun up effortlessly, and Jaehwan only then realised the grave mistake he’d done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s… Wonshik… With his daughter. He did mention he had a four-year-old, didn’t he? Of course, he shouldn’t have been surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon’s voice rang in his ears, reminding him time and time again how he shouldn’t feel attached to a client no matter what. Fuck—he doesn’t even notice how bad his legs had started to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik looked so good… So nice… Jaehwan could easily remember how comforting his smell was like it was the back of his hand. A lot of alphas smell good, that was a known fact especially for omegas, yet Wonshik’s scent was different. It filled his nose just right… Like inhaling a freshly brewed tea with a new, good book on your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could already feel his hormones starting to get riled up just from the mere sight of him… How Jaehwan wished to come and rest his head in his neck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too bad the world didn’t work like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was closed with a loud bang, and Jaehwan was shaking against it the moment he got inside his flat, his hands jittery as sweat pooled all over his neck. Shit—he was sweating so much already even before he went on the bus, he can only imagine how much the cheap concealer he used had worn off since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much did people see? All the marks, the hickeys, the only reminders Jaehwan had from the time he blissfully spent with Wonshik… He didn’t even know where to begin, how Wonshik was literally the only alpha—the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>—he allowed to get that intimate enough with him to leave marks all over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan knew he was fucked—when he glided the front of his pants against the wood of the door, when he felt the fabric of his jeans sticking annoyingly to the cheeks of his ass, when his thighs wouldn’t stop trembling even in the daycare, when he fucking knew what his body wanted but he couldn’t have it. He can never have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near to tears, Jaehwan helplessly stumbled into his bedroom, the noisy springs cranking almost angrily at him as he dived face first into the mattress. He couldn’t stop rutting shamelessly on the sheets now, warm tears falling onto his cheeks as he tried to make himself feel at least a fourth of how Wonshik made him feel a few days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He impatiently pulled his jeans off with a low moan, along with his nearly soaked boxers, and he was back to grinding against the bed. Pre-cum was already pooling under him, and he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied even if he did come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a heat—it’d be much worse than that—but it was almost just as bad when the alpha he’s craving for will never give him what he needs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distant voice in his head reminded him he should probably wash his hands first before he decided to stick a finger in, but all was gone out the window when his index finger sank in his pucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling will always be the same—the pleasure unbearably good, yet it will never match with the real thing. Jaehwan knew a finger wasn’t just enough, so he carelessly shoved another finger in, moaning loudly to himself as it filled him up better than just one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he tried to match how Wonshik’s pace was when he was stuffing his thick, leaking cock into him. He was only slow at first, taking the time to let Jaehwan get used to his size, but eventually growing impatient after being unable to hold back from just how good it was. Still, despite that, Jaehwan knew he was fucking him differently than how other alphas did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan sobbed into the fabric of the bedsheet, one more finger added inside him as he fucked himself harder and his cock unable to stop grinding under him. He remembered how gently Wonshik held him in his hands despite how deep he was inside him, how lovingly he kissed his thighs as he slowly eased himself inside him and Jaehwan couldn’t stop keening from the intensity of their session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers had started to stutter; he knew he was so close to cumming now, so Jaehwan didn’t hold back from trying to relive every moment he spent with Wonshik then. He flopped down on the bed with his back against the sheets, next to where his cock had leaked, and fucked himself with his fingers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he closed his eyes and he tried to make his hips meet back the thrusts, as he ran his free hand all over his neck, on every mark Wonshik left, down to his torso, to his pebbled nipples, before finally cumming with a high moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound, wanton as it was, didn’t embarrass Jaehwan as much as when he finally realised how naughty and shameful it was to rut against his sheets with his fingers inside him while thinking about a man who is a father of a kid he sees at Daycare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, the fact that he completely ruined his sheets now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a broken sigh, Jaehwan used his remaining energy to sit up on his bed and marvelled at how much he’d lost control of himself back then. It really was almost as bad as his heat—but it wasn’t, at least, and it won’t be for at least three months’ time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He padded to the bathroom outside his bedroom, and turned the tap on to wash his hands. His ass needs to get cleaned, too, and Jaehwan could only sigh to himself once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning himself up and changing the sheets, Jaehwan finally deemed himself deserving some sleep. Sure, he didn’t have much—his brother’s tuition fee was enough to keep a toll on his money—but he did at least live in a nice place. It’s not as luxurious or grand as any other complexes here in Seoul, but to be honest, he would be living somewhere worse if Hakyeon didn’t insist he should live here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Jaehwan rejected help from him, as he did with anybody, but Hakyeon managed to talk him to it as it being a “work perk.”… He never heard of anybody else working in the manor who lived here or had Hakyeon pay for more than half of the rent. Jaehwan really should talk to him about moving out of this place soon. He’ll never get the money to pay him back, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last dejected sigh, Jaehwan popped his birth control pills that he never forgot to take before bed into his mouth, drinking water right after as its weird taste filled his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lay on the bed with his thin blanket barely keeping the cold from getting to him, Jaehwan’s thoughts inevitably drifted to the idea of Wonshik wrapping his body around him, all the warmth and comfort one can ever wish to have by just a pair of arms… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How nice it’d be to be intimate with him once again, not even intimate like fucking… But perhaps talking to each other over a delicious dinner or just wasting their time sipping coffee in a nameless café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan hoped he at least dreamt of it before he finally fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Wonshik still had promised, sleepily at that, to book another  session with Jaehwan, the sudden increased weight of his phone laid heavy in his hand. While his phone itself might not be exactly heavy—the model itself has advertised its new lightweight technology—the manor’s landline number just easily weighed like tons in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, it’s not like Jaehwan knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew—not to mention the fact that he didn’t have a single idea why he should be feeling anxious and guilty over this but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he breached Jaehwan’s privacy, broke a rule from the manor, overstepped his boundaries… And it’s all because everything was circumstance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik hovered his thumb over the call button, his brain coaxing him that it’s just fine to book Jaehwan. That he hadn’t done anything wrong, and it’s there is nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really wished things were that easy, at least.  Well, to put it simply, it’s not. Wonshik may sound like he’s delusionally worried over nothing but he’s risking Jaehwan’s job if he were to know anything further. Not that he expects the manor to fire Jaehwan for seemingly having outside relationships with his client—he’s sure they’re more lenient than that—but Wonshik preferred to be more safe than sorry, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, he was probably risking himself on catching… Something else… If he went on with this as well… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripped down from his forehead to his cheek, hotly gliding against his already warm face from over thinking that Wonshik decided to put his phone down and take a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no need to rush things, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dick could always wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of a nearly ice cold shower Wonshik had borderline tortured himself to take, the icy pellets hitting his scalp relaxed his head, even for a bit, and he allowed himself to think one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’s too worried about everything then he might as well end things for good, once and for all. There’s no better way to do it. He can book an appointment, let his dick have what it wants, tell his heart to fucking suck it up, and tell Jaehwan his last goodbye. Maybe a little kiss on his cheek will be enough to last in his memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that it sounded almost like a fool proof plan drove Wonshik into excitement, making him grab for his bar of soap too hastily and slipped out of his hands. The soap sat stupid near the drain. Bubbles floated on the water as Wonshik could only stare at it in annoyance before he finally bent down to pick it up again, carefully this time, because this happened way too many times enough that he’d learnt it’ll only slip out of his fingers again if he grabbed it way too angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only after his relaxing-gone-pathetic shower did Wonshik lay on his bed again, his towel still low on his hips as he carelessly dried his hair. He couldn’t even bother drying it all the way properly, and only threw the towel aside to grab his phone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the manor’s number wasn’t as intimidating and daunting as the last phone call Wonshik did, nor as guilt tripping as he felt just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, the guilt and worry are still present in his thoughts—they don’t ever go away—yet the most prominent factor now is that… Does he really want to let Jaehwan go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They may have only spent a couple days in sweaty sheets and sleepy bathtimes, but Wonshik was the type of person who could figure out if the person is a keeper or not, just based on their first few minutes together—so imagine how much he really thought about in those three intimate days that perhaps, he just wanted to wrap Jaehwan in the fluffy comforter and cuddle him in warmth and love, feed him all the yummiest food, listen to his favourite songs—Wonshik wanted to fucking keep him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be so nice to just wake up and see Jaehwan’s cute peachy butt every morning, and he wouldn’t need to think twice to bring his arm around his lovely waist and feel his soft tummy against his fingers. To feel his chest rise and nuzzle against his shoulder, to feel how warm his skin had become throughout the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home, for Wonshik after all, was hearing the soft, small noises of hearing the person you love sleeping soundly next to you. Of course, hearing Jieun deeply sleeping in her own room put his heart at ease too—but this wasn’t about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, this was real life, and he knew better than hoping for a fairytale between someone like an omega working as a prostitute and a single, hopeless father who couldn’t give as much dedication to anything else besides caring for his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s thumb pressed on the call button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jaehwan." Jaehwan was well on his way to his next appointment, before he stumbled to one of the older omegas the Manor has. Well, as young as twenty can sound like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hongbin </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" This was too awkward. Jaehwan usually saw him after hours, not during the time where they actually had clients to attend to. What was he supposed to ask? Which alpha's cock he's going to be sitting on next? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you on your way to your next client?" Hongbin asked him anyway, and Jaehwan could only nod sheepishly as if they don't do the same kind of job. "I'm on my way to my client too, and to be honest I can't say I'm not eager for it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan raised his brow at him, not questioning, but more like surprised at how Hongbin told him that so easily. It's not that omegas must withhold information only to their own selves, but this was Hongbin. The most Jaehwan knew about him was that he liked pineapples on pizza and had a thing for getting tied up in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your favourite client?" he confirmed, just for no reason than to see that maybe Hongbin was just joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." Hongbin broke out into a small smile and it's too bashful for it to be just a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must’ve been a glitch in the universe because Lee Hongbin is smiling at him genuinely, the most sincere he’d seen in a while, and Jaehwan distantly wondered if he’d woken in a different dimension this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… One day, perhaps Jaehwan would be just as confident to admit something like that, too. Only if there was an easier way to earn money—then Jaehwan would let himself be as honest as he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awkward air was about to choke Jaehwan's throat before his client even got to, so he excused himself then, giving a measly smile one last time to Hongbin before he scurried down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call him shameless—but Wonshik was still just as nervous as their first meeting nevertheless, his palms sweating up against his jeans while he sat on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting for Jaehwan’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he might’ve booked another appointment. So what? Besides the fact that he wouldn’t admit to himself he had grown attached to the younger man despite learning that he’s his daughter’s daycare teacher, it wouldn’t change a thing in Wonshik’s resolution. He needs—his body craved for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik could still remember how embarrassed he was when he called the front desk's number again, just as anxious as he was when booked for his rut appointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before he picked his phone up to dial the Manor's number again, he was already in pieces debating whether to call or not. Maybe it was too soon. But Wonshik had to. He already made a choice, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't help that it was the same, cheery man who answered his call, listening and agreeing to everything Wonshik said even if he mentioned that he wanted the same person he spent his rut with. Almost convinced him that there's nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything could go wrong, of course, if he kept acting recklessly without even thinking about the consequences. And of course, as is his nature, he won’t listen a damn second to himself even though it might be wrong to grow this… This intimate? This sexually involved with an omega prostitute, even worse who also knew Jieun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he’d need right now if he were to actually fall—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door being opened easily halted Wonshik’s train of thought, leaving him to gawk unintentionally at the sight of Jaehwan glad in an oversized pastel yellow shirt and loose white shorts that showed off his pretty legs. He looked lovely, as always; his soft black locks fell to his face as he moved his head around, gaping back at Wonshik as he tries to take in Wonshik’s overwhelming alpha scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be as intense as it was, at least, not nearly as similar from when he had his rut, yet the mixture of being nervous and excited to feel Jaehwans soft, pliant skin against his fingers mostly likely heightened the scent more than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sugar…” Wonshik gruffed out, beckoning Jaehwan to come over by simply lifting his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan didn’t hesitate to come over to him, his scent just as sweet and addicting as Wonshik remembered. His hands were soft as he Wonshik took both of them into his, admiring the smoothness of his palms as he finally looked up to meet him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the haziness from his rut was completely gone, he could see Jaehwan’s beauty upfront and it’s not his fault anymore if both his heart and dicked jumped at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been, sweetheart?” Wonshik asked him, sincerely, even though the guilt of finally knowing what he does outside the Manor hung heavy in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not guilt, it’s not pity either. He couldn’t place his finger on what he feels about it—not like he’d chat about it, anyway, as he knew better for him to realise than Jaehwan most definitely doesn’t want his clients to know anything about him in his private life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jaehwan murmured, a little meekly, most from Wonshik’s firm yet gentle grip in his hands and him staring directly into Jaehwan’s eyes was probably a little too much for him, “I’ve been very good, thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to see me again?” Wonshik doesn’t know why he bothered asking that. It’s not like a lot of time had passed since his last appointment, especially since he did learn that he was the first alpha Jaehwan spent a rut with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger then nodded, still shyly, before he opened his mouth, dragging Wonshik’s attention to his pretty, glossy lips that Wonshik couldn’t wait to nip and bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Jaehwan said, a little louder, then broke free from one of Wonshik’s grip from his hands to push Wonshik down the bed. “I have a surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan nodded once more, watching Wonshik let his other hand go to properly lie down on the bed. He turned around, then, and Wonshik was only left to gape at the sight of his pastel yellow shirt slowly falling down his back and shoulders, exposing each backbone and his alabaster skin slowly as each second passes, until the fabric is on the floor and only his shorts are on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik definitely did not expect something close to a stripshow tonight, but he wasn’t complaining, especially not when he can admire Jaehwan’s gorgeous body from afar and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loose white shorts fell to the ground with one easy pull of the strings on the front, leaving Jaehwan in nothing but glistening, baby pink satin panties that shone from the nightlight that was turned on by the bedside table. It perfectly fit Jaehwan’s peachy butt, hugging his cheeks as an obvious, wet patch had been forming at the middle of the baby pinkness of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight turn of his head, Wonshik could see just how red his ears had gone, as Jaehwan daintily asked him something he couldn’t imagine saying no to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My new favourite panties are soaked… Won’t you pretty please clean them for me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone has an amazing Friday regardless of Valentine's day.<br/>This chapter is written by Alice and beta'd by two of our friends Hesa and Rachel! Big thanks to them both UwU<br/>As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated &lt;3 Please look forward to chapter three~~</p><p>
  <a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jieun looked at him silently for a few seconds and then suddenly gasped, jumping up and standing on the counter.<br/>“A boyfren?” She squealed and started to jump up and down. “Dada have a boyfren! Dada have a boyfren!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dim, peachy lighting of the bedside lamp was more than enough to illuminate the shiny fabric holding up Jaehwan’s ass, the baby pink satin glinting against Wonshik’s widened eyes as he helplessly tried to look away from the sight for a moment and meet Jaehwan’s gaze once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar…” Wonshik didn’t really know what to say—but he wasn’t at a loss for words. He had so much he wanted to voice out, he just couldn’t decide what to say first.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Jaehwan murmured, thick from hesitation and seemingly embarrassed after finally stripping naked and bare except for what he’d hidden underneath his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I… “ Still unable to fully say what he wanted, Wonshik decided he’d just show him just how much he loved what he was seeing instead.</p><p> </p><p>With his knees inevitably shaking, he stood up from the edge of the bed and walked up to where Jaehwan was standing, his hands clammy from both the anticipation and nervousness at the same time. They weren’t a match, however, when the palms of his hands finally met the heated skin of Jaehwan’s waist, soft yet burning up under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>He could somehow smell his own scent when Wonshik neared his nape; underneath Jaehwan's sweet, sugary one did his own scent waft under, the scent of freshly brewed tea leaves and newly pressed books never a stranger to his own nose. </p><p> </p><p>“You wore such a pretty thing for me?” Wonshik lowly rasped, lips against the other’s ear as he ran his hands all over Jaehwan’s tummy and hips. His back was still against Wonshik’s front, and he almost regretted not seeing Jaehwan’s expression in full.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for you… “ Jaehwan breathed out, the sigh he was holding back slowly released as Wonshik finally crept his fingers under the thin fabric. </p><p> </p><p>“How did I earn such a lovely reward?”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded more like Wonshik was teasing him, but he was actually curious to know why Jaehwan had worn lingerie for a session—he wasn’t even aware to begin with that he was allowed to have such treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“You just earned it,” came the wispy reply, and Wonshik learnt that that was that when Jaehwan spun around for once and wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn’t even give Wonshik a second’s notice before he pressed his lips against his, and Wonshik just took it in, only stumbling back towards the bed until he was sitting with Jaehwan hot and pliant on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the wetness of Jaehwan’s lips sliding against his own, just how eager he was to take what he wanted as he licked deeper into his mouth. Wonshik could feel coldness against his chin, and they must’ve been kissing so sloppily for minutes now as when he pulled back for once, he had the satisfaction of seeing the shiny string of saliva dripping between their lips.</p><p> </p><p>The younger’s mouth looked so swollen and used already, further driving Wonshik close to losing it as he dove back in and kissed him more desperately than before. His hands strayed from where they patiently hanged off Jaehwans’s waist, sliding down until his palms were unabashedly groping Jaehwan under his panties. He could feel the wet spot brushing against his knuckles every now and then, and Wonshik couldn’t help himself but to run his pinky finger along his crack and feel just how soaked Jaehwan was for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan mewled quietly when he felt the pad of Wonshik’s finger poking against his rim, moaning into the other’s mouth just for Wonshik to catch it between their kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good boy, sugar… So fucking wet just for me…” Wonshik rasped to his lips when he broke off once again, and he knew this was his last straw because he had the mistake of looking down and seeking just how wet and hard Jaehwan was under his panties, the measly fabric doing absolutely nothing to hide how dripping wet and hard he was just from all this kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Wonshik stood up with his hands still on Jaehwan’s butt, before gently settling him down against the sheets and he had to admire just how lovely he looked when Jaehwan laid his head down the pillow and his lashes fluttered close.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could open his eyes again, Wonshik immediately set off to do what he wanted and spread Jaehwan’s legs with a steady hand, diving in to take Jaehwan’s clothed erection in his mouth and he had to keep himself from moaning out loud as he tasted the salty precum-stained panties on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan couldn’t help but yell his name loudly, then, eyes flashing open as he helplessly gripped the sheets as Wonshik suckled him into his mouth as much as the barricading fabric could let.</p><p> </p><p>As if to make things worse, or better, Wonshik had to sneak his finger between his asscheeks and rub his index finger against his pucker, uselessly checking if Jaehwan was ready for him when he could just feel how damp the sheets under Jaehwan’s ass had become already.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck… </em>” Jaehwan cursed to the pillow when Wonshik slid his finger in; his mouth still hadn’t latched off Jaehwan’s crotch as he caught the rim of Jaehwan’s hole with his forefinger.</p><p>He had to clench his knuckles tighter to the bedsheets, or God so help Jaehwan in holding back from grinding back to Wonshik’s mouth and finger. He was just leaking so much that the next finger didn’t even feel like anything, that Wonshik knew by instinct that he could fit another one right after. So he did.</p><p> </p><p>With three of Wonshik’s fingers in, knuckles deep and cock wet from both his own precum and the older man’s spit, Jaehwan was just a moment’s away from cumming that he had to let out an embarrassing wail to let the other know he was so close to tipping over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik pulled off with a satisfied smile, as if he’s proud he managed to bring Jaehwan close to tears and cumming in his underwear with just a few of his fingers and his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonshik… Please… “ Jaehwan hoarsely plead, sparkly tears finally spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks as he begged for Wonshik to take him already.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, sugar.” Wonshik went up to him and kissed his tear-stained cheek. “I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers deftly pulled Jaehwan’s stained panties off, soaked from precum and slick that it might be near impossible from getting salvaged after this.</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik couldn’t help it—the scent of Jaehwan's arousal stayed on his skin and he wasn't able to hold back from moaning loudly as the thick scent filled his nose and at the same time flooded his brain like an aphrodisiac.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell so fucking good, baby,” Wonshik grunted out as he finally pulled his long-forgotten cock free from his jeans, generously pumping himself a few times as he didn’t want to cum either before feeling Jaehwan’s warmth surround him.</p><p> </p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation, he slid his hard length into his Jaehwan’s pucker, the rim catching on the head of his cock for a moment when he began to slowly slide out again.</p><p> </p><p>The omega lowly moaned as his eyes are shut, mouth parted open as he let out the smallest of noises when Wonshik finally started moving for real.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, <em> Jaehwan </em>—” Wonshik gasped when Jaehwan clenched around him out of nowhere, the slick heat clamping down on his cock and made every thrust even more delicious than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—ah—more, please,” Jaehwan gasped out and who was Wonshik to deny? He grabbed Jaehwan’s left ankle and raised his leg high, allowing his body to lie on his side and grant him the space he needed. Wonshik fucked closer to him, his legs straddled over Jaehwan’s right leg as he thrust hard and deep into the him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty like this,” Wonshik admitted with full sincerity, even when Jaehwan had the glassiest eyes, dried tears on his face, and his dick drooling against his belly and on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—stop…” Jaehwan’s moan got caught in his throat, and Wonshik had the privilege of seeing the omega cum undone in front of him once more as he came with a high keen of his Wonshik’s name. </p><p>He only had a second’s notice to realise his own knot beginning to swell and Wonshik had a split second to fix their position before he came deep inside him, his load filling the younger full and all they can do right after is smile tiredly and kiss even more.</p><p> </p><p>As his knot had fully swelled inside Jaehwan, there’d be enough time for Wonshik to kiss him as much as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Until next time.</p><p> </p><p>::</p><p>The thick air at the bar tickled Jaehwan's nose; so many people in a tiny space and with the sharp smell of alcohol lingering everywhere, it wasn't the nicest but he would manage.</p><p>"We should've gone to some place nicer," Taekwoon huffed, putting their drinks on their table. It was no secret that Taekwoon wasn't a fan of crowded places, especially bars and clubs.</p><p>"Come on, Taekwoonie. It's not as bad, I swear! The live performances are really nice, it's worth it," Jaehwan tried to reason with the older man after taking a sip of his Rum punch, a knot visibly noticeable between his eyebrows as he did so. "Also, they have an open stage on Friday night."</p><p>"So?" Taekwoon raised his brow, looking at Jaehwan like he was ready to kick him under the table if Jaehwan suggested anything funny.</p><p>"Nothing…" Jaehwan looked around, trying to escape from Taekwoon's sharp feline eyes.</p><p>"Where is he? Is he usually late?" Taekwoon rolled his eyes as he ran the tip of his long pointer finger over the edge of his Fabiola glass.</p><p>"Not fortuitously," Jaehwan chuckled.</p><p>"So he's late on purpose?"</p><p>"More like he wants to make an entrance." Jaehwan shrugged, his cheeks already heating up and blooming into a nice rosy blush and he hadn't even finished his first drink.</p><p>"Well, that's rude and immature. If he really respects the people he's meeting he should at least—" Taekwoon stopped mid sentence, leaving Jaehwan confused.</p><p>"Taek? Are you okay?" Jaehwan waved his hand around Taekwoon's face but his eyes seemed to be locked on something. Or someone.</p><p>"You guys started without me?" came the velvety voice of none other than Cha Hakyeon himself.</p><p>Well, that explained Taekwoon freezing, even though Jaehwan hadn't seen his other boss.                  </p><p>::</p><p>Taekwoon forgot where he was and what he was doing for a solid thirty seconds. He wanted to smack Jaehwan on the back of the head for not warning him about the omega. Cha Hakyeon.</p><p>The man walked with such grace you'd think he weighs nothing, almost like he was floating a few inches above the ground. His honey tan skin glowed brighter than pure gold under the artificial light of the bar.</p><p>Taekwoon wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if people moved aside as the man walked. A head taller than about half of the people at the bar with his long neck that was decorated in thin golden chains, the omega walked towards their table. He was dressed in a burgundy silk blouse with flowy sleeves and black dress pants that hugged his slim but toned legs beautifully. His shiny, pointy dress shoes clicked as he got closer to their table. Taekwoon wasn't sure if he was imagining the clicking of the shoes or if they were truly loud enough to be heard over the voices and the music in the bar.</p><p>"<em> You guys started without me </em>?" And his honeyed voice that could bring a man to his knees…</p><p>Taekwoon only blinked as Jaehwan turned around to greet his other boss.</p><p>"Hakyeon, so nice of you to finally show up! Taekwoon was just complaining—"</p><p>"Jung Taekwoon," he surprised himself by introducing himself loudly over Jaehwan's words. He stretched his hand towards the older omega, hoping his palm wasn't sweaty.</p><p>"Cha Hakyeon. Pleasure."</p><p>Hakyeon took his hand in a firm yet gentle grip, his palm at least five degrees hotter than Taekwoon's... or maybe Taekwoon's hand had gotten cold. He pulled his hand back quickly, afraid his cold sweaty palm would make the omega uncomfortable.</p><p>Hakyeon slipped between Jaehwan's legs and the table and sat between the omega and Taekwoon.</p><p>"I'll go get drinks," Jaehwan stood up with his empty glass. "Hakyeon? The usual?" he asked, turning to the older.</p><p>"Yes love, thank you." The smile Hakyeon gave Jaehwan was worth a million dollars and Taekwoon didn't feel worthy enough to see it.</p><p>"<em> Daegunie </em>?" It took him a second to register what Jaehwan was asking him.</p><p>"Uh… Sure. I'll have whatever he's having," he blurted without thinking.</p><p>"Okay, two dry martinis then!" </p><p>Martini wasn't his favourite but he didn't give a damn.</p><p>"Jung Taekwoon, I've heard a lot about you from our Jaehwanie," Hakyeon spoke with a smirk and a look Taekwoon couldn't read.</p><p>"Only good things I hope," Taekwoon chuckled nervously, not meeting the omega's captivating eyes.</p><p>"Please, Jaehwanie adores you like an older brother. He looks up to you," Hakyeon said with an easy smile.</p><p>"I care for him deeply as well. He's an amazing guy. You should see him with kids. They worship him," Taekwoon said truthfully. He met Jaehwan when he was only nineteen, just lost his parents to an unfortunate accident and his home through bankruptcy. The older man gave him a job at his daycare and let him stay there until he could afford a place of his own.</p><p>He watched him break down and pick himself up more than he could count but the boy never gave up and Taekwoon respected him for that.</p><p>"I'm glad we've finally met, Taekwoon-ssi," Hakyeon said, crossing his legs gracefully, making him look almost royalty sitting on the velvet sofa.</p><p>"Likewise." Taekwoon looked down, hoping his light foundation would cover any blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks.</p><p>Jaehwan appeared at the table out of nowhere, putting the martini glasses down in front of the two elders.</p><p>"How do I look?" he asked, running his fingers through his styled hair.</p><p>"As gorgeous as ever sweetheart," Hakyeon cooed, pulling a small object out of his pocket and gesturing for Jaehwan to come closer.</p><p>Jaehwan leaned over the table without a question, facing Hakyeon as he uncapped what seemed to be a lip gloss. He squeezed some onto his finger and padded softly over Jaehwan's plump lips, making them look more glossy and shiny.</p><p>"Where are you going?” Taekwoon asked, trying not to gape at the scene in front of him that seemed far too intimate for him to be witnessing.</p><p>"On stage." Jaehwan grinned and ran towards the backstage.</p><p>"Good luck love," Hakyeon cheered behind him, taking a small sip of his drink as he followed the younger with his eyes.</p><p>Taekwoon made himself look busy with his drink too; his brain had shut down and he didn't know what to say. Jaehwan and Hakyeon looked close. The younger had never mentioned having any sort of relationship other than professional with the older omega but watching them interact made it seem like they were too familiar and comfortable with each other.</p><p>Something felt burning inside Taekwoon's chest. Was it jealousy? He didn't want to admit it, but more importantly, he wasn't sure if he was mad about Jaehwan not telling him if he was intimate with his other boss or if he was jealous of Jaehwan. He shook his head.</p><p>
  <em> I'm better than this. </em>
</p><p>"Have you heard him sing?" Hakyeon asked, not taking his eyes off the still empty stage. There just was someone setting a high chair and a mic stand.</p><p>"Of course, he sings to kids all the time."</p><p>"Ah! Silly me." Hakyeon hid his shy smile behind his drink. Taekwoon wanted—<em> needed </em>—to capture that smile to keep forever.</p><p>Jaehwan walked on the stage not long after, looking fairly relaxed as he introduced himself and the song he was going to perform, “Goodbye” by Park Hyoshin.</p><p>No matter how many times Taekwoon heard the omega sing, he would still get hypnotized by Jaehwan's magical voice.</p><p>"Did something happen recently? At the manor I mean," Taekwoon asked suddenly, not being able to hold his curiosity and worry back. He had tried to talk to Jaehwan several times, but the boy didn't seem to want to talk about it and completely denied anything being wrong. But Taekwoon had known the omega long enough to know when something was occupying his mind.</p><p>"It's not my place to say if he didn't tell you," Hakyeon replied after a pause.</p><p>"I don't need details, I didn’t mean to pry. I just want to know if… Anyone hurt him."</p><p>Hakyeon watched Jaehwan on stage with adoration as the younger poured his heart out through the music.</p><p>"No. I wouldn't let anyone harm him in any way," Hakyeon said without taking his eyes off the boy on stage.</p><p>Taekwoon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hakyeon's voice didn't shake when replying yet it didn't feel like it was the whole truth. Taekwoon sensed there was more to the situation, whatever it was, but he decided to respect Jaehwan's space and let him reach out to him in his own time. The omega knew that he could talk to Taekwoon about anything and that he wouldn't hesitate to help the younger anyway he could.</p><p>So, he decided to wait.</p><p>"Neither would I."</p><p>:: </p><p>The doorbell could barely be heard over a dozen kids running around and making all sorts of noises. It was Sanghyuk with a huge wrapped box, probably the electric car Jieun has been talking his ears off about. Wonshik buzzed him in.</p><p>“Jieun-ah, look who’s here!” Wonshik called his daughter over. She screeched, running to the door before Sanghyuk arrived from the elevator. Jieun was jumping in her spot at the doorway, her peach puffy tutu moving up and down with her. She looked beautiful in her ballerina dress with her hair tied into the best bun Wonshik could manage. They had also borrowed lip gloss from Grandma because it was her birthday and she could do whatever she wanted. Almost anything.</p><p>"Uncle Hyogi!" she screamed, running towards the man at light speed and hugging his legs.</p><p>"Munchkin! Happy birthday!" Sanghyuk greeted, balancing the huge present in one hand and somehow managing to lift the little girl up with his other hand. Jieun was pretty much crawling up on him already; he had no choice. Sanghyuk, contrary to Wonshik and everyone's belief, was really good with kids. Jieun left a tiny pink spot on Sanghyuk’s cheek where she kissed him. Wonshik chuckled from the door.</p><p>"T’anks uncle Hyogi. Is that for me<em>eeee</em>?" she squealed at the huge present wrapped in rose pink and gold in Sanghyuk's hand.</p><p>"Is it anyone else's birthday I didn't know of?" Sanghyuk asked in fake surprise.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Then it's for you Munchkin. Can I come in now?" he asked, still standing between the elevator doors where Jieun attacked him.</p><p>"Yes!" She jumped down from Sanghyuk's arms, making Wonshik's heart skip a beat, and ran inside to play with her friends.</p><p>"Hey! Come on in. Thanks for stopping by," Wonshik chuckled, extending a hand to shake his friend's hand.</p><p>"Hey," Sanghyuk replied while toeing his shoes off. His eyes darted up at the loud scream that came from the living room, making his eyes go wide. "You said there's gonna be four to five of them!"</p><p>"Well," Wonshik chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck without meeting his friend's eyes. "I didn't think they'd all show up…"</p><p>"Jesus… Alright," Sanghyuk sighed, handing Wonshik the present and probably giving himself a pep-talk before going there to entertain the kids. Because that's what he was there for basically. Wonshik was helpless with that many kids and his mom had caught the flu.</p><p>"I appreciate you doing this, Hyuk-ah. "</p><p>"You owe me a drink, old man." Sanghyuk winked as he made his way towards the circle of kids.</p><p>"Be careful who you call an old man. Did you bring your red nose?" Wonshik teased, barely containing his laughter. Sanghyuk just sent him a death glare, already too close to the children to curse.</p><p>"Uncle Hyogi, will you give us piggybacks? <em> Please </em>?" Wonshik heard Jieun ask in her most polite tone as if anyone could deny her. Once again Wonshik was glad that it was Sanghyuk in there instead of him.</p><p>::</p><p>"You owe me three drinks, and a dinner," Sanghyuk said with a hand on his neck. Wonshik grimaced. That must've hurt.</p><p>"Make it five," the older chuckled, giving him a glass of soda which Sanghyuk accepted gratefully.</p><p>Wonshik and Sanghyuk watched the kids as they sang along to the song that was playing on the TV and danced in circles. It was endearing to watch the kids play but he didn't know how Jaehwan did it every day. One must have the patience of a saint.</p><p> Wonshik couldn't help but imagine Jaehwan in a pastel shirt and light washed jeans singing along to 'Into the Unknown' theatrically. He seemed like he had a lovely singing voice.</p><p>"How are you doing?" asked Sanghyuk, pulling him out of the daydream.</p><p>"Hm? I'm doing alright. Almost done with the book, I should be able to send it to you before next weekend."</p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it," Sanghyuk said bluntly. "You could've asked him to come, I'm sure the kids would've loved him too."</p><p>"What—do you realise how wrong and unprofessional that would be?" His heartbeat picked up at the mention of Jaehwan</p><p>"I think you're already way past that. That ship sank the moment you…" Sanghyuk paused to make sure there weren't any children around. "Busted a nut in him."</p><p>"Oh my god! What is wrong with you? Are you a teenager?" Wonshik hit him on the arm, his face visibly heating up. "I can't just tell him… What if he doesn't want to see me again? Or thinks I have other motives?"</p><p>"So you're saying you don't want him to cook you dinner and have your babies?" Sanghyuk smiled tauntingly like the bully he was.</p><p>"You're unbelievable." Wonshik shook his head in disapproval, trying very hard not to imagine Jaehwan walking around his house doing chores and being domestic because it was sexist and Wonshik wasn't that kind of alpha.</p><p>"You want that and you know it."</p><p>"That's not the point." Wonshik was about to argue with the younger when Jieun ran towards him with her hair twice as messier than how it was ten minutes ago.</p><p>"Dada can we have cake already? <em> Pwease </em>?" She jumped on her toes with her hands behind her. Wonshik picked her up and kissed her nose as she squealed.</p><p>"Of course pumpkin, I was just waiting for you guys to finish dancing," he cooed, pinching her cheek before handing her over to Sanghyuk to grab the cake from the fridge.</p><p>"See if you can gather them around the table for a picture?" he asked, almost beggingly, as if he knew it was near impossible to make four-year-old kids stand still for more than half a second. But if anyone could do it, it was Sanghyuk with his kid-charming looks.</p><p>The kids probably saw him as a giant teddy bear anyway.</p><p>::</p><p>Sanghyuk dropped face flat on the king-sized bed, breathing in the faint smell of Hongbin that probably can’t be washed off of the older’s sheets. He was sore all over after Jieun’s birthday party.</p><p>God, he thought he was a young and healthy alpha but just a couple of hours with those kids tired him more than half an hour of cardio. Even then, like hell he was gonna miss his appointment with Hongbin.</p><p>The omega had become pretty popular these days and if he didn’t act fast Sanghyuk wouldn’t get to book him. It was irritating but he was not going to ask the guy to not sleep with others. He had known Hongbin long enough to know what would happen if he did.</p><p>He also knew what would happen if he booked too often. He liked to think Hongbin liked him at least a little to not be too disappointed to see him for two days in a row but he couldn’t risk getting himself into the omega’s blacklist. Even the thought made his heart clench uncomfortably in his chest. If only...</p><p>His neck was killing him… Maybe he’d ask Hongbin for a massage instead of a fuck. God knows he wouldn’t mind just laying on the bed with the omega in his arms, running his fingers through his silky black hair and feeling the older snuggle closer into his chest.</p><p>His lids were just getting heavy when the door opened then slammed shut.</p><p>“Sorry, keep forgetting how heavy this door is—are you sleeping?” Hongbin was staring at him with a raised brow and crossed arms leaning onto the wall in front of the bed.</p><p>“No, no, I’m just—” Sanhyuk rolled over, sitting up with his hand rubbing his tired eyes, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed "—sore.”</p><p>“Did you lift a building or something?” Hongbin teased, walking unhurriedly towards the bed.</p><p>“Close. It was my niece’s birthday party.” </p><p>Hongbin grimaced, standing between Sanghyuk’s legs.</p><p>“Kids. Not a fan,” Hongbin said flatly, but his eyes glistened under the dim light of the room. Sanghyuk rested his hands casually around his tiny waist. “So, you just wanna go to bed?” he challenged.</p><p>“‘Course not. Never too tired for you,” Sanghyuk purred, burying his face in the omega’s stomach, inhaling his cool and salty scent. He smelled like a summer's day at the beach.</p><p>“Shut up, you can barely keep your eyes open.” Hongbin pulled him back by the hair, looking down at him with a smirk. "Lie down, I’ll rub your shoulders.”</p><p>Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide but he discarded his shirt and crawled up the bed and lied on his front before the older regretted his offer.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this though, it’s okay,” Sanghyuk mumbled with his mouth against the sheets.</p><p>“Shut up,” Hongbin joked before he positioned himself right on top of Sanhyuk’s ass with his leg on both sides. Sanghyuk didn’t want to read too much into it but he thought he felt Hongbin was half-hard against his butt. </p><p>Cool fingers ghosted over the planes of his shoulders.</p><p>“Are you gonna give me a massage or are you gonna tickle me?” </p><p>“I will stab you if you don’t shut up.” The omega flicked his shoulder lightly, making Sanghyuk giggle.</p><p>Soft fingers started rubbing circles onto the tightness of his shoulders. Hognbin had a firm grip even though he had really small hands. Sanghyuk always teased him about his hands but deep down he adored them so much…</p><p>“Ah!” Sanghyuk groaned in pain. Hongbin kept pushing onto the spot that hurt the most.</p><p>“There's so much tightness in here, you need to take it easy for a few days, champ,” Hongbin teased, his voice going an octave deeper.  Teasing was his default mode.</p><p>“Alright, doc."</p><p>“I’m serious, take a few days off Sanghyuk.”</p><p>“Hm…” Sanghyuk was getting drowsy again, barely registering Hongbin’s words. His voice just sounded so nice and warm and Sanghyuk could listen to it forever…</p><p>“I used to be a masseur.”</p><p>“Oh? Why did you leave then? You have really nice hands,” Sanghyuk asked, trying his hardest not to fall asleep.</p><p>“Sexual harassment."</p><p>Sanghyuk was now wide awake. “What? Wait, then why—” Hongbin didn’t let him finish.</p><p>“I figured if I’m gonna be used, I might as well get paid for it,” he answered without hearing the rest of his question. “I was lucky to find Hakyeon. He’s created a safe place for us all. Well, the safest place there is.” He shrugged.</p><p>“I…” Sanghyuk was at a loss for words, not because he didn’t know how to react to that information (which he didn't), but because this was the most Hongbin had ever said about himself.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. In fact, please don’t say anything. I’m happy with my job.”</p><p>Sanghyuk nodded in the limited moving space he had. </p><p>Minutes passed. Sanghyuk didn’t know how long; it could’ve been five minutes as easy as it could’ve been half an hour. He was wide awake and all he could think of was the man on top of him. Hongbin’s fingers were going lower and lower, sending a shiver down the younger’s spine which then sent all his blood towards his dick. Hongbin wasn’t much far behind him, his hands getting sloppier and his chest going lower and lower. Sanghyuk could almost feel the warmth radiating from the older’s chest.</p><p>He felt a hot shaky breath behind his ear.</p><p>“Hongbin,” Sanghyuk groaned, trying to grab the older’s thighs from where he was lying.</p><p>The warmth was gone in a heartbeat. Hongbin sat up straight again, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re tired. You should get some rest.”</p><p>“No, Bin. It’s alright, I…” A thought crossed Sanghyuk’s mind. It was a dangerous thought. One that could make their current situation more awkward, but he was too tired to weigh the risks. “You could fuck me.” The words were out of his mouth and there was no turning back.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly frowned upon for alphas to bottom anymore but it was still considered somewhat intimate. Something mostly couples tried after being together for a long time. It usually took the alpha a long time to trust his omega with that. But Sanghyuk didn’t believe in all that crap. “I mean, if you want to.”</p><p>Hongbin was silent. The air in the room was getting heavier by the second.</p><p>
  <em> This was a mistake. </em>
</p><p>“I... I’m sorry, forgot it—”</p><p>“Okay,” Hongbin said suddenly, cutting Sanghyuk off.</p><p>"…Okay what?”</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll top. If you still want to,” Hongbin breathed, not being able to hide the shaking in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I… Yeah I want to. If you do.”</p><p>“Sh… Relax Hyukkie. Hyung will take care of you,” the older whispered sweetly into the alpha’s ear. Sanghyuk couldn’t do much more than curse under his breath. He was about to witness a new side of Hongbin.</p><p>Something was different about the omega that night. He seemed more open. More vulnerable. But Sanghyuk didn’t have the time to analyze that.</p><p>His jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down with his boxers without him noticing. Hongbin pushed his knees apart enough to fit between them. The stretch in Sanghyuk’s thighs was deliciously painful. The friction between his dick and the sheets was almost too tempting but he stayed still. He wanted to enjoy every second of Hongbin ‘taking care’ of him.</p><p>A cold, wet finger rubbed over his sensitive hole, making him hiss in the sudden coldness. Sanghyuk was too out of it to think about where and how the older got lube from. He was just glad that he did.</p><p>“Relax. Take a deep breath,” Hongbin instructed. Sanghyuk did his best to follow. “You’re so tight. How long has it been?” It almost sounded like he was teasing but also genuinely curious. </p><p>“Too long,” Sanghyuk laughed nervously. At the same time, Hogbin inserted the first finger. The alpha hissed at the alien stretch. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it’d be.</p><p>“Phew,” Sanghyuk sighed, trying to even his breathing.</p><p>“You’re doing good, Hyukkie,” Hongbin rewarded him by starting to move his delicate finger in and out of his tightness in slow careful thrusts.</p><p>Hongbin was three fingers deep in him in no time, practiced fingers thrusting in and out with ease, stretching him out and rubbing his walls. Sanghyuk had started to push back on Hongbin’s fingers as soon as the second finger was inside him. It hadn’t taken Hongbin long to find his prostate, which sent electric shocks straight to his already rock hard cock.</p><p>Sanghyuk would’ve been embarrassed by the sounds he was making but he was too far gone to give a fuck, and Hongbin’s fingers felt so good…</p><p>“Come on hyung, I’m ready… Fuck,” Sanghyuk cursed as Hongbin rubbed at his sweet spot. “Do you want me to beg?”</p><p>“That would be nice… Would you beg for my cock Hyukkie?” Hongbin chuckled, voice lower than Sanghyuk had ever heard him. It could’ve been the arousal messing with Sanghyuk’s judgment but he didn’t care.</p><p>All he knew was that Hongbin was insanely hot like this and that he could cum on his fingers. But he would rather cum on his dick.</p><p>“Please, <em> hyung… </em> Fuck, I’m… <em> Mmm </em> ... <em> Please… ”  </em></p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please fuck me. With your cock, <em> please hyung,” </em> Sanghyuk was losing his mind, the fingers in his ass weren’t enough and Hongbin kept teasing him.</p><p>“That’s a good boy, Hyuk-ah.” He pulled his fingers out and slapped Sanghyuk’s cheeks with his wet fingers. The alpha hissed in pain but it just made him push his ass further up.</p><p>The older man positioned himself between Sanghyuk’s spread knees, hands on both sides of Sanghyuk’s ribs. He pushed it ever so slowly, leaving kisses on the alpha’s back as he penetrated his tightness.</p><p>They were lucky all the rooms were soundproof because Sanghyuk couldn’t explain himself for begging and crying for Hongbin all night. It was something he didn’t know he needed until it happened. </p><p>None of them said anything when Hongbin was pulling the covers over their exhausted bodies later. Sanghyuk was almost passed out when Hongbin kissed his forehead goodnight—or maybe it was his imagination.</p><p>::</p><p>Wonshik took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of Jaehwan’s shampoo—coconut and wild berries—and of course, Jaehwan’s unmistakable sugary scent. The omega was lying on his chest with his legs tangled with Wonshik’s, running the soft pad of his finger over Wonshik’s chest and making goosebumps rise on the alpha’s skin.</p><p>Jaehwan was humming under his breath, his voice soft as feathers. The corners of Wonshik’s lips curved up as he laid his cheek on the crown of Jaehwan’s head, listening to the boy’s angelic voice.</p><p>Jaehwan was relaxed. He was happy and satisfied and Wonshik’s inner alpha could sense it and couldn’t help feeling proud and content. If only he could stay like this with Jaehwan’s pliant body wrapped around him all night….</p><p>It had been almost two months since their first meeting. Every time Wonshik booked a session, planning to talk to the younger after and telling him that he knew about his day job, and maybe, just maybe he could ask the omega out.</p><p>He would practice what to say but in the end, he’d talk himself out of it. It never felt quite right. And what if Jaehwan rejected him, what if it was just Wonshik’s wishful thinking that Jaehwan felt the same? On top of all of that, he didn’t know if it would get Jaehwan in trouble and that was the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Wonshik was so lost in his own head that he barely felt the vibration in Jaehwan’s face against his chest when he spoke.</p><p>“What?” he asked, shaking his thoughts away.</p><p>“Your daughter, where is she right now?” Jaehwan spoke so softly, almost unsure if it was okay to ask that question. Wonshik’s heart melted.</p><p>“She’s with my mom.” He smiled, running his fingers through Jaehwan’s soft locks. “My house is just a block away from my parents.”</p><p>“Oh. I thought… I thought you would have a babysitter.” Jaehwan looked up, his round eyes and his sharp nose making him look like a puppy from where Wonshik was looking at him.</p><p>“I never hired one. It was never an option.” Wonshik took a deep breath. “When I told Sunhye that I would take responsibility I meant to do it myself.</p><p>I’ve seen so many people, even some of my own friends from high school and college having kids and then dumping them to their parents or hiring full-time babysitters. I promised her and myself that I wouldn’t raise my kid like that.”</p><p>“You never got any help?” Jaehwan gaped, his eyes going from almond shaped to circles.</p><p>“Of course I had help!” Wonshik couldn’t help but laugh. “I stayed at my parents’ for a month after she was born. I was clueless! And she was so small I was afraid to accidentally crush her in my hands.</p><p>I think the hardest part was learning to cook, at least for me. For a while, my mom would come to my place and we would cook together while she slept until I was capable of feeding my daughter and myself.”</p><p>“Isn’t waking up in the middle of the night the hardest part?” Jaehwan asked a fair question.</p><p>“It would be if I slept in the first place.” Wonshik winked.</p><p>“<em> What </em>!” Jaehwan gasped.</p><p>“Relax Jaehwan, that’s how I had always been. I’m a writer and the best time to write is when the moon is up.” He chuckled, booping Jaehwan’s nose endearingly.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’ve only recently been waking up early since she’s started going to daycare. I take naps later in the morning,” Wonshik said. Talking to Jaehwan seemed to be the easiest thing in the whole world but the clock on the wall across the bed was a sad reminder that their time was almost up. </p><p>Wonshik felt wetness on his collarbone where Jaehwan’s face rested.</p><p>“Jaehwan? Sugar, are you..?” He asked hesitantly, his heart beating twice as fast as normal. Maybe he shouldn’t have ranted about his life…</p><p>Jaehwan lifted his face up, wiping the tears off his face quickly with the back of his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just…” Jaehwan tried to speak but his voice broke, Wonshik’s heart along with it as new tears started streaming down his angelic face. “You- u’re such a good d-dad, she’s s-sso lucky to h-have you…” He hiccuped.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart…” Wonshik cupped his face in both hands, pulling him forward so he could kiss Jaehwan’s tears away and then pulled the omega to his lap and held him tightly against his chest as Jaehwan cried silent tears. </p><p>“My parents… they were like soulmates. Met each other on Jeju Island when my dad was on a business trip with his dad and mom was on vacation. It was love at first sight.</p><p>They got married in a month. They had me soon after their honeymoon. My dad inherited the carpentry company from my grandpa when I was three and we had a great life. Perfect family. Then they had my brother when I was seven.” Jaehwan spoke in a hoarse shaky voice, but Wonshik was in no rush, listening patiently and rubbing the omega’s back as he told his story.</p><p>“My dad’s partner embezzled a shit ton of money and flew to the U.S. and the company went bankrupt. I was 17, I had to leave art school so we could pay for the lawyers and Jinho’s school.”</p><p>Wonshik’s heart clenched in his chest uncomfortably; he held Jaehwan’s frame a bit tighter as if trying to hold the boy’s broken pieces together. </p><p>“We lived in a small room for months, all we had left was my dad’s car.</p><p>One day they… my dad’s car was found down a cliff… they were-” He hiccuped. “th..they…”</p><p>“Shhhhh...” Wonshik hugged him tighter, kissing the crown of the weeping omega’s head.</p><p>“Everyone s...said they comm..mitted suicide, but they<em> didn’t </em> !” He sobbed harder. “ <em> They wouldn’t </em>!”</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry…” Wonshik said hoarsely, a tear sliding down from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“No one deserves to go through what you’ve gone through, Jaehwan. You’re the bravest boy I’ve ever seen,” he murmured softly into the boy’s ear.</p><p>“You raised a child on your own!” Jaehwan argued, his glossy eyes looking up to Wonshik.</p><p>“I had a choice, and I chose to do it. You didn’t,” he responded, cupping Jaehwan’s cheeks in his hands and running his thumb over the pink of his cheeks. “Listen to me, if you ever need anything, anything, don’t hesitate to ask me.”</p><p>Jaehwan’s head dropped low, hiding his face as more tears ran down his face.</p><p>“And I don’t expect anything in return, sugar! Look at me.” </p><p>Jaehwan looked up hesitantly.</p><p>“I’m doing alright now, I have… friends. And Hakyeon is as close as family.” The omega did his best to give a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Wonshik pecked his forehead. “But I want you to know that you can consider me a friend too if it’s not too much to ask for.”</p><p>Jaehwan giggled and leaned forward, locking his lips with Wonshik’s, his arms circling around the alpha’s neck as he smiled into the kiss.</p><p>“Can I ask you something then?” Jaehwan pulled back, breathless and swollen lips.</p><p>“Anything, sugar.”</p><p>::</p><p>“Dada?” Jieun called from her spot on top of the counter with her mouth half full with her favorite chocolate and strawberry cereal.</p><p>“Yeah, sweetie?” Wonshik looked up from his phone, putting down his mug to give his daughter all his attention. She was always brimming with questions that she never seemed to run out of. His emails and coffee could wait.</p><p>“Is dada happy?”</p><p>That came out of nowhere... But Wonshik knew that the question could mean a hundred different things. He just needed to ask for some elaboration.</p><p>“Of course dada is happy, pumpkin! What do you mean?”</p><p>“No, I mean…” She pondered over her next words. “Jieun is happy because uncle Hyogie got her vroom vroom.” That she was. She would rarely leave the damn car. For the first week, she would eat and watch TV in it even if it ran out of battery. </p><p>“I know sweetie, you’ve made that very clear,” Wonshik chuckled, but Jieun’s next words wiped color off his face.</p><p>“And dada’s been ‘appy with his telpo,” which translated to ‘dada has been smiling at his phone’. </p><p>“Ah…” Maybe Wonshik had been texting Jaehwan since they exchanged numbers. That was actually an exaggeration. They had texted exactly three times and it was for arranging something important but Wonshik had been looking at the texts and rereading them like a teenager in love. And apparently smiling while doing so. Jieun’s observation skills were starting to become scary.</p><p>“Dada have a <em> girlfren </em>?” she asked with a sneaky grin. Wonshik did not know where and how she learned to do that.</p><p>“Jieun-ah! What are you talking about?” Wonshik laughed, sipping his coffee while trying not to choke. This was not how he imagined his morning would begin.</p><p>Jieun looked at him silently for a few seconds and then suddenly gasped, jumping up and standing on the counter.</p><p>“A <em> boyfren </em>?” She squealed and started to jump up and down. “Dada have a boyfren! Dada have a boyfren!”</p><p>Wonshik grabbed her before she could fall down the counter and hurt herself, and embarrass Wonshik even further.</p><p>“Jieun, shhhhhh! I don’t have a boyfriend!” Wonshik exclaimed after putting her down on the counter chair.</p><p>“No.” She crossed her arms and frowned.</p><p>“Yes.” Wonshik didn’t know he got into this mess or how to get out of it.</p><p>“Yes! I said dada! You have a boyfren!” She threw her hands up dramatically. Where did she learn to be so dramatic?</p><p>“No, Jieun-ah, listen, dada does not have a boyfriend or girlfriend alright?” Wonshik was pretty sure she didn’t even fully understand the concept of having a girlfriend and boyfriend. “Dada is happy for a lot of things! I’m happy because of Jieun, because of Grandma and Grandpa, because of uncle Hyogi, because we have a nice house and nice neighbors and lots and lots of other things.”</p><p>She pouted.</p><p>“Sweetie, where did you even learn about this?”</p><p>“Kyun talked to me his mama is happy when she have a boyfren,” she replied while swinging her legs back and forth on the high chair.</p><p>Wonshik gently picked her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She circled her tiny arms around his neck, resting her head on Wonshik’s shoulder.</p><p>“Jieun-ah, I don’t know if you can understand this but I want you to know that dada is happiest when he’s with Jieun,” he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple without pulling back.</p><p>“Jieun ‘appies wit dada too,” she mumbled into his shoulder in her small voice, making Wonshik’s heart break and grow ten sizes bigger at the same size. Wonshik teared up as he squeezed her tighter into his chest. He didn’t know what country he saved in his previous life to be blessed with the smartest, kindest, and most brilliant kid.</p><p>The doorbell brought them both back to reality. Jieun’s driver was here.</p><p>“Come on pumpkin, uncle Cho is here. Let’s get your bag.” </p><p>Wonshik was almost done tying her shoelaces when the driver arrived upstairs to take her.</p><p>“Have fun at daycare, alright Jieun-ah?” he called before she left.</p><p>“‘key dada! Ba-bye!” She waved before the elevator door closed and left Wonshik alone with his thoughts for the rest of the day.</p><p>His thoughts about Jaehwan and how he was another reason for his happiness the last few weeks but he knew that his happiness was bound to be shattered sooner or later.</p><p>::</p><p>"Why dada leave again?" Jieun pouted, giving Wonshik her best puppy eyes as he buttoned her red coat up.</p><p>"Pumpkin, it's a grown-up thing…" Wonshik mirrored her expression while caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You know dada wouldn’t leave if he didn't have to."</p><p>"I know…" she said unhappily. She usually didn't make a fuss about staying with Grandma for a couple of days but this one came too soon.</p><p>About two months too soon, to be exact. Wonshik was already second guessing his decision. Maybe he should've said no. He was already allowing himself too much… too much. But it was too late to back down now; it wouldn't be right. The alpha also knew whatever promises he'd make to himself at that moment would be pointless.</p><p>"Did you forget something, cupcake?" Wonshik asked before starting to put her shoes on.</p><p>"Mocha!" she gasped, running back to her room. She had forgotten her favorite stuffed animal. A sloth.</p><p>"Don't run, Jieun-ah!" Wonshik called behind her.</p><p>"Got 'im. Am ready dada.” She came running back with her stuffed sloth in her hand. Wonshik grabbed the bag he packed her for her stay in one hand and picked Jieun up with the other, his own bag already in the car since the beginning of the week. He closed the door with his leg successfully, taking a deep breath as he stepped into the elevator.</p><p>"I do it, I do it!" Jieun beamed, pushing the bottom for parking.</p><p>"Good job!" Wonshik cooed, bumping their heads together as she giggled in celebration.</p><p>::</p><p>Parking his car on the spot directed by the doorman of the complex, Wonshik took a deep breath, taking everything in. Jaehwan didn't have a car apparently. He sat behind the wheel, unmoving and eyes unfocused. Wonshik wanted this, possibly more than anything at that moment but did that mean he was ready to face the consequences later? Probably not. Did he care? He should have but he didn't.</p><p>This could change everything between them, for better or worse. It depended on both of them, he guessed, but it was a risk Wonshik was willing to take. Jaehwan had asked him, oh so shyly and a breath higher than a whisper. It took Wonshik about half a second to accept, not really thinking it through at that moment but it didn't matter. He would've said yes either way.</p><p>On his way to the 7th floor, Wonshik unlocked his phone ten times, reading Jaehwan's last text message that contained the combination of his lock. His phone almost slipped from his hand due to sweating but he caught it in the air. The alpha was already feeling hyper-focused.</p><p>34C. Jaehwan's door. Clutching at the handle of his bag, he took a deep breath. It would do nothing to relax him but it would tell him if Jaehwan's scent could leak out of the door. It hadn't, so he tapped the numbers he had already committed to memory and slipped in through the door and closed the door immediately behind himself.</p><p>Another deep breath when he was inside and his lungs filled with that sweet <em> sweet </em>scent of Jaehwan, only worse. Wonshik was, after all, standing in the middle of the omega's small living room, not to mention that said omega was in heat.</p><p>"Jaehwan-ah?" Wonshik called, his throat tingling from the thick sweet air. No answer. The alpha closed his eyes and followed the trail of scent to where it was coming from.</p><p>What he found was only the loveliest sight he'd ever laid eyes on: Jaehwan sleeping soundly over the covers in silk peach pyjamas, his hair sticking everywhere and his soft cheek squished into the pillow making him look so young and innocent…</p><p>Wonshik's heart melted at the way Jaehwan was clutching his phone in his sleep. Without thinking, Wonshik slipped behind the omega on the bed, wrapping his hands around his middle and burying his nose into the hair on the back of Jaehwan's neck.</p><p>The omega cuddled closer back into Wonshik's chest, searching for the source of the warmth. Wonshik hugged him closer and closed his own heavy lids, falling into a dreamless sleep surrounded by the sweetest scent known to man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Niki: Just wanted to quickly apologize for the long wait :( I've been really busy with work and everything and chapter 4 kicked my ass and my capricorn ass refuses to post before I've written one chapter ahead.<br/>Thank you Rachel for putting up with my illiterate ass and beta'ing for me &lt;3 You're a true hero!<br/>Come talk to me:<br/><a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/>Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated as always ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You—you’re so h… Hot,” Jaehwan panted.<br/>Wonshik chuckled shyly behind him. “Thanks?”<br/>“No, I mean… literally hot… Warm…” Jaehwan tried to explain. It wasn’t easy finding the right words when he had a fat knot stretched inside him. “Like…. So hot! Kinda like your…”</p><p>"Rut…”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi beautiful starlight ^^<br/>Stay home and stay safe &lt;3<br/>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaehwan woke up to the earthy and familiar scent of freshly brewed coffee and spice. Humming in satisfaction, he nuzzled his nose closer to the source of the smell. It grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan cracked an eye open but he couldn't see anything. It had gone dark already. Blinking a few times, trying to shake the haziness away, he eventually realized that it was Wonshik, wrapped around him like a koala, or maybe a very large, warm and nice smelling blanket. Why was Wonshik here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. The heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had asked him to. It took so much of his pride to ask and with Hakyeon's voice ringing into his ear warning him about getting involved with a client, but he did it. His heart wanted it and Jaehwan just couldn't deny himself this one. Wonshik was so sweet and caring and he looked at Jaehwan like he hung the stars in the sky. No one had looked at Jaehwan like that, ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sugar…" Wonshik groaned, probably in his sleep. Jaehwan giggled lightly, careful not to wake the older man as he kissed his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like any other heat Jaehwan ever had. His body wasn't going crazy, he wasn't shaking in want, almost as if his body knew that there was no reason to rush. His alpha was right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t 'his'... but still. Jaehwan thought his body had already considered Wonshik 'his' for some time. He had been denying it, but this was the last piece of proof Jaehwan couldn’t ignore. He had imprinted on the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he not, when Wonshik kissed him so sweetly and touched him so tenderly and called his name like no one ever had? It didn't even make sense but Jaehwas was already in too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik twitched in his sleep, blinking his eyes open slowly. Jaehwan closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, but the smile on his face wouldn’t wipe off. Wonshik hummed deep in his throat, still half asleep but awake enough to know Jaehwan wasn’t asleep. He kissed Jaehwan on the tip of his pointy nose. The omega couldn’t contain his giggle at the sweet gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Wonshik whispered for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jaehwan replied shyly, not meeting Wonshik’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik ran his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair, tilting his head up by pulling his hair back just a little. The smile that formed at the corner of Wonshik’s lips seemed to be unconscious, the corner of his eyes crinkling as the expression reached his eyes. Something tugged at Jaehwan’s heart. Or his lips, since he found himself kissing the older barely a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breath Jaehwan let out as soon as their lips touched felt like it had been held in for weeks. Jaehwan didn’t ever want to pull back; he could never get enough of Wonshik’s taste or the way he kissed him like Jaehwan was oxygen. He kissed him like Jaehwan was the only thing keeping him together while it was the other way around, or at least Jaehwan thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan had never felt more whole in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik rolled them so Jaehwan was on top of him, legs around his hips, chest to chest. It felt like their heartbeats were in sync but Jaehwan was probably imagining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely giving into the kiss, Jaehwan closed his eyes and went pliant on top of the alpha’s chest. He let his body feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every tug of his bottom lip between Wonshik’s teeth, every nibble, every lick—Jaehwan could feel them with every nerve in his body. He could feel the smallest twitch in Wonshik’s stomach, or the shiver that went down his spine when Jaehwan moaned into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat was rising in more than one way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan felt so overwhelmed with oversensitivity and heat that it seemed like it was swallowing his whole body up, and they hadn’t even gotten started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their clothes were discarded one after the other, leaving them both in nothing but their raw emotions. Jaehwan mewled into Wonshik’s mouth when he squeezed the softness of his sides, his hands big and warm around Jaehwan’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Jaehwan found himself pleading as he ground his hips over Wonshik’s, trying to get as close as possible. He wanted to feel every inch of Wonshik’s hot skin under his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh… I got you, sugar,” Wonshik whispered, his thumb rubbing over Jaehwan’s bottom lip. It must’ve looked quite swollen, red, and shiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s dark eyes were staring at him, drinking him in. Jaehwan whimpered in anticipation. Wonshik finally lifted Jaehwan off himself and put him down on his back on the sheet with inhuman fluidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan was in the middle of his cheap sheets, chest damp in a thin layer of sweat and legs open pliantly, his hard, leaking dick laying heavy on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha grabbed his left ankle, holding it up across his face as he trailed kisses down his leg. Jaehwan squealed in embarrassment as if it were their first time. With Wonshik, every time was like their first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik peppered his inner thighs and hips in hot little kisses, making Jaehwan slowly lose his mind. The omega choked when he felt a hot, wet mouth around his length without warning. Jaehwan was already a few minutes away from cumming and he wasn’t sure if he was ready or not. Wonshik’s mouth felt too damn good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man took his sweet time with him, tightening his lips around Jaehwan’s dick as he moved back and forth. The sight of him swallowing Jaehwan up alone could throw the omega over the edge. Eventually, it did. Wonshik rubbed his tongue on the sensitive skin of the younger’s dick, making him squirm under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan came with a cry as his orgasm hit him like a truck, every cell in his body feeling like it was melting. Wonshik swallowed his cum, gathering it all in his mouth without letting a single drop go to waste. Jaehwan groaned, pulling the alpha up with his hair and kissing him as deep as he could. He could still taste himself on Wonshik’s tongue. A small part of him melted in joy; no one had ever done that for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Shikkie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Jaehwan begged without knowing what he even wanted. He just needed… more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, I’m gonna take care of you,” Wonshik murmured against his lips, dark hooded eyes looking into Jaehwan’s. He felt so bare and vulnerable under the alpha. But more than anything, Jaehwan felt safe, like nothing and no one could hurt him when Wonshik was there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie on your belly, love,” Wonshik ordered. Jaehwan rolled onto his stomach hastily, feeling like his legs were getting tangled with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just come but his hardness had not gone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing at the friction between his cock and the rough sheets, he buried his face into the pillow. Wonshik ran hot fingers on his back. Jaehwan bucked his ass up to meet Wonshik’s touch on his round cheeks. The alpha’s fingers found their way between the younger’s crack. It did not come as a shock to either of them that Jaehwan was dripping wet down his thighs, his entrance throbbing and waiting to be abused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slide of two fingers was more than easy with the amount of slick that was dripping out of Jaehwan but it still didn’t stop the boy from gasping at the sudden feeling of fullness. The omega spread his legs as wide as his position on his front allowed him and bucked his bottom back trying to meet Wonshik’s careful thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was four fingers in and Jaehwan was writhing and mewling under him. The fingers were long and hot, stretching him to his limit but they were still not enough. Tears started to pool in the corner of Jaehwan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the alpha finally gave him what Jaehwan wanted, needed, the most, his breath hitched in his throat. It was hot. Wonshik was so hot that Jaehwan felt like his inside would soon start to melt, but he couldn’t stop his hips from pushing back onto the older, wanting to take in more of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W..Wonshik… ah…” Jaehwan stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Wonshik cursed. He probably wasn’t feeling any better, or worse, than Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik fucked him deep, positioned between Jaehwan’s spread legs, his burning hot chest covering Jaehwan’s sweaty back, whispering sweet nothings and praises as he rocked inside him. Jaehwan felt like he could die at how overwhelmingly good it felt to have Wonshik deep inside him as his warmth melted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot didn’t take long to show up, leaving both males moaning and shaking. Eventually Wonshik stilled as his knot fully extended and Jaehwan came shuddering under him. They stayed unmoving, their pants the only sound in the room until Wonshik rolled them so they were on their sides. He probably didn’t want to accidentally crush Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—you’re so h… Hot,” Jaehwan panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik chuckled shyly behind him. “Thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… literally hot… Warm…” Jaehwan tried to explain. It wasn’t easy finding the right words when he had a fat knot stretched inside him. “Like…. So hot! Kinda like your…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hit Jaehwan like a brick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rut…” Wonshik finished his sentence for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue or yellow?” Wonshik asked, holding two bottles of Gatorade in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan thought about it for about two seconds before answering, “blue, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, sugar,” Wonshik cooed, opening the bottle for the younger before handing it over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jaehwan said shyly, taking a big chug of the electrolyte drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had done… Three rounds? Maybe more, Wonshik couldn’t be sure but his body was still very much burning up. It was… confusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Do you think it’s your rut?” Jaehwan asked, meeting Wonshik’s eyes just for a short second. His drink was almost finished and he was running his nails over the bottle somewhat nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” The alpha rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath. “I mean…. It shouldn’t be until… next month?” Wonshik said to no one, thinking out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll know if I don’t get it next month.” He shrugged. He really couldn’t care less about it at that moment. For all it was worth, he had one less problem to worry about next month without his rut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan nodded. He looked so gorgeous with his messy hair and lustrous skin under the dim yellow light. More and more bruises were blooming onto his skin as the seconds went by: Wonshik’s love marks. If only he could make one permanent…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha shook his head, stretching a hand to the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan groaned, pouting his luscious red lips. “No… what’s the point…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get sticky and crusty if you sleep with those,” Wonshik said, pointing at the half-dried cum splatters all over Jaehwan’s chest and belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan frowned but took Wonshik’s hand anyway. The older pulled him up in one swift motion, causing the omega to fall onto his chest. He circled his arms around the younger's middle so they were touching almost head to toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Wonshik rasped, their lips a breath apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Jaehwan giggled in reply. Wonshik rubbed the tips of their noses, making heat rise on the apple of Jaehwan's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands down Jaehwan's thighs, lifting the younger off the ground. The omega wrapped his legs around Wonshik's middle. He walked them both into Jaehwan's cramped bathroom as the younger squealed in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had escalated quickly in the shower. Not that Jaehwan was surprised, or had any complaints, but he had never really seen the appeal in shower sex where everything is too slippery and wet and things could go very wrong very quickly—but how could he resist when Wonshik ran his hot hands all over his body?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was to clean him up of course, but still, Jaehwan couldn’t take his eyes off the way Wonshik’s bigger hands slid on the smooth skin of his belly, the contrast between Jaehwan’s paler skin and Wonshik’s golden caramel tone adding fuel to the fire deep in Jaehwan’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got hard. He couldn’t help it when Wonshik was standing there naked with his dark wet hair that fell onto his face and water drops sliding off his eyelashes as his eyes grew darker, and he was too close. So close Jaehwan could taste him in the damp air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ‘til the water runs cold?” Wonshik asked, his voice dropping an octave lower than usual, sending shivers down Jaehwan’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever,” Jaehwan replied breathily as his voice broke. This was a perk really. The apartment may be small but the water never ran cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how Jaehwan found himself pushed back to the cold tiles of the bathroom, his legs locked behind Wonshik and hands holding onto his shoulder tightly as Wonshik pounded into him mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping and falling was the last thing Jaehwan was thinking about at that moment. Maybe people had a point about this… the hot water running over their bodies, the sound of wet skin on wet skin echoing in the small space along with their moans. Jaehwan could get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonshi-kkie…” he whimpered the older man’s name, throwing his head back until it hit the tiles. Wonshik let out an animalistic grunt and dove into Jaehwan’s neck. Those marks were going to stay for weeks and Jaehwan had butterflies in his belly already, imagining looking at them in the mirror in the mornings before getting ready or accidentally pressing on them and making himself hiss at the grocery store….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere, his cum shooting onto their chests as he shook in Wonshik’s arms, moaning ‘please’ and ‘Wonshik’ incoherently. Wonshik buried his face in Jaehwan’s neck, groaning as his knot was starting to swell. His skin was burning hot against Jaehwan’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan was holding his breath until the knot expanded fully but Wonshik suddenly pulled out. His own groan was not a happy one as he released his load onto Jaehwan’s already dirty belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…?” Jaehwan panted as Wonshik gently put his legs down, not letting go of him in case his knees were still weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want us to get locked in here, sugar, it’s not the safest,” Wonshik answered, looking down at the floor instead of at Jaehwan. His inner alpha was probably mad at himself for ‘disappointing’ the omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan locked his fingers into his hair and kissed him on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being so thoughtful… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he breathed against Wonshik’s lips. The older melted, humming into Jaehwan’s lips and his encouraging words, his muscles loosening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get cleaned up </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>no funny business this time!” Wonshik teased, then kissed the tip of Jaehwan’s nose before grabbing the loofah again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan playfully blew a raspberry under the spray of water and splashed some water onto Wonshik's face in the process, before frowning non-committedly. “As if I was the only one….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cuddled up under the clean spare blankets, hair still damp and skin warm from the long shower. Jaehwan was nestled into Wonshik’s chest, head comfortably resting on the older man’s collar. They had eaten some scrambled eggs in their towels, Wonshik’s making of course, to replenish themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik combed his fingers through Jaehwan’s soft fuzzy hair. Lord, he looked so lovely with his hair unstyled and his cheeks rosy and tiny freckles sprinkled over his nose and his upper cheeks. He planted a chaste kiss on the omega’s forehead, making him purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘onshikie?” the younger mumbled against his chest sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Wonshik replied, equally sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said softly, almost like a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what, sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fo’ bein here… fo’ everythin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega’s smaller frame, pulling him closer to his chest. Jaehwan snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into Wonshik’s neck, breathing his warm homey scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik wanted to say so much, but didn’t. He didn’t know how to tell Jaehwan he deserved it all and so much more. How could he tell him that he wished he could take care of Jaehwan so he wouldn’t have to worry about a thing in his life ever again? How could he tell him that it hurt every time he thought about all the things Jaehwan went through growing up and he wished he could take all his pain and burden away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead he assured, “Any time love, anything you need, I’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan nodded weakly, sniffing into Wonshik’s chest and he startled to tremble a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you guys…” the younger sniffed, eyes already red and puffy with tears streaming down his angelic face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Wonshik could crush anything that could ever potentially make Jaehwan sad…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” he hushed, wiping the tears on Jaehwan’s rosy cheeks with the pad of his thumb and planting a chaste kiss on his forehead, whispering reassurance into his ears and Jaehwan sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, and… my hyung an—and Hakyeon hyung, I don’t—” Wonshik didn’t let him finish that, pushing his thumb over the omega’s red trembling lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure if they were here they would say the same thing; you deserve the best the universe can offer and more, Jaehwan.” The younger only wept harder, so Wonshik gathered him, his small trembling frame, in his arms, holding him as close as possible while whispering praises and encouragements into his elfish ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them really cared about the time so they stayed like that for a while, until Jaehwan’s sobs quieted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When our parents died we stayed with my mom’s aunt for a while. A week or two maybe.” Jaehwan spoke, his voice hoarse from the crying. “But, we had overstayed our welcome since they threw us out. It was a Sunday evening and we had nowhere to go.” Jaehwan’s voice was starting to break. Recalling those memories couldn’t be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The small sum of money could last a few weeks if we were careful. So I rented a motel room for us to stay in as I looked for jobs. No one would hire me when they realized I lived in a motel.” Wonshik was so angry. Angry at people. Angry at the universe. Angry at God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until I met hyung. He found me sitting at the bus station with the jobs part of the paper encircled in my hand. He sat beside me and asked if I was looking for a job.” A small smile formed in the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth. Wonshik only nodded, patiently listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve thought he was a creep if he didn’t look the way he did,” Jaehwan joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Wonshik asked, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll understand if you ever meet him. Anyway, I told him everything, expecting him to make an excuse and leave like everybody else, but he gave me a warm smile and said he would give me a job. I will never forget the smile he gave me that day because I felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time in weeks." Wonshik felt a tiny pang of jealousy. That man really made a huge impact on Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he owns a daycare and needs someone to take care of it since he hasn’t gotten a security system yet and that he preferred if it was a person. I’m pretty sure he didn’t actually need a new employee; he just wanted to help me. So now my brother and I suddenly had a place to stay and I had a job. But summer was almost over and Jinho had to go to school. His old school, an expensive, private one, was not an option. So hyung came through again, as if paying us for some work he didn't need—feeding us and constantly taking care of us— like what he'd done wasn't already enough.” Jaehwan sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he had a connection in this great school in Japan and all Jinho had to do was pass a test. And he did. Jinho is so smart, you can’t even imagine it!” His eyes sparkled with joy and pride as he spoke about his younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung was pretty much paying for Jinho’s tuition and I couldn’t just do nothing. So I went out looking for a part-time job. I worked here and there but the salaries were nowhere near enough. One day on my way back home I found a golden card on the ground at the subway station’s stairs. It looked like a membership card. There was only a name on the card but no phone number or address whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It took some digging to find this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jindallae Manor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I found an address eventually. The place was nothing like I imagined. I thought it would be a fancy restaurant or a gaming center to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The old reception guy, Baekhyun, was the biggest flirt. If Hakyeon hadn’t arrived he would have eaten me alive. I asked for a job as soon as I found out what the place was. Hakyeon didn’t even ask for my ID; he just said ‘come back when you’re 18’. Luckily for me I was turning 18 in two months and Hakyeon stood by his word and gave me a job, but not before training me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what ‘training’ meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe them both everything I have right now. Even this house is thanks to Hakyeon and his connections and I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay them…” The omega sighed, a deep sadness in his chocolate brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they don’t expect you to. They obviously care about you deeply,” Wonshik argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Do you?” Jaehwan asked, so low Wonshik almost didn’t catch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I what?” Wonshik looked at him dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Care about me?” Wonshik’s heart melted into his chest at the soft yet hesitant voice Jaehwan spoke in. He cared</span>
  <em>
    <span> so much...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, sugar!” he exclaimed, not knowing how to word his feelings. Jaehwan only nodded, hiding his blush in Wonshik’s neck. “We should get some rest now.” Wonshik could barely keep his eyes open at that point; he guessed Jaehwan couldn’t be much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…" The younger hummed in agreement, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck almost like scenting him. “I care too,” he whispered against Wonshik’s skin. “I care about you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik squeezed him tighter in his embrace before falling into a sleepless dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of fresh-stirred vegetables hit Jaehwan's nose when he got out of the shower. He had woken up to Wonshik's snoring and the sun peeking through the curtains. It was a lovely day until he realized his heat was over. Oh, how he secretly wished it would be longer, but it wasn’t and Wonshik would have to leave soon. But it was fine, he wasn't going to let that ruin the good time they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't be only Jaehwan who felt they had gotten even closer this time. Everything felt more intense. More real. The way Wonshik held him as he cried while talking about his past and kissed his tears away, or the way he intertwined their fingers as he fucked into him in the slowest but deepest motion couldn't have been just in Jaehwan's imaginations…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled his toes over the fluffy carpet at the bathroom door, pulling his robe around himself tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Wonshik greeted with a radiant smile; he was glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey yourself! What are you making?" Jaehwan replied as cheerfully as possible. He didn't want the older man to sense his sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omelette. With whatever you had in the fridge. Also made some coffee." He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet! Thank you.” Jaehwan walked over to get a mug from the top cupboard right beside the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture of the man standing in his kitchen, cooking for the both of them made something twist in Jaehwan's belly. It was all Jaehwan wanted and it was so close… But this was just a fantasy. Stolen moments. Wonshik wasn't his and was never going to be. He had made it clear that his daughter was his first and only priority and there was no room for anyone else. The man was just doing Jaehwan a favor and he was going to enjoy every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab me a cup too, won't you?" Wonshik turned his face towards him suddenly, catching Jaehwan so off-guard that he almost dropped his favorite mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he chuckled. "Lost in thoughts?" he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little." Jaehwan felt his ears heat up. He grabbed another mug and poured them both some coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate mostly in silence. Jaehwan tried to eat as slowly as possible, wanting to stretch their time together. But he knew as soon as they were finished eating Wonshik would leave, probably to pick up his daughter. She must miss her dad a lot, wondering where he went for 3 days. She's such a smart and sweet kid, just like her dad. If only Jaehwan could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was interrupted with the sounds of Wonshik's chair creaking as he stood up and walked past Jaehwan with a strange look on his face. Jaehwan was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see what suddenly caught the alpha's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the column beside the fridge was where Jaehwan hung his kids' drawings for him, mostly for his birthday or teacher's day and occasionally Valentine's Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan felt his bones start to shake. What was he going to do if Wonshik found out? What was he going to say? Would Wonshik leave? Would he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your ears are pointy but not quite that pointy…" The alpha chuckled, turning his head to face Jaehwan. He looked…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amused?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She got the nose right though." He pointed right at his daughter's drawing. She had done it for his birthday. It was a very tall stick figure - Jaehwan - with pointy elf ears and a pointy nose and button eyes and he had a big crown on his head. Jieun used to always tell him that he looked like a prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What—you…?'' The omega was speechless; his lips started trembling in fear and shock. He did not want Wonshik to find out this way but... Did Wonshik know already? Wasn't he… Mad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was kneeling in front of him in a blink, cupping his cheeks in both hands. He looked worried… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehwan? Sugar, are you alright?" Wonshik called but his voice sounded so distant…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan's vision blurred until everything went completely dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jae? Love? Can you hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan groaned. His lids felt so heavy and his head hurt so bad…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes with difficulty, meeting Wonshik's worried face in front of him. Wonshik smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's alright. You're okay, I'm here sugar," he whispered softly, pecking Jaehwan's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Jaehwan managed to ask. His throat felt so dry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, drink this." As if on cue, Wonshik held a glass of what seemed to be water in front of him, which Jaehwan drank gratefully. It wasn't just water, like it had sugar or maybe honey in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You passed out on me for a minute," Wonshik explained, putting the glass on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passed out? Why…. When did he get to the couch? They were just in the kitchen and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan was starting to panic again but Wonshik held his face tightly, looking deep into his eyes. "Shhh… Just breathe. It's alright, deep breaths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan followed as instructed, taking deep breaths one after another. After a few minutes he calmed down and Wonshik pulled him into his chest, holding him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scared me, sugar," he murmured against the omega's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew?" Jaehwan pulled back, hands on the older's chest. Wonshik nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When—how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monday after my rut. I saw you at the daycare when I was picking Jieun up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too…" Jaehwan said, looking down at his lap. "But… Aren't you mad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we clowned ourselves, huh?" He chuckled. "No! Why would I be mad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why didn't you say anything all this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know, I guess I was scared too.” Wonshik didn't meet his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Jaehwan couldn't think of a reason for Wonshik to be afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might not want to see me if you knew I was related to your day job… It's stupid. I guess I just wanted to live in a bubble where nothing else mattered when I was with you. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik sounded like a kicked puppy. How could Jaehwan doubt this man? He was ashamed of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You Idiot! Why in the world would I—" He started poking and pinching the alpha's chest. "—not want to see you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! Ah! It hurts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you would-" Wonshik eventually grabbed his wrist to stop the omega from hitting him and pulled him until their lips touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan went lax a few seconds into the kiss as Wonshik smiled against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would never," he whispered against Jaehwan's lips without pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan wanted to argue that he didn't even know what Jaehwan thought he would do but that didn't even matter when the older man sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as his thumb rubbed softly over Jaehwan's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The richest coffee would taste bland compared to Wonshik's lips and Jaehwan could spend his whole life (or at least the whole morning) kissing him but life wasn't that kind to Jaehwan. Wonshik's phone started ringing in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be Jieun. I called her this morning telling her I'll be picking her up soon." Jaehwan couldn't find it in himself to ask Wonshik to stay. He had had him all to himself for three days and Jieun, that sweet beautiful girl who Jaehwan adored to death, must be missing her dad greatly. But there were just so many emotions Jaehwan could hide from showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go." Jaehwan smiled even though his heart was burning, begging him to ask the alpha to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell you what. Dinner at mine tomorrow night?" Wonshik suggested, probably seeing the sad look on Jaehwan's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… No I can't possibly... I don't wanna intrude." Something in Jaehwan's head was screaming at him to say yes but another part of him felt like he had no right to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense! I'll pick you up at six." He smacked a kiss on top of Jaehwan's forehead before picking up his phone. "Hey pumpkin! I know sweetie, dada is sorry to be late. Would ice cream make up for it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan couldn't help but giggle. That was so Jieun to not accept the apology with only ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ice cream and cream puffs? That can be arranged, I guess. See you in a bit, pumpkin." Wonshik chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he tapped the end call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've raised a politician."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She knows her worth and she won't settle for less and I'm proud of her." This time Jaehwan's smile was genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and me both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now go before she adds to your punishment!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan sent Wonshik off with one last peck on the lips with a promise of meeting again soon. His heart was singing. He didn't know what to do with himself until tomorrow evening came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung! Are you even listening?" Jaehwan threw his hands up in frustration. He had gone to Hakyeon's place not long after Wonshik left because the voices in his head were getting too loud and he didn't want to be alone with them any longer. He needed to rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Hwannie, I am listening but you've been repeating yourself for the last three hours!" Hakyeon rolled his eyes and continued putting on his shimmery eyeshadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What does that mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Jaehwan! Maybe he's a feminist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not even- ughhhh, I should've gone to Taekwoon!" he huffed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he would've said the same thing! I could ask him for you since I'm meeting him in… Twenty minutes if he's not late," Hakyeon said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan didn't even know how Hakyeon got Taekwoon's contact information, but somehow he did and he convinced the man to have dinner with him! Jaehwan was concerned at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe he didn't tell me about this earlier!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taekwoon or Mister Dreamy?" Hakyeon smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was talking about Wonshik, but it applies to Taekwoon hyung too. How did you even get his number?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Cha always gets what they want, my sweet Jaehwannie."  He batted his eyelashes at the younger with his usual charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Must be nice, but Lees always get things taken away from them so forgive me for being melancholic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, Jaehwannie…" Hakyeon's features softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. I don't need your pity and you know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon slapped his cheek playfully. "I don't pity you, you stupid puppy. I love you and I think you deserve all the knot and happiness in the world!" He cupped Jaehwan's cheeks in both hands. The younger omega huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I think this Wonshik guy could give them all to you if you stop being a paranoid little fucker," Hakyeon said while putting his fixing powder on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already dressed in a red silk blouse with flowy sleeves and tight-fitting black pants that would complement Hakyeon's long slim legs and, most importantly, his ass. To complete the look he had a black corset on, on top of the shirt. He looked like a goddess who came straight out of the medieval era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Jaehwan’s opinion, he was too covered up compared to Hakyeon's usual style, but he still looked killer in it. He had smokey black eyeshadow with some shimmery red in the inner corners. He looked simply sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well thanks… I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome to stay here and use my Netflix. Taekwoon should be here any minute now…" Hakyeon bit his lip, looking at his golden watch. Was he nervous? Or excited? Both maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Taekwoon hyung has never been late his whole life." Jaehwan put a reassuring hand on Hakyeon's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both jumped at Hakyeon's ringtone going off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon picked it up after counting to 10 slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon had chosen the restaurant: somewhere small and cozy, nothing luxurious. Not to say Hakyeon didn't enjoy luxury, but something about the place had caught his eyes the first time he was walking past it and before he knew it, he was a regular. Maybe it was the jazz music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat at a table by the window, not too close to the stage but close enough to hear the music nicely. The waitress had given them the menu but Hakyeon already knew what he wanted and Taekwoon said he'd have the same. Their drinks were hopefully on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't late by the way," Taekwoon said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were though!" Hakyeon argued. He was staring at his phone the whole time and Taekwoon was two whole minutes late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was in fact early, if you must know, but waited five minutes to call you." The man wasn't meeting Hakyeon's eyes, almost like he was shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't wanna seem too eager?" Hakyeon smirked, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came with their wine, saving Taekwoon from Hakyeon to further embarrass him. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a mysterious one, aren't you?" Hakyeon teased, taking a sip of his wine without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say that." The younger's cheeks dusted slightly pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Precious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then tell me about yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." He loosened his tie a bit before continuing. "I was born in Seoul, studied child psychology and business in college, uh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Taekwoon-ah, you can do better than that! What do you do for fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My job is pretty fun! I get to live in childrens' world for a few hours everyday and let me tell you their world is much better than ours." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's… sweet. But not the answer to my question." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pfff</span>
  </em>
  <span>…. I… write songs, sometimes," Taekwoon said hesitantly, not meeting Hakyeon's now round eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that's something I wasn't expecting to hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were off to an exciting night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hakyeon gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Oh my god! How much detention did you get?" He laughed in both amusement and shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think? The whole goddamn year!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made both of them laugh even harder. Their bellies were full of a good meal and wine, cheeks hotter and redder than an hour earlier; they were having a great time. Hakyeon was right about the younger man. He was, in fact, a really interesting character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A troublemaker as a kid, a part-time artist and an athlete who loved kids to death. He was smart and funny and shy and so sweet… Hakyeon couldn't get enough of him. That was why he said they should save dessert for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you say... we go back to your place and have some dessert?" Hakyeon winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only have Pepero left from Pepero Day…" He was also a little bit stupid but it was kinda adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taekwoon. Take me home." He gave Taekwoon his best flirtatious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon's ears went red; he couldn't meet Hakyeon’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd take you to mine but Jaehwan has probably fallen asleep on my couch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll… Call us a cab," Taekwoon stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They paid in a hurry and left the restaurant, leaving Taekwoon's car behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to Taekwoon's place wasn't long. They both kept their hands to themselves, as if they were trying to save it for when they were finally inside the house. The air was getting thick, Hakyeon's scent and Taekwoon's strong cologne, a very expensive one, had filled the small space in the cab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon had been dying to bury his face in the crook of the younger's neck and find out what the man smelled like. It wasn't unusual for people to wear strong colognes to mask their natural scents; they would do it for different reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hakyeon had to guess, Taekwoon was probably shy or wanted his scent to be picked out only by people close to him. He seemed sentimental enough. Regardless, Hakyeon couldn't wait to devour him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taekwoon tapped in his passcode and held the door open for Hakyeon to enter, he pushed the younger inside, backing him into the nearest wall and attacked those small pink lips that he had been staring at all night and… and he tasted like… nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That couldn’t be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked deeper into Taekwoon's mouth, making the younger gasp against his lips. Hakyeon sharpened all his senses, trying to pick up Taekwoon's scent and separating it from his strong cologne. Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What—how?" He pushed himself off the younger, looking around him in confusion. How could an alpha like Taekwoon, tall, smart, handsome and strong not have scent and taste… Unless….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a… Beta... ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "…Yes?" Taekwoon gave him a strange look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon’s ears started ringing and his head started to spin. How did this happen? How did he not notice…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I totally understand if you want to leave, Hakyeon," the younger spoke, now standing a few steps away from the omega. Hakyeon's head snapped up to meet his eyes. "I thought you knew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I… It's not that I…" The words refused to come out of Hakyeon's mouth coherently, not that he even knew what the hell he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since that night, their first meeting at the bar, Hakyeon hadn't stopped thinking about the younger. Taekwoon's feline features and his cold eyes that weren't actually cold when you looked closer,  his tiny lips and his high cheekbones, his impossibly broad shoulders and lastly his strong presence that made people feel safe had made Hakyeon believe that the younger was an alpha. There was never a doubt in Hakyeon's head about it. How could the man who ran the highest rated daycare in Gangnam not be an alpha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't end like this. Hakyeon was not going to allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," Hakyeon voiced his thoughts, throwing all logic away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" The beta raised a brow, his sharp gaze piercing through Hakyeon's as if he was trying to see if Hakyeon was playing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care that you're a beta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon blinked at him, lips unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon closed the space between them, circling his arms around the taller man's neck who was standing there frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to take me to bed. Right now," Hakyeon breathed, his face only inches apart from the younger. He didn't even mean to use 'that' voice on Taekwoon but that was how much he wanted the man, despite him being a beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball was in Taekwoon's court. He searched Hakyeon's eyes, maybe for a sign of hesitation or mockery, but when he found none he locked his lips with the older and didn't part until they were inside his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon was late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s a first!” Jaehwan checked his phone for the fifteenth time since he’d arrived at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding something decent to wear at daycare in Hakyeon’s closet wasn’t easy but he found an old plain t-shirt and some jeans, ripped in 3 places but it was Hakyeon’s most modest outfit. He probably wouldn’t even notice them being gone, not that Jaehwan was planning to keep them or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fallen asleep in front of the TV on Hakyeon’s couch. God bless that at least it was comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most surprising thing though was that Jaehwan found Hakyeon to be missing in the morning. He had stayed with Taekwoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan really didn’t think it would happen. The two just… It didn’t really make sense, but Hakyeon was full of surprises so at the end Jaehwan wasn’t even all that shocked. It was just strange. He would have to ask Taekwoon about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he decided to show up, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t he text you or anything? I’m beginning to worry Jae,” Sona, his coworker, asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he’s alright.” Jaehwan waved his hands, not really looking at her. He had been staring at the door waiting for the older man, not because he was worried but because the curiosity was killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know something?” She raised a brow at him, Jaehwan saw from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… sort of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Just tell him I need to talk to him about the mats if he showed up,” she huffed and left to her own classroom. Kids were already being dropped off and they needed to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan was lost in thought, desperately trying to distract himself from thinking about tonight. He was still not sure about the whole thing but he was definitely not going to say no to spending time with the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he should tell Taekwoon about it. What if Jieun started telling everyone that Jaehwan came to her house? What if—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seonsaengnim! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guess who!” Tiny hands covered Jaehwan’s vision, a pinky almost going into his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…. who could it be…” He pretended to think. “Could it be Shiwanie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy giggled as Jaehwan turned around and started to tickle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!! Stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seonsaengnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he squealed, trying to break free of Jaehwan’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan got distracted by a sudden wave of happy shrieks and squeals and a few chubby little monsters running towards the entrance of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he was, Jung Taekwoon in the flesh, looking the least put together Jaehwan had ever seen him and slightly breathless. He crouched down to hug the kids who were running towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one teacher the kids loved more than Jaehwan, it was Taekwoon. Well, he wasn’t technically a teacher; he was the owner and the manager and he was far too busy to have classes of his own, but he spent as much time as he could with them whenever he could. He would read to them in nap times almost everyday and tried to help during snack times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my angels! What did they feed you this morning? This is unusual,” Jaehwan heard Taekwoon murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s unusual, Jung Sajangnim, is you being late on a Wednesday morning.” Jaehwan crossed his arms, coming to stand in front of the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Jaehwan.” He stood up, trying to straighten his clothes after being squeezed by 5 energetic kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you look like you had a great morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaehwan raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta blushed to his ears, his cheeks burning hot in deep crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona wanted to talk to you,” Jaehwan said, picking up the little boy who was hugging his leg like a koala and turned around to go start his class. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>will talk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” Taekwoon called behind him confusedly but Jaehwan ignored him and continued to walk towards his classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hakyeon, you do understand how unnecessary this is, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” The older omega paid him no mind and continued his delicate work of drawing Jaehwan’s eyeliner. He had showed up in record time at Jaehwan’s house when Jaehwan told him he was meeting Wonshik at his place for dinner. Hakyeon insisted Jaehwan look magnificent for their first date. No matter how many Jaehwan told him it was not a date, he wouldn’t accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jieun is going to be there and I really don’t think I need to impress him with my looks. He’s seen me with dried spit on my face and bed hair.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes for the thousandth time. He had been so excited since the morning but something just didn’t feel right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t need to impress him, or anyone, but do you wanna go to his place in sweats with messy hair the first time? Trust me, it’s worth it when you see his reaction.” Hakyeon’s smile was knowing and a teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan huffed. There was no point arguing with the older, so he might as well stay quiet and let the man finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hakyeon finally moved aside Jaehwan was impressed. He looked… natural. Healthy. And not like he just spent eight hours running around and dealing with 4-5 year old children. His cheeks had a really faint blush and a subtle glow to them that really made them pop. Maybe it was worth it after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look as fresh as a flower,” Hakyeon cooed, caressing the younger’s cheek in a feather-light touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan blushed to his neck, ducking his head down and wrapping his arms around the older’s middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hakyeon hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome love,” the older wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s middle in a warm hug. “Now go get dressed, you don’t wanna keep the dreamy boy waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be a good girl and listen to Mrs. Jeon, right pumpkin?” Wonshik asked for the last time, crouched down in front of her daughter at his neighbor's doorstep. He needed to go pick Jaehwan up but wanted to keep it a surprise for Jieun so he had asked his neighbor, Mrs. Jeon, to look after her in the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dada! Jieun always good girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are sweetie,” he chuckled, giving the top of her forehead a kiss before standing up and thanking his neighbor one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few minutes, alright kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ba-bye dada!” She waved after nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik had just gotten off the elevator in the parking garage and was about to unlock his lamborghini; he didn’t get to drive it often with Jieun so he thought he’d use the opportunity, when his phone started vibrating in his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” It was just Sanghyuk, probably wanting to double check something about his book. They were going to send the documents to be printed the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you right now?” The seriousness in Sanghyuk’s tone was downright frightening. If the boy wasn’t teasing, joking or being snarky in any way there was definitely something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Sanghyuk?” Wonshik stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get your ass here right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on? I have a date! Can’t it wait?” Wonshik said in frustration. He knew if Sanghyuk had called him like that it must be pretty serious. But that didn’t stop him from being annoyed as hell that he had to cancel with Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your book has fucking leaked! Now get your ass here. Mr. Kang just got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s brain short-circuited. His book what? Why was their lawyer there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on the fucking internet. We’re trying to take it down but we need to discuss what the fuck we’re gonna do about it and find out who the fuck is responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This could not be happening…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up the phone, running back to the elevator. He had to take Jieun with him because god knows how long this was going to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk’s office was at his house too, so having his daughter there would not be a problem. He just needed to pick her up and grab some clothes and her favorite toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God damnit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Niki: I hope everyone is doing alright in quarantine/social distancing :'(<br/>As always thanks to Rachel for betaing and putting up with my bullshit kdkfjdj<br/>So... what do we think about all of this?🙄<br/>Talk to me in comments and Tumblr:<br/><a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. v.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hwanie seonsaengnim… pst,” Jaehwan heard Jieun whisper. They were coloring their coloring books.<br/>Jaehwan looked around, wondering why Jieun was whispering.<br/>“Yes?” he whispered back, just in case.<br/>“Can you keep a secwet?”<br/>“A secret?” Jaehwan repeated, just to make sure.<br/>“Yup.”</p><p>“Jien think Dada have boyfren,” she said, holding her palm over her mouth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait lovelies :( I was having troubles with the last chapter but worry not, it is coming along nicely and hopefully, the update won't be this long UWU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dada? Where we goin’?” Jieun asked from her seat in the back of the car. Wonshik gave her an apologetic look from the mirror. He felt really bad for breaking his promise for the surprise but it was out of his hands now. His career was on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to uncle Hyugi’s house, sweetie. Dada is sorry! We will do the surprise another time.” He winced at his own words, remembering he had to call Jaehwan and cancel. He would understand, Wonshik told himself. Of course he would...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...if Sanghyuk would stop blowing up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the younger’s place; he also had his office at home. Wonshik let himself in without knocking. There was another pair of shoes at the door. Their lawyer, he assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Hyugi!” Jieun ran off before Wonshik could grab her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my little munchkin!” Sanghyuk, god bless his soul, didn’t let his stress show and picked Jieun up, circling her in the air like he always did. It made the girl shriek and giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Miss Na has something special prepared for you in the kitchen.” He winked, putting the little girl down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it ice cweam? Is it ice cweam???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go find out yourself, you little ice cream monster!” And with that, Jieun ran towards the kitchen to find Sanghyuk’s housekeeper. Wonshik was still not convinced Sanghyuk needed a live-in housekeeper but who was he to judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Wonshik cleared his throat, looking apologetic. “I got here as fast as I could with a child on board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s okay. Glad you’re here. Come on, Mr. Kang is in my office working on a statement.” The younger alpha waved his hands in the air as he made his way back into his office with Wonshik behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” Wonshik asked, preparing himself for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be worse.” It was Mr. Kang who answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi hyung.” Wonshik bowed before sitting in front of the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fans have been reporting and making noise about the site leaking your book, asking everyone to boycott them,” the lawyer explained, turning the laptop around to show Wonshik the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How and who even got their hands on my book?” Wonshik asked after scrolling through thousands of tweets from his fans. They were trending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably hacked your cloud. Or Sanghyuk’s. We can’t know for sure.” He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before continuing. “But we’re going to sue them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer, anyone?” the youngest called, halfway out of the door already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wonshik and Mr. Kang replied yes, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s phone was vibrating on the kitchen counter where he had left it when they arrived. Sanghyuk flipped it to see who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hwanie.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not have time for Wonshik to get distracted with his… whatever the young omega was to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk sent one of those pre-written messages to the caller and set the phone on airplane mode. The older man could explain to him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon raised his brows, like he was judging the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably has a good reason…?” Jaehwan said, unsure of his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? I don’t know! You’re not helping.” Jaehwan huffed annoyedly. Wonshik was not answering his phone after not showing up and then after about 45 minutes, Jaehwan got a text. A pre-written text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry, I can’t talk right now. Will contact you as soon as possible.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon was overreacting. There was no way the alpha would bail on him for no reason!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could’ve called. Or at least sent a real text- you know what? It’s not my business,” Hakyeon said, holding his hands up and taking a deep breath, seemingly to calm himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan knew the older cared about him deeply, but he was making him more anxious than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if… something happened to him?” Jaehwan gasped. It was possible… what if he had gotten into an accident and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, if that was the case the hospital would pick up the phone and not send a pre-written text.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan pursed his lips, frowning at the older omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, you’re not staying home after getting dressed up and pretty. Let’s go!” Hakyeon clapped his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Jaehwan threw his head back against the couch’s backrest. He was not in the mood to go out and about with Hakyeon after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m taking you to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, dinner didn’t sound so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Dada!” Wonshik heard only after feeling something heavy drop on his stomach, making his eyes pop open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahrgh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada, wake up! Jieun late!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, please stop jumping on my stomach before I get internal bleeding,” Wonshik grunted, his eyes feeling dry and tired. He lifted his very excited, wide-awake daughter off his stomach and put her on the bed beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada should take Jieun school now!” she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin, you’re skipping school today, alright? I didn’t bring your stuff and didn’t contact Uncle Cho and Dada has to work some stuff out with uncle Hyogi,” he explained calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had stayed over since their meeting with the lawyer lasted late and Jieun was already asleep on Sanghyuk’s bed. They couldn’t bring themselves to disturb her; she was sleeping like an angel. Sanghyuk even slept in the guest bedroom so Wonshik could sleep with his daughter. That’s something Han Sanghyuk wouldn’t do for just any girl. Kim Jieun was a special one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But!! Hwanie seonsaengnim singing day today!” She was downright angry at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby I’m sure he will do it next week… wait-” Hwanie seonsaengnim...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehwan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonshik cursed under his breath, running downstairs like a lunatic on a rampage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's my phone?” he shouted, running into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw it on the counter last night,” Sanghyuk’s housekeeper called from another room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik looked around until he located it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had 11 missed calls from the omega. He unlocked his phone only to find the messages tab open and a message was sent to Jaehwan last night at 9:38 pm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell sent that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Sanghyuk answered from behind him, walking into the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>You’re welcome? It was blowing up, what was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me my phone so I could answer- Goddammit!” he shouted out of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a drama queen. We don’t have time for this. In fact, we have a meeting in twenty minutes so get your ass ready in less than five or I’ll drag your ass with me in pyjamas.” The younger gave Wonshik a sharp look then dropped his empty mug in the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the poor mug didn’t break was a mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, she didn’t come to daycare today! Are you listening?” Jaehwan whined; talking on the phone to Hakyeon was impossible sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, Jaehwan, please calm down. And that doesn’t explain or excuse how he left you hanging last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it</span>
  <em>
    <span> implies</span>
  </em>
  <span> that maybe something bad happened! Wonshik didn’t answer Taekwoon hyung’s calls either.” Jaehwan threw his hands up as if Hakyeon could see them through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or he’s just a dick who doesn’t care to call when he’s going to cancel. Just sayin’ that’s a possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, hyung. I feel so much better now.” Jaehwan gritted his teeth. Hakyeon was not helping his situation. Why did Jaehwan even bother…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwanie, I’m just looking out for you. I don’t want you to trust this guy and get your hopes up only for them to get crushed.” He paused. “I’ve seen you broken before. I don’t want to see it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Hakyeon was right, as usual. “I’ll keep you updated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sweetie, talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, hyung.” Jaehwan hung up, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes and tried not to let his mind go to any dark places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired of waiting for a phone call that wasn’t going to come. He threw his phone on the couch and left to get ready for bed. This was not worth losing sleep over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan was late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t happen as much as his friends teased him for, but sometimes he would turn his alarm off in his sleep and would… sleep in and get late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he got chased by some wild animal when he got to the daycare, already 20 minutes late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get mugged on the way or something?” Taekwoon asked, looking him up and down with a worried look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah... no, gotta go.” He tried to make a beeline over Taekwoon and go to his class but the older caught him with his long arm. Damn those arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not looking like this! You wanna scare the kids?” Taekwoon said, shaking his head as he fixed Jaehwan’s shirt. There was not much he could do about the hair though; Jaehwan didn’t have the time to straighten it so his head was just a wild forest of brown fluff and fuzz. “That’s… as good as it gets, I guess. Good luck,” Taekwoon wished him, waving as Jaehwan almost ran into the wall instead of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that it wasn’t Jaehwan’s day that day was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, at this point, beyond used to cranky kids acting up but it was usually 3 of them at a time. 5 at worst. But that day, almost every single one of his kids was either crying, screaming, shouting or all of the above at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was going to blow up. It must be something in the air because there was no way all the kids would go nuts together. Almost all of them, at least. There were exactly 3 of them that were sitting on their chairs quietly watching as their friends ran across the classroom crying and screaming. They were bound to start up sooner or later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Taekwoon and one of the other teachers had to come to Jaehwan’s rescue. The kids refused to eat their lunch and Jaehwan couldn’t feed them all himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When eventually they were put down at nap time, Jaehwan finally let out a relieved breath. He found an empty spot that was just big enough for him to lie. It just happened to be between Jieun and Haerin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun looked so much like Wonshik, whom Jaehwan didn’t even have the time to think about at all since his day started like that. But finally, after hours of chaos, Jaehwan was looking at the little girl wondering why she didn’t show up the other day and why her dad was acting like a dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun rolled over in her sleep, snuggling closer to Jaehwan. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as she mumbled something in her sleep. Taking a deep breath, Jaehwan’s lungs filled with the warm scent that was purely Wonshik, masking Jieun’s sweeter scent. It usually wasn’t that strong, Wonshik’s scent on her. Not having enough, Jaehwan took another breath in. There was another scent… an unfamiliar scent. It was faint but it was there, musky and earthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan shook his head, closing his eyes. It could literally be anyone… he was not going to waste his precious nap time overthinking something that was probably nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwanie seonsaengnim… pst,” Jaehwan heard Jieun whisper. They were coloring their coloring books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan looked around, wondering why Jieun was whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he whispered back, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secwet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secret?” Jaehwan repeated, just to make sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… of course! You can tell Hwanie seonsaengnim anything!” He smiled reassuringly, even though he was lowkey worried. Kids wanting to share a secret could be anything from something dirty they saw their parents do to them eating a crayon. There was no guessing what secret Jaehwan was going to be hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jien think Dada have boyfren,” she said, holding her palm over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kids made Jaehwan speechless everyday. They were incredible human beings who thought very differently than adults and a lot of the times said and did anything that made the teacher speechless, but… this was not like those times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W...what makes you think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A boyfren. He tex’ an’ smile an’ go out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He barely registered the bell ringing and the kids hurriedly packing up and leaving. He sat, crouched on the floor in the middle of his classroom, thinking about what Jieun said, and that faint unfamiliar scent, and Wonshik’s recent behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushed back roughly against the door, Taekwoon whimpered as his lip was caught between Hakyeon’s teeth. His hands held onto Hakyeon’s thin shirt helplessly as the brunette’s hands roamed all over his body. But Taekwoon’s mind was occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...hh, ‘m worried about ‘im.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon pulled back, watching Taekwoon with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon sighed in defeat. He would’ve attacked Taekwoon’s lips, ignoring him completely if he wasn’t worried himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… but what can we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been two weeks, Yeon. The man comes to daycare every day and Jaehwan refuses to meet him,” Taekwoon said as they both walked to his couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could go to Jaehwan’s apartment.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… he said he doesn’t want to make Jaehwan uncomfortable. I know, he’s pretty dumb.” He shook his head. The man was really stupid for a high profile writer and an alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan is already uncomfortable. He should meet him to get closure if nothing else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s not like we can force them to meet…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayeon’s eyes sparkled. “Can’t we, though?” the older winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re thinking and I’m not sure if I'm gonna like it.” Taekwoon leaned back as Hakyeon started to draw closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where were we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha..Hakyeon…</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Taekwoon cried out at the tightness of Hakyeon around him. Every thrust felt like a huge brick hitting him in the stomach. Hakyeon rode him like there was no tomorrow, his thighs tireless and firm around Taekwoon’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>God… Taek,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hakyeon grunted, his nails dragging over Taekwoon’s chest, leaving angry red marks. His silky brown hair had fallen over his face, bouncing as Hakyeon lifted his body up and down. He looked so beautiful like that, eyes foggy, skin hot and sweat-damp, and lips swollen red from biting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon grabbed the back of the omega’s neck, pulling him down until their chests were touching, foreheads bumping slightly. Hakeyon chuckled before opening his mouth to give Taekwoon what he wanted. Their tongues twisted between them, spit running down their chins as the kiss got messier and filthier but neither cared. Hakyeon kept on rocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something twisted inside Taekwoon’s gut. His eyes shot open, a choked shout fighting to leave his throat. Hakyeon froze on top of him, shoulders tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… oh</span>
  <em>
    <span> God!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hakyeon choked on air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s. Happening,” Taekwoon managed to say through gritted teeth. He was so scared he was terrified to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon’s breath quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon could feel… He could feel himself stretching Hakyeon out as if…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’...you’re knotting m...me,” Hakyeon said, voice shaky as he tried to breathe through the pain that was taking over his body. “I don’t kn… know how, b-but you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H...how, I’m…” Taekwoon felt his vision blur and his whole body start to shake as a thin layer of cold sweat covered his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taek, Taekwoon, look at me. Look. at. Me.” Hakyeon grabbed his face, forcing him to focus. “It’s okay, just breathe. We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me. We’ll figure this out. Deep breath in…” It looked like Taekwoon’s dick was done extending. Hakyeon was doing a really good job hiding his pain. “And out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon followed as Hakyeon’s warm shaky voice instructed. Or at least he tried to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed. Both their breathing went back to normal and blood started rushing to Taekwoon’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not possible. Taekwoon was a beta, just like his mother and father. He was never expected to be anything else. He never even waited to present at 16 when alphas and omegas present. He could not be a late bloomer- he was 31 for god’s sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Hakyeon spoke; his head was on Taekwoon’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overthinking.” He lifted his head off Taekwoon’s chest, looking up at him with glossy eyes and capturing his lips with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that stopped Taekwoon from thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made out lazily for some time. None of them knew for how long but after a while, the newly appeared knot started to shrink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taek, I think you’re a delta,” Hakyeon blurted as soon as the knot had shrunk enough for him to climb off the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t do anything, pumpkin?” Wonshik asked for the last time, looking at his daughter out of the corner of his eyes as they walked side by side towards Taekwoon’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swea’ dada! Jieun is a good girl,” she replied, almost angry. Wonshik was worried when he suddenly got an email from the school saying the director needed to speak with him, though, so he couldn’t be blamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she is, but maybe she didn’t realize-” He got cut off by a tall figure standing in front of him, seemingly suddenly appearing out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, good afternoon.” It was Jung Taekwoon, the director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Mr. Jung.” There was something about the man… he seemed different than the last time Wonshik had seen him but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wait inside my office, I will be right back.” The older man gave Wonshik a nervous smile, took Jieun’s hand and half pushed him inside the office and closed the door followed by an extra clicking sound. Did he lock the door?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wonshik looked around in confusion and froze when he saw… him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan,” he said but his voice barely came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That old fucker…” Jaehwan cursed under his breath, making a beeline towards the door and twisting the knob. It was locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trapped,” Jaehwan said, banging his head on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan, will you speak to me?” Wonshik asked hopelessly. Seeing Jaehwan after weeks that felt like eternity… Wonshik felt like he might cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger turned around, arms crossed and head hanging low, not meeting Wonshik’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, you met someone that you have an actual future with. No need to drag this any further so let’s skip the pity talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Wonshik asked, his eyes wide in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we playing dumb now?” The younger rolled his eyes, still not meeting Wonshik’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan, I have no idea what you’re talking about! I didn’t meet anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jieun—” Jaehwan began to speak but his voice broke. “Jieun said you have a boyfriend. The day after you bailed on me. And she…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik wanted to walk the few steps to Jaehwan and gather him into his arms as he was breaking down but he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She smelled like him. I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him on her!” His brown eyes filled with tears, his lips trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik walked slowly, one step at a time, afraid Jaehwan would run away despite the fact that he didn’t have anywhere to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar,” Wonshik called. Jaehwan looked up at him upon hearing the pet name before he could stop himself. “I would never. Ever. Do anything like that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to reach out and touch the boy’s face but he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B… but, you didn’t show up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know sugar, I’m so sorry for that. Didn’t you check the internet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” the omega sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, my latest unpublished book leaked on the Internet that night,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jaehwan shrieked, pulling his phone out of his pocket so fast that it almost shot across the office. But as soon as he had a firm grip around the device he unlocked it and started typing rapidly, probably googling Wonshik’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God? Why didn’t you call?” He looked seconds away from punching Wonshik, which he deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, I’m so sorry but I was in the meeting with my editor and my lawyer all night. We had to stay over at Sanghyuk’s house because Jieun had fallen asleep and it was already morning and we had a meeting with the publishers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… but that text—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Sanghyuk… I had left my phone outside and he saw it ringing and thought he was doing me a favor,” Wonshik explained, rubbing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanghyuk as in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My editor, oldest friend, and the reason we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan looked up at him, suddenly closer than he was seconds ago, lips pouted and pink dusted his cheeks and the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Wonshik leaned forward to kiss him, to capture those soft rosy lips under his after weeks. “But Jieun said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik chuckled. That little monster….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you, Jaehwan. She saw me texting you and smiling like a fool. And I am a fool for not calling you in the first place and—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan didn’t let him finish, closing the remaining distance between them, circling his arms around the older man’s shoulder and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik didn’t take long to respond, holding the boy’s small waist in his hands and pulling him as close as possible as he kissed those luscious lips back, feeling Jaehwan smile into the kiss. The omega’s sweet scent filled Wonshik’s lungs, making his head spin, so he tightened his grip on Jaehwan’s middle, pulling him flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His senses now sharpened, Wonshik thought he heard whispers behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did they make up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Jaehwan’s lips one last peck, he put a finger against them before the younger got the chance to complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” He pointed at the door with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan watched him in confusion for three seconds before he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” he whispered, giving Wonshik a wink before starting to fake moan Wonshik’s name. “Wonshike... Ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing—please stop, oh my god,” Wonshik begged, his face going crimson red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play along,” Jaehwan mouthed, an evil grin spreading on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop.” Wonshik tried to cover Jaehwan’s mouth in his last effort to shut him up but unfortunately, the door opened at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Taekwoon apologized at the door, one hand on the handle and the other on his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, it’s not— we weren’t—” Wonshik stuttered, his ears burning in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s laugh filled the room, leaving everyone else speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one Jaehwan!” Another voice came from outside the door, a voice Wonshik had never heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hakyeon hyung? What are you doing here?” Jaehwan beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone had to set this whole scheme up.” The man dusted his coat dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan ran towards him and hugged him tightly, causing the man to almost lose his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, you’re being rude. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, sorry. Wonshik, this Hakyeon hyung,” Jaehwan spoke almost shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was the famous Cha Hakyeon. He was… gorgeous, to put it simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Kim Wonshik, it’s a pleasure to meet you Hakyeon-ssi.” Wonshik bowed and extended his right hand towards the older man. The man looked like a diamond personified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, the pleasure is mine. Call me hyung.” Hakyeon shook his hand firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should celebrate!” Jaehwan beamed, coming to stand between them, giving Wonshik his best sparkly eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! If everyone is free, barbecue is on me,” Wonshik said, pulling Jaehwan to his side, a hand around his middle possessively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you guys should celebrate alone. Another time, and it would be on me.” Hakyeon winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hakyeon is right, we… kind of had... Plans already,” Taekwoon said, his ears and neck blushing pink. Huh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jaehwan gave them a knowing look then turned to look at Wonshik. “So…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, me and Jieunie?” Wonshik asked, arms never letting go of the younger’s tiny waist. “It’s about time we tell her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan went on tiptoes, kissing Wonshik on the mouth, catching Wonshik off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get Jieun,” said Jaehwan before running out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me outside,” Wonshik called, hoping the omega would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Jaehwan shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taek! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taek…” Hakyeon chanted as the younger pounded into him without losing a beat, without slowing down and without breaking a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon cursed, head thrown, shoulder holding Hakyeon’s legs up like they weighed nothing. They really didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon felt like a new person… no, like he was inside a new body. Smelling things he never had or could before, hearing things he couldn’t before, doing things he couldn’t do before… he could swear he could even see colors better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his senses were heightened, new hormones pumping through his veins. The worst part of it all though, was that he was always so goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt like a teenager going through puberty, which wasn’t all that far from the truth, apart from his age, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon might have something to do with it too. The man was sex on legs. Taekwoon would get hot and bothered just thinking about him even before the whole delta situation but now, seeing him felt like getting hit by a truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taekwoonie… please…” Hakyeon whimpered helplessly, fingers digging into the pillow under his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon felt hot in his lower belly every time Hakyeon moaned his name. He angled his hips higher and put more force into his thrusts. Hakyeon’s moan echoed through the room, his back arched off the bed, cumming all over his chest untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon repositioned them in record time; he couldn’t really hold himself back yet, putting both of them in a more comfortable position as his knot was starting to form. He had Hakyeon’s back to his front, spooning while touching head to toe. He couldn’t stop running his hands all over Hakyeon’s body, his beautifully carved figure. And his scent…. God…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon could pick up scents as a beta - all betas can to some degree -  but fuck, he was missing out on so much… There was no good way to describe the scents; they weren’t exactly like artificial or even natural things like fruits and flowers, but there was a sweetness to Hakyeon’s scent that could be best described as mango and other tropical fruits and deeper there was a sharp metallic scent that made Taekwoon go absolutely nuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knot had already fully swollen before he realized; Hakyeon’s nails digging into his hips were what brought him back from his foggy daydream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Taek… you’re... So b..big,” Hakyeon whimpered, his body still twitching through the aftershocks and of course the almost unbearable stretch of his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S..sorry?” Taekwoon asked unsurely. Hakyeon laughed; it came out breathy and it seemed like he was in pain, but his smile appeared on his gorgeous face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I love it.” He turned his head around and caught Taekwoon’s lips, as awkward as the position was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon’s hands never stopped wandering, pinching the dark swollen skin of Hakyeon’s nipples and making him cry into his mouth, hips pushing back even though they were still locked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything new?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much… the answers to most of our questions are either speculations and theories or just ‘not enough research has been done’. Like, thanks fuck.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, feeling Taekwoon’s breath at the back of his neck as he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same with me. I spent all morning trying to find out what triggers it but nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my magical booty!” Hakyeon sang teasingly, earning himself a pinch on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I always told them everything but… I don’t know how to say this.” Taekwoon hesitated, as if he was scared. “What if they… what if they hate me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous! They’re your parents, they can never hate you. And it’s not like you did anything wrong.” He tried to comfort him, rubbing circles on the younger’s hips where they were still attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I… I think we can move now.” He tried to change the subject and Hakyeon didn’t push him. They sat up, stretching their arms up and moving their necks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!” Taekwoon said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon dragged a finger over his inner thighs, his fingers collecting the slick running down the soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I-?” Hakyeon gasped, he couldn’t have leaked so much for it to coat the inside of Taekwoon’s thighs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s… mine,” Taekwoon said with unfocused eyes, like he wasn’t even hearing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” was all Hakyeon could say. His dick was already twitching back to life at the thought of Taekwoon’s hole leaking slick for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I? Please?” Hakyeon asked, lowering his voice an octave, the way he knew Taekwoon couldn’t resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon swallowed visibly, nodding his head, his cheeks flushing pink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was so adorable when he was embarrassed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around for me, love. On your belly,” he instructed softly. The younger followed without hesitation, lying flat on his front, his face turned to the side and his hands hidden under the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon crawled behind him carefully, like a tiger following his prey, positioning himself between Taekwoon’s slightly parted knees. Hakyeon pushed the younger’s knees further apart using his own. Taekwoon squealed at the sudden stretch but then relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega took a moment to take in the scene in front of him. The most unique guy he’s ever met his whole life, this sweet man who loved children to death and was the most caring and gentle human being had happened to fall into Hakyeon’s lap. Now he was laying right in front of him, bare and shivering in anticipation for what Hakyeon was going to do to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a single deep breath, the smell of fresh leaves, damp soil and wild fruits filled Hakyeon’s nose. Taekwoon smelled like the rainforest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to resist anymore, Hakyeon dived into the delta’s ass, spreading the cheeks with both hands to reveal the puckering pink hole dripping slick. Taekwoon cried in embarrassment, a shiver going down his spine as the air hit his wet hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That scent alone could send Hakyeon over the edge but this wasn’t about him. This was about Taekwoon. So he took his tongue out and licked him with the flat of his tongue from his perineum to his tailbone. Hakyeon had never tasted a more delicious substance his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream Taekwoon let out, even muffled into the pillow was sure to get the neighbors to call the cops on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik tapped on the wheel nervously, parked right outside the daycare front yard since all the kids and parents had left already. Jieun was chanting a new song she had probably learned today, swinging her legs back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada, why aren’t we goin’ home?” she asked, pausing her singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re… waiting for someone sweetie. Remember that night where we were supposed to meet someone special and go out for dinner but had to cancel and meet Uncle Hyogi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing it tonight instead, sweetie.” Wonshik’s heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought it might burst out. For some reason, he was nervous about Jieun not approving of Jaehwan, despite her loving the man to death. Wonshik was just being stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We meet Dada’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfren</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she squealed, stretching her last word to last thrice as long as it should had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik wanted to bang his head onto the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes sweetheart, we’re meeting-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was interrupted by the back door opening suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Jaehwan cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last reaction Wonshik was expecting to see from Jieun was to scream at the top of her lungs. That was a happy scream, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was turned all the way around to see what was going on in the back. After she ran out of breath she fisted her tiny hands and started attacking poor Jaehwan from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not happening…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik got off the car and ran to the other side of the backseats and dragged her away from Jaehwan. Unbuckling the child seat was not easy from the other side but he managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jieun-ah! Stop it, what’s wrong with you?” Wonshik asked firmly. This was so not like his daughter to attack someone like that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan walked to their side carefully, almost like he was scared of facing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwanie Seonsaengnim </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me!” she screamed, her eyes starting to water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” both Wonshik and Jaehwan said in identical shocked tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell Jieun you are dada’s boyfren.” She crossed her arms, lips pouting and brows in a deep frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… didn’t know sweetie.” Jaehwan stepped closer. That probably made no sense to the 4-year-old girl. Wonshik was speechless; he didn’t know what to do or say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...is Jieun mad that it’s me?” Jaehwan asked, tears starting to gather in his round crystal eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik probably wasn’t breathing while waiting for Jieun’s answer. They both knew they didn’t stand a chance if she didn’t approve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tears started falling down her small beautiful face. Wonshik’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. He couldn’t see her cry; it was the most painful thing in the world for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Hwanie seonsaengnim!” she sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun was out of Wonshik’s arms in a blink, wrapped in Jaehwan’s arms. She had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, like a tiny octopus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Jieunie too,” Jaehwan whispered against her ear, hugging her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did Hwanie not know he was boyfren?” she asked the second they parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… too complicated sweetie,” Jaehwan chuckled nervously, putting the little girl down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik, who had been silent this whole time, crouched down in front of his daughter, taking her tiny hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, are you okay with this? With… us?” he asked, searching her eyes for any signs of disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, making her pigtails swirl around her. “Dada is happy, Jieun is happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik fell on his knees, hugging the angel of a daughter god blessed him with. He did not think this day would be this emotional when he woke up that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada, I’m hung’y,” she stated from where her face was smashed into Wonshik’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. dinner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada, can we go to Pagetie House, please Dada pleaaaase?” Wonshik could see her through the rear mirror: she had her hands clasped together and her bottom lip pursed into a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was a weak man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Jaehwan to see what he thought, just to find him in a mirrored gesture to Jieun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright! You win.” He lifted one hand, because he was driving, up in defeat. Both Jaehwan and Jieun cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, don’t be sad, we’ll go to a steakhouse next time.” Jaehwan poked him jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik chuckled. This already felt like a family date night out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe not worried. Mildly concerned? Because Jieun did not look like she was ready to let Jaehwan go for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want Hwanie to tuck me in!” She huffed, crossing her tiny arms against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had had an amazing evening. They’d finished three servings of pasta, their bellies so full they had to skip dessert with heavy hearts. It was a mess of Jieun eating her own mac and cheese and occasionally being fed lasagna by Jaehwan who attempted to clean her chin every two minutes and Wonshik stealing bites from Jieun’s plate and putting ravioli from his own plate into Jaehwan’s. In the end, they had probably eaten equal portions of all their orders and Jieun didn’t spill anything on her dress. Jaehwan looked proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, Jaehwan might have plans for the night,” Wonshik tried to explain, then lowered his voice to a whisper “Where are your manners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan giggled from the passenger seat as the father and daughter had a conversation about him right beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if he doesn’t, I would be delighted if he joined me for a drink.” Wonshik looked over to Jaehwan for a short second, taking Jaehwan’s hand that was resting on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan looked like Wonshik caught him by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… would love to,” Jaehwan replied, the apples of his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he lowered his face, trying to hide the deep blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Jieun cheered from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik squeezed Jaehwan’s hand in his, the smile never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his Jaehwan back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ability to put kids to sleep is… remarkable,” Wonshik praised, handing Jaehwan a glass of white wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. They call me ‘the baby whisperer’ in the daycare,” he said proudly before taking a sip of his glass. “Oh, this is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik sat down on the couch beside Jaehwan, putting his own glass on the coffee table, his eyes glued to the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan, I’m… I’m really sorry about that day. I-” Jaehwan interrupted him, putting a warm hand on Wonshik’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik had not yet stopped feeling guilty ever since that morning when he found out he had fucked up. He had promised himself that he would treat Jaehwan with nothing but respect and yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Shik. I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha finally dared to look up. Jaehwan’s smile was maddeningly beautiful, his eyes as bright as the sun, shining light onto Wonshik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened and closed his mouth, nothing coming out as his brain froze over how dangerously close Jaehwan’s face was to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god he had put his wine glass down already because before he knew it he had a lap full of Jaehwan who started giving him small kitten kisses all over his face. Wonshik could feel his face heating up; his ears were probably red already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork,” the omega cooed, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s shoulders. Wonshik’s hands found their way on Jaehwan’s thighs that were placed on both sides of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaehwan finally kissed him on the lips he had his eyes closed. His hair had fallen over onto his forehead, making him look younger. Wonshik hummed, closing his own eyes as well, losing himself in the feeling of Jaehwan surrounding him, filling all his senses with himself: his impossibly sweet scent, the warmth of his body pressed against Wonshik’s, the taste of his mouth that was an addicting mixture of his natural sweet taste and the crisp flavor of the wine, and his tiny moans muffled into Wonshik’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega pulled back after some minutes passed, both breathless and hot after the heavy make-out session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better get going before it gets too late…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Wonshik asked without thinking. “Please, stay tonight.” He tightened his grip around the younger’s middle. Wonshik hoped the boy would stay. He wasn’t ready to let Jaehwan go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jaehwan breathed against his lips, their foreheads touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wonshik pulled the younger in for another kiss they were both smiling and slightly breathless. He pulled Jaehwan’s bottom lip with his teeth, making the omega giggle and squirm on his lap. Their crotches rubbed over each other, the friction making both of them moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna give me your room tour yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik woke up to something tickling his neck. He tried to scratch it but his hands wouldn’t move. It was like he was completely numb on one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing his eyes open with some difficulty, Wonshik found the source of the tickling. It was the breath of a sleeping Jaehwan who had his head tucked into Wonshik’s shoulder hitting his neck every time the omega breathed out. Wonshik couldn’t help but smile and stare. The boy looked so young and pretty with his messy hair and pouty lips sleeping on Wonshik’s shoulder, his numb arm be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A purple bruise blooming on Jaehwan’s neck brought Wonshik back to the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shik-ah…” Jaehwan panted, his eyes glossy and his lips kiss-swollen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonshik pounded into him without slowing down, Jaehwan’s legs hanging limply over his forearm as Wonshik held his hips off the bed. The mattress squeaked where Wonshik’s knees dug into it, threatening to break, but the alpha didn’t give a damn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehwan had been reduced to a moaning mess, precum pooling on his belly as his cock slapped back onto it with every thrust. The only parts of him touching the bed were his shoulders, his head, and his hands that were gripping at the sheets tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonshik was losing himself if in the tightness of Jaehwan around him; throwing his head back Wonshik let out a deep animalistic grunt. The ache in his teeth was back. Wonshik gritted his teeth until his jaw started to hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehwan started clawing his forearm, getting his attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P…please, Wonsikie… k..kiss me,” Jaehwan pled. He was close and his scent was making Wonshik dizzy and hyper at the same time. Wonshik didn’t know what to do with himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He dropped the boy onto the mattress, lowering himself down until he was looming over the omega, his arms holding him up like a pillar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehwan didn’t waste any time, wrapping his legs around Wonshik’s middle and circling his arms around his neck. Wonshik rocked into the younger in slow but precise thrusts. Every thrust aimed to hit his prostate and rub deep on Jaehwan’s tight walls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehwan was doing his best to be quiet, easier said than done, so he pulled Wonshik down by the neck hoping Wonshik’s lips would muffle some of his shameless whimpers. Their mouths moved together sloppily, both men too gone to care about the mess they had made on each other’s faces. Wonshik dragged his lips down over to the younger’s chin and his neck, sucking the soft pale skin into his mouth hoping it would leave a pretty mark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The alpha felt his mouth open on its own, teeth aching to tear into the sweet flesh of the omega writhing under him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonshik mentally shook himself. This wasn’t right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He dropped onto his elbows, his forearms laying on both sides of the omega, so when his mouth went to take a bite he could bite into his forearm instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” he cursed, tasting iron in his mouth, but he was so close…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehwan’s whole body shook under him, meaning he had reached his orgasm as he was chanting Wonshik’s name incoherently. Wonshik followed close behind. His hips stuttered and his muscles tightened as he emptied his load into the condom and his knot started to swell...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring.” Jaehwan’s raspy sleepy voice interrupted Wonshik’s train of thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just appreciating the art,” Wonshik joked, which earned him a kick on the shin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jaehwan chuckled, rubbing his sleepy eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Jaehwan rubbed his face into Wonshik’s neck, taking a deep breath in before sighing and snuggling closer. Wonshik would have him in his arms forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to break the romantic morning mood but I can’t feel my arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- OH! Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Jaehwan sat up immediately, taking Wonshik's limp arm in his hands and attempting to give him a massage to get some blood circulation back into it. Wonshik just watched with a lazy smile, enjoying the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Jaehwan asked, pointing at the teeth mark on the alpha’s forearm. Shit, he had broken his skin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik pulled his arm back. He sat up quickly, getting away from Jaehwan’s grabby hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should make breakfast, Jieun will be up any second.” He put on some sweatpants and a shirt that was left on the floor that looked relatively clean. “Take whatever you want from the drawer if you want to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of the door before Jaehwan could protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan stepped into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, freshly showered, hair damp and looking comfy in a pair of Wonshik’s pyjamas. The alpha felt butterflies and all sorts of other animals dancing in his belly. He would do anything to have this every day for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... sorry, just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m too cute.” The omega fluttered his lashes, walking towards Wonshik at the stove and going on his tiptoes and kissing the alpha chastely. “Whatcha making?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik was too dazed, blinking at Jaehwan silently as if Jaehwan spoke to him in an alien language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move aside dummy, before you burn the poor bacon.” The younger shoved him aside, taking the spatula from his hands and started flipping the slices of bacon in the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s neanderthal brain saw the omega in his clothes that were just a little too big for him while cooking for them and all other senses shut down. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s middle from behind, laying his head against the omega’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This feels so nice…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dating a kitten.” Jaehwan shook his head, but he was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The godforsaken sound of Jaehwan’s phone broke Wonshik’s little moment. Who would be calling him on Saturday morning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you let me go, please?” Jaehwan chuckled as Wonshik refused to unlock his arms around Jaehwan’s waist. He did let him go eventually but not without some grunting and whining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god Wonshik… oh, it’s Jinho!” He swiped the screen to answer immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey little bro, long time no see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinho slow down, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik sharpened his ears to listen but Jaehwan took a few steps away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would they do that... Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, I’ll figure it out okay? You just study and don’t worry, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I won’t, trust me. It’s gonna be okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you soon okay? Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Wonshik asked, his worry starting to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course, it was just…” Jaehwan didn’t meet his eyes. “School problems. Nothing serious, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me. I would help however I could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But it’s really nothing.” Jaehwan chuckled nervously, his shoulders looking tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega went back to the pan, trying to escape from Wonshik’s curious eyes but Wonshik was not an easy person to escape from. He sneaked behind the younger, switching the stove off. Jaehwan turned around to protest but Wonshik wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him into his chest, not leaving room for escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan eventually gave up and melted into the hug, his shoulders relaxing noticeably as Wonshik rubbed circles on the omega’s back with his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He lost the scholarship.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;:) what do we think of the twist of Taekwoon's fate?<br/>just a short note: ABO AUs come in various versions, every author has their unique rules for their AU. I did some research and people have come up with sub-genders before but this is my version of it. please feel free to ask if you have any questions about it uwu<br/>please leave me comments they make me really happy :')<br/>Thank you Rachel for coming through as always &lt;3 everyone please send good vibes to Rachel so she gets the job she just applied for!<br/>please don't be shy to DM me or send asks:<br/><a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. vi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey sugar.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I was about to call. How are you, love? Have you eaten?”</p><p>“Yeah, you?” Jaehwan couldn’t keep his voice from shaking a little.</p><p>“Everything okay, sugar?” Wonshik was worried but it was clear that he was trying not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I have a client. In a few minutes,”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All things must come to an end huh... I'm kinda emo, this story means so much to me, I've spent so much time on it and poured my heart and soul into it. It feels weird that it's finished but I'm super happy and proud that I did it.<br/>I hope everyone here enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. It was a whole journey and I have so many people to thank. All my friends helped with this at some point when I was stuck or felt like I didn't know what to do anymore.<br/>And my beta Rachel of course, I can't believe you did this for me for free lsjdflsidjf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The distant sound of Jieun’s voice talking to her dolls as she was playing in her room was the only other sound aside from the quiet humming of the author’s laptop on the desk. Wonshik sat behind his desk at his home office staring at an email from his publicist but it wasn’t what he was seeing. He couldn’t stop thinking about that morning.</p><p>Jaehwan wasn’t himself after the phone call. He kept assuring Wonshik that it wasn’t a big deal and that he would handle it himself but the alpha couldn’t stop himself from worrying. The younger had already been through way more than anyone his age should experience and he was constantly carrying the huge weight of responsibility of being his younger brother’s only guardian and family and having to take care of them both. Wonshik couldn't push him too far, didn’t want to overstep his boundaries and push Jaehwan away unintentionally; he made sure to tell Jaehwan that he would support him in any way Jaehwan needed him to and that he would be there if the younger and his brother ever needed anything.</p><p>Did that mean he would stop overthinking and worrying about it? Definitely not. He made a mental note to call Taekwoon later to ask him to make some phone calls and ask around about the situation just so that he could be informed and prepared. Wonshik wasn’t going to do anything rash.</p><p>“Dada Dada Dada, what’s for wunch?” the little ball of energy shouted while running into the office head first. Wonshik was quick to turn around and grab her before she crashed into anything and sat her on his lap.</p><p>“What would my lady Jieun want today?” he asked with a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>“Granma!”</p><p>“You want to eat Granma?”</p><p>“No, silly! I wanna go to Granma’s and eat wunch,” she giggled, poking her dad in the chest.</p><p>“Oh? So you don’t want Dada’s food anymore… alright,” Wonshik faked a sad face and pouted as big as he could. He was no Jaehwan of course.</p><p>“Oh don’t be baby, Dada.” She rolled her eyes in a very Jieun way, where she rolled her whole head around instead of her eyes. “I miss Granma and Granpa!”</p><p>“I'm a baby? Alright, okay, fine, you win. I’m calling Granma.” Wonshik started laughing in disbelief.  He could only imagine his daughter’s attitude when she turned 16. God help him.</p><p>::</p><p>Jaehwan sat unmoving as Hakyeon painted his lips; his makeup was almost done. He was taking a new client. He had to if he wanted to be able to support his brother. The client had ordered a special look. Just what Jaehwan needed, a picky client after months of not having anyone besides… besides the man of his dreams: his current boyfriend. Hakyeon had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time.</p><p>“Just say it, hyung.”</p><p>The older sighed. “I think you should call him.”</p><p>“I will when the session is done,” Jaehwan said, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a drag queen.</p><p>“That might be too late.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he won’t cause you any trouble,” Jaehwan promised, in case that was what Hakyeon was worried about, but deep down Jaehwan knew it wasn’t.</p><p>“You wanna be like that? Fine.” The older omega shook his head before packing up his makeup bag and standing to leave.</p><p>“Hakyeon hyung, wait!” Jaehwan called after him but he was out of the door already, leaving Jaehwan alone with his thoughts. He did have to get dressed though.</p><p>But first, he had to make a phone call.</p><p>The call was picked up no longer than two rings, Wonshik’s warm voice echoing through the speaker. It made Jaehwan relax instantly.</p><p>
  <em> “Hey sugar.” </em>
</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>
  <em> “I was about to call. How are you, love? Have you eaten?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, you?” Jaehwan couldn’t keep his voice from shaking a little.</p><p><em> “Everything okay, sugar?” </em>Wonshik was worried but it was clear that he was trying not to show it.</p><p>“I’m… I have a client. In a few minutes,” Jaehwan blurted out. He didn’t know how else to say it.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh.” There was a pause before the alpha continued. “Be safe, alright? Do you want me to pick you up after? I’m free.” </em>
</p><p>“No, I… Aren’t you… mad?” the omega asked hesitantly; he wished he could see Wonshik’s face, but then again he preferred that Wonshik wasn’t seeing his.</p><p>
  <em> “Sugar, I’m not the type of man to come into your life and start giving you orders. What I will do is support you in whatever you choose to do and help you whenever you need me to.”  </em>
</p><p>The alpha’s tone was calm and sweet, and maybe a little sad. Now Jaehwan felt bad for jumping into conclusions.</p><p>Jaehwan opened and closed his mouth without any sound coming out.</p><p>
  <em> “Drink lots of water, okay?” </em>
</p><p>“Okay,” was all he could manage to voice.</p><p>
  <em> “See you soon.” </em>
</p><p>The call ended before Jaehwan could say another word - not that he had anything else to say. His throat tightened at the thought of Wonshik, sitting in his house, knowing what Jaehwan was going to do without any complaints. Jaehwan knew, he<em> knew </em>, the man must be in hell. One could control their behavior, but not their nature.</p><p>When the client, a middle-aged alpha, pinned him to the bed and ran his filthy mouth all over Jaehwan’s skin, he just laid there with his eyes shut tightly, thinking about his alpha, trying to force his brain to imagine that the fingers holding his hips in place were Wonshik’s long, gentle ones.</p><p>It was hard when everything about the man’s touches was wrong. The hands were too heavy and calloused, the scent was too sharp and bitter, and the mouth was too eager to just take and take.</p><p>Jaehwan came with his teeth biting at the skin of his forearm to prevent him from calling his alpha’s name accidentally. It was finally over. The whole thing couldn’t have lasted more than 35 minutes but for the omega it felt like 3 hours. He just wanted to take a hot shower and go home.</p><p>Normally he’d stay the night if his sessions were late, but Jaehwan couldn’t stay in that room another second. It stank of that alpha’s scent.</p><p>The omega walked down the stairs out the front of the manor without looking up, but when he reached the bottom he was met with shiny shoes and familiar-looking legs.</p><p>His head snapped up to see Wonshik standing there, leaning against his car with a welcoming smile on his face. Jaehwan could cry from happiness. Jaehwan’s legs dragged him toward the alpha before his brain could catch up and he found himself wrapped around his alpha, drowning in his warm, soothing scent.</p><p>Jaehwan mewled, rubbing his nose along the alpha’s neck, trying to get as much as his scent as possible in his lungs. Wonshik’s arms tightened around his middle, his cheek coming to rest on top of Jaehwan’s head as he heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>“You’re here.” It was less like a question and more like an acknowledgment.</p><p>“I’m here, baby.” Wonshik’s raspy voice vibrated through Jaehwan’s whole body, making his knees go weak. It could also be due to exhaustion. “Let’s get you home.”</p><p>Wonshik opened the passenger seat’s door and helped him up and buckled his seat before going around the car to climb to the driver’s seat.</p><p>The alpha started the car, grabbing Jaehwan’s left hand and locking their fingers together before driving off.</p><p>“Do you wanna come to stay with me tonight?” he asked as he rubbed his thumb soothingly over the younger’s knuckles.</p><p>Jaehwan shook his head. “Wanna go home.”</p><p>“Okay, sugar.” Wonshik smiled, bringing their connected hands towards his face to plant a chaste kiss over Jaehwan’s knuckles.</p><p>Jaehwan just wanted to tear his clothes away and sit under a hot shower until his skin fell off. He’d never felt like this before, even with clients who treated him poorly. </p><p>The omega wanted nothing more than to go home with Wonshik and crawl into bed with him and fall asleep with the alpha’s scent filling all his senses but he couldn’t. He felt like he didn’t deserve Wonshik right now. He needed to punish himself.</p><p>It was late, past 11, and Jaehwan’s neighborhood was completely empty of people. </p><p>“Pull over,” Jaehwan snapped. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Wonshik to touch him, to kiss him, to undo everything that was done to him tonight by the wrong person.</p><p>“What? Why-”</p><p>“I said pull over. Please, Wonshik,” Jaehwan begged, clawing at Wonshik’s arm.</p><p>The man pulled over; the street was mostly dark, save for the few lampposts.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Jaehwan, are you okay-”</p><p>“Are the windows tinted?” Jaehwan didn’t let the man finish.</p><p>“What? Uh… yeah?”</p><p>“Good,” the omega said before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing over onto Wonshik’s lap. The steering wheel poked uncomfortably at his back as Jaehwan leaned forward to capture Wonshik’s lips aggressively.</p><p>Wonshik was taken aback but he understood quickly, fumbling with the control buttons to adjust his seat and unbuckle his own seatbelt.</p><p>The kiss was all sharp teeth and impatient tongue. Jaehwan was vibrating with aggression on top of him. Wonshik cupped the omega’s face in both hands, pulling him back to try and make him calm down. His behavior was worrying Wonshik.</p><p>“Jaehwan, sugar, slow down! What are you doing?” he asked, holding Jaehwan’s face back, trying to find his eyes, yet Jaehwan refused to meet him.</p><p>“Please, Shikkie, <em> please </em>. I need you- I...” he begged.</p><p>“Shh… I’m right here baby,” Wonshik hushed, sliding his fingers through Jaehwan’s soft curls and massaging his temples soothingly until the boy relaxed in his lap. Then he pulled the younger down for a kiss, this time slower and more gentle with Wonshik leading.</p><p>Jaehwan practically melted under the alpha’s touch, his bones feeling like jelly. Wonshik kissed him breathless, leaving Jaehwan’s lips swollen and glossy as he began paying attention to other areas: the spot behind his ear, his jaw, his neck.</p><p>“Touch me, please… alpha,” he begged, clawing desperately at the front of Wonshik’s shirt.</p><p>“Jae, we’re on the street,” Wonshik said, looking around through the window. No one was there besides them.</p><p>“Wosnhik- Alpha, please <em> please </em>… I need you uh-” Jaehwan rolled his hips down over Wonshik’s crotch as he pleaded. His eyes were glossy and unfocused. He wasn’t in the right state of mind and Wonshik wasn’t going to take advantage of it.</p><p>“I got you baby, hush.” He pulled the omega close for another kiss, finding that he had somehow managed to unzip his own jeans at some point.</p><p>Wonshik slipped his free hand into the younger’s pants, palming him through his boxers. At that rate, Jaehwan wouldn’t last very long. </p><p>The sweet scent of the omega filled the car’s small space, making Wonshik’s head dizzy as the omega bit his lips through the moans of ‘alpha’, ‘Wonshik’ and ‘please’.</p><p>He came with a cry against Wonshik’s lips, his nails clawing at the alpha’s coat as his hips twitched through the aftershocks.</p><p>The omega slumped bonelessly forward onto Wonshik’s chest as the older man rubbed his back. Wonshik helped him back to his seat after he had come down from his high, not bothering with the belts. They were two blocks away from Jaehwan’s apartment.</p><p>Jaehwan was fast asleep in the car when Wonshik stopped in front of the building. The boy didn’t weigh much; Wonshik carried him with little difficulty into his apartment and tucked him into his bed, pecking his forehead softly as a goodnight. He left a glass of water and some painkillers on his nightstand just in case before leaving. </p><p>Wonshik would be lying if he said he felt completely at ease leaving Jaehwan alone like that, but the omega wished to stay in his own house and Wonshik had to respect it. He already knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night until he heard from Jaehwan in the morning.</p><p>::</p><p>Sure enough, Jaehwan woke up with a headache. Or, more like a whole-body-ache. His head felt like it was filled with cotton and his mouth tasted like sawdust, like when he forgot to brush his teeth before bed.</p><p>Thinking about it now, Jaehwan didn’t remember going to bed, or even going home… wait.</p><p>Wonshik.</p><p>Jaehwan remembered, in blurs, begging Wonshik to kiss and touch him. He could barely remember cumming, and after that it was completely blank as if he had blacked out. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he did.</p><p>There was a glass of water and some pills on his nightstand when Jaehwan reached for his phone, along with a note written on a small sticky note.</p><p>‘Call me when you wake up, sugar. -W’</p><p>Did Wonshik carry him all the way from the car to his bed? As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough that he had to face Wonshik right after a session, even though Jaehwan wanted nothing to bury his face in the man’s neck and sleep for at least 12 hours.</p><p>To top it all off, Jaehwan didn’t have any class today. That meant he got to stay home all day alone with his thoughts and worries. He debated whether to pull the covers over his head and sleep some more, but eventually decided against it.</p><p>He chugged the whole glass of water with two of the pills before standing up. A long warm shower was in order. His bones felt so worn down and his muscles sore. The omega just needed to not think about anything, surely not Wonshik. He wasn’t ready to talk to the alpha yet.</p><p>Instead he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie and made his way out of the apartment.</p><p>..</p><p>“Jaehwan? I thought you were off today.” Taekwoon caught him hanging out in the yard - not that he wasn’t allowed to be there or anything.</p><p>“Oh, hey Taekwoon hyung,” he greeted, trying to put on his best smile.</p><p>“What are you doing outside? It’s cold.”</p><p>“Getting some air.” He shrugged, looking up at the clear sky. He wanted to feel cold until his skin went numb.</p><p>“On your day off at the daycare’s yard?” Taekwoon gave him a knowing look as he sat down on the small bench beside him. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing’s going on, hyung. I was just bored in the house,” he lied; it was easier.</p><p>“And you decided to come here instead of going to your boyfriend’s house and have the whole house to yourselves?” </p><p>Jaehwan just groaned in annoyance, dropping his head down onto his knees.</p><p>“Did he do something?”</p><p>“No! No, he didn’t. He’s… perfect.” Jaehwan shook his head, hugging his knees closer to his chest.</p><p>“Then what is it?” The older scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulder. He instantly felt better. Taekwoon’s hugs had that effect on people.</p><p>Jaehwan shook his head no, then laid his head on the older’s shoulder. Taekwoon understood when Jaehwan didn’t want to talk. He would wait until the younger was ready and reached out to him; he was never one to push and Jaehwan loved that the most about him. </p><p>“What’s that smell?” Jaehwan asked, looking around and sniffing. “Did you change your deodorant?”</p><p>“I… sort of-”</p><p>“I’ve never smelled anything like this… what is it?” Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon curiously as the man avoided eye contact with him. Was he sweating?</p><p>“Taekwoon hyung… why do you smell different?” Jaehwan asked one more time. He pulled away further to look at the other man, blinking in confusion as Taekwoon stayed frozen and silent.</p><p>“Did you… did you mate with someone?”</p><p>“What- no! No, nothing like that.” He waved his hands in the air, his face going a deep shade of pink.</p><p>“Then what is it? Because it sure as hell isn’t a perfume. Or Hakyeon hyung.” He winced saying that, but it was true.</p><p>“Okay listen, Jaehwan… I’m-” the older began to explain, stuttering upon the words.</p><p>“You’re not a beta, are you?” Jaehwan gasped, almost putting it together.</p><p>“Not anymore…”</p><p>::</p><p>The alpha sipped his americano in silent, tapping his legs under the table unconsciously.</p><p>"So he hasn't called yet?” Sanghyuk asked, who was sitting in front of him in the café, mirroring his sitting position.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Have you tried calling him?" the younger asked, as if it couldn't have occurred to Wonshik,</p><p>"No, I sent a pigeon." He rolled his eyes so hard his irises disappeared completely.</p><p>"Funny."</p><p>"I didn't spam him by calling him 200 times if that's what you're asking. I called once yesterday and once today.”</p><p>The younger huffed. He wasn't being of any help. "Go to his place, maybe?"</p><p>"Why? He clearly doesn't want to talk. I'd rather wait for him to-" Wonshik was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone on the table.</p><p>Unknown caller.</p><p>The two looked at each other silently for a moment before Wonshik picked it up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hakyeon hyung?" Both their eyes widened.</p><p>"I'll be right there, yes."</p><p>Sanghyuk was still watching him with wide, waiting eyes when he hung up.</p><p>"That was Hakyeon? <em> The </em> Hakyeon?"</p><p>"Uh… yeah. I should go meet him actually," Wonshik said, taking his coat off the back of his chair as he stood up.</p><p>"Why? Is it about Jaehwan?" Sanghyuk stood up as well, gathering his phone and suitcase.</p><p>"I don't know, he said he needed to talk."</p><p>"Can I come?"</p><p>..</p><p>"Why are you coming, again?"</p><p>"Because it's <em> Hakyeon </em>! Why else?" The younger threw his hands up, as if he was stating the obvious.</p><p>"Aren't you like… too deep with the Hongbin guy?" Wonshik asked, raising a brow as he watched the younger through the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"<em> And? </em> Dude, just book him and get it out of your system or whatever." He rolled his eyes, taking them off the road long enough to roll them at Sanghyuk.</p><p>"Thank you, Mister I-sent-a-Pigeon. It never occurred to me to book him." He imitated Wonshik's earlier joke.</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"He doesn't take new clients anymore. Only his old regulars. Sort of like his VIPs." The younger sighed regretfully.</p><p>"I don't think he'd take clients anymore period." The words slipped through Wonshik's mouth before realizing.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>Jaehwan had told him about Hakyeon’s relationship with Taekwoon but it was not Wonshik's business to share that, so he dodged it.</p><p>"I don't know, I mean… Isn't he old?" He winced at his own words, but it was better than just blurting to Sanghyuk about him dating the daycare director.</p><p>"Old- just… wow." That left the younger speechless and blinking in disbelief.</p><p>"I didn't even know you were into that." Now that he was on a roll, Wonshik couldn't stop teasing the younger.</p><p>"Into what? Perfection personified? Yes, as a matter of fact I am."</p><p>Wonshik busted out laughing; it was so fun to tease Sanghyuk sometimes.</p><p>"Are you secretly stalking him or something?"</p><p>"I will crash this car if you don't shut up Kim."</p><p>Wonshik knew Sanghyuk almost as well as himself. He was certain that the younger wasn't going to do anything unprofessional. If anything, knowing how charming the younger alpha was, there was a good chance that he could grant himself an appointment with the man. Wonshik didn't know about Hakyeon and Taekwoon's boundaries and he wasn't going to assume.</p><p>After parking near the manor and walking the stairs up and inside, they were both led into a spacious waiting room by the receptionist, Mr. Park.</p><p>"Mr. Cha will see you shortly; he just had an urgent call."</p><p>"That's alright, thank you," Wonshik thanked the beta before they both took a seat on the posh red couch.</p><p>"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" Mr. Park asked and Wonshik declined politely.</p><p>"A double shot espresso for me if it's not too much trouble," Sanghyuk ordered as if he was at a café.</p><p>"No problem at all Mr. Han." He bowed before exiting the waiting room.</p><p>Wonshik shot fire with his eyes toward the younger. Maybe he was wrong and shouldn't have brought Sanghyuk along.</p><p>"This place is huge," the younger whispered before catching the older alpha's sharp glare. "What? He offered."</p><p>Before Wonshik could smack his stupid friend the door to Hakyeon's office opened with the man himself standing at the doorstep looking like a golden statue.</p><p>They both stood up and bowed quickly; the man looked like a god.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. Did you wait long?" Hakyeon smiled apologetically as he walked closer to shake Wonshik's hand. "Oh, hello Mr. Han."</p><p>"No worries, we just got here-" Wonshik stuttered at the way Sanghyuk froze beside him for a moment, but no more than that.</p><p>"Mr. Cha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He reached a hand to take Hakyeon's after it left Wonshik's, holding the omega's eyes and hands for just a little too long - not that Hakyeon seemed to mind.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine; you are one of our loyal regulars after all. What brings you here, though?" Hakyeon asked, without breaking their eye contact away for a second, as if Wonshik wasn't even there.</p><p>"I was with him when you called so I thought, what better opportunity to say hi?" Sanghyuk replied calmly, his voice low and sweet.</p><p>Wonshik cleared his throat, awkwardly looking around.</p><p>"I'm glad you did, would you mind waiting while I speak with Wonshik? It won't be too long. I promised." Wonshik could swear that Hakyeon winked at the younger alpha.</p><p>"Not at all. Please take your time." Sanghyuk smiled crookedly, gesturing for them to go on.</p><p>Hakyeon led Wonshik into his office before closing the door. Wonshik would take a minute to appreciate the décor but his mind was too occupied with Jaehwan. </p><p>"Is everything alright with Jaehwan? Is he okay?" Wonshik asked impatiently.</p><p>"He won't be if you don't find a way to stop him soon." Hakyeon went straight to the point since Wonshik was getting impatient.</p><p>"Stop him from what? Taking clients?"</p><p>"Yes. It's hurting the both of you."</p><p>"It's not… you think it's easy for me to sit and watch while he gives himself to another alpha?" Wonshik snapped. No one could imagine what he went through that night.</p><p>"Then act like it!"</p><p>"I'm not going to force him to do or not do anything," Wonshik breathed, trying to calm his rising heartbeat down.</p><p>"You don't understand, do you?" The omega shook his head, rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Please enlighten me."</p><p>"You've imprinted on each other. Quite deeply in fact." Wonshik's breath hitched in his chest at that statement. "Jaehwan will destroy himself if he continues giving himself to others and you're not exactly helping by acting so indifferent."</p><p>"I'm not <em> indifferent </em>! I'm-"</p><p>"You're being open-minded and supportive, yeah. I'm sorry, Wonshik, but it's not how it works with us. Jaehwan's inner omega will get crushed if you don't start acting like you actually care." Hakyeon's voice was firm and serious. It could put any alpha in their place.</p><p>"This isn't a perfect world and biology sucks. Jaehwan never hated the job when he came to work for me. He was one of my best employees, and above that he's my friend. But the imprinting situation changes everything. He can't get back to work without destroying both of you in the process."</p><p>Wonshik understood now. How could he be so blind and stupid? He probably made Jaehwan feel unwanted without intending to.</p><p>"You think he'll listen to me?" Wonshik asked, slumping on one of the chairs in the office.</p><p>"If I thought he'd listen I wouldn't be here talking to you, Wonshik." Hakyeon sat on the chair in front of him, looking as exhausted as Wonshik felt.</p><p>"What do I do?" Wonshik asked helplessly, holding his head in his palms.</p><p>"Fix his problem."</p><p>..</p><p>“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon called cutely, nudging at the younger’s thigh with his toes. They were comfortably perched up on Taekwoon’s large couch, enjoying a night inside. Hakyeon was at Taekwoon’s place for about half of the week anyway.</p><p>Taekwoon hummed in reply, eyes glued to the tablet in his hand as he was reading a work email.</p><p>“I met someone today,” the omega said teasingly, trying to get Taekwoon’s attention.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Hakyeon rolled his eyes, taking the tablet from his hand and throwing it on the furthest cushion on the couch before climbing onto the other’s lap, placing his knees on both sides of his hips.</p><p>“Don’t ‘hm’ me, Jung Taekwoon. I know all your weak spots,” he whispered hotly against the delta’s ears, feeling a shudder run down his spine.</p><p>“Sorry…” Taekwoon stutterers, his hands coming up to grab onto the omega’s hips, pushing them down to increase the friction.</p><p>“Forgiven. Now that I have your attention,” Hakyeon teased, giving a dangerous smile, “I met someone today and I got an idea.”</p><p>“...okay?” Taekwoon cocked a brow, waiting for Hakyeon to elaborate.</p><p>“It’s totally fine if you don’t want to. No pressure.”</p><p>“What?” Taekwoon asked, voice going higher in impatience.</p><p>“I met Han Sanghyuk today, Wonshik’s friend and our regular, and…” He bit his lip at the thought of the large alpha. “And I thought, if you want, we can see if he’d want to join us sometimes?”</p><p>“<em> What?” </em>he repeated, now more confused than before.</p><p>“Look, it was obvious that he was into me and… I thought you might want to try it with an alpha?” he mumbled hurriedly, scratching at skin around his nails nervously while waiting for Taekwoon to have a reaction other than confused.</p><p>“I… don’t know what to say…” The younger finally spoke after just blinking for two minutes.</p><p>“So… is it a ‘definitely no’, or an ‘I don’t know, maybe’?”</p><p>“I don’t know? ...Where did you even meet him?” Taekwoon shook his head, trying not to get too lost in thought about a mysterious possible third person in their relationship.</p><p>“At my office. I was meeting with Wonshik and he came because they were together when I called him. We had coffee when Wonshik left and… I think you’d like him,” Hakyeon said, eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>“I’d have to meet him,” Taekwoon said lowly, his cheeks heating up as he looked down, escaping from Hakyeon’s prying eyes.</p><p>“Of course! Plus, we don’t even know if he would be into it.” Oh, how Hakyeon hoped that he would be…</p><p>“Tell me about him.” He smiled.</p><p>The omega beamed. If Hakyeon was excited about this guy, he must be worth thinking about.</p><p>::</p><p>The alpha tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator went up smoothly; there was no song playing and it was making Wonshik even more uneasy.</p><p>He had driven to Jaehwan’s place straight from the manor, only calling his mom to make sure they could pick Jieun up and take care of her for the day. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen and what to say when he saw the omega, but just in case things took too long he wanted to be sure his daughter would be safe.</p><p>The thought of Jaehwan curled up alone in his apartment thinking he wasn’t good enough for Wonshik made the alpha’s blood boil. How could he be so stupid? Hakyeon’s words circled and echoed through his head.</p><p>The elevator finally stopped at Jaehwan’s floor and Wonshik practically jogged to his door, knocking three times after almost colliding into it.</p><p>“Jaehwan, it’s me,” he called.</p><p>The door opened after a few more seconds, revealing the omega with disheveled hair, looking like he hadn’t slept for days, and dressed in one of Wonshik’s hoodies that he had left there. He had bags under his eyes and his usually soft, moist lips were chapped and dry. </p><p>The sight made Wonshik’s heart break into a million tiny pieces; he hated himself for not coming sooner. </p><p>“Jaehwan…”</p><p>The omega broke into a cry upon hearing his own name from the older. Wonshik was fast to collect him into his arms, holding Jaehwan’s tiny frame tightly against his as the boy sobbed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry baby… shh, I’m here,” he whispered, rubbing circles on the boy’s back soothingly.</p><p>“I’m…. I…” the omega tried but barely anything came out of his mouth; the sobs barely let him breathe.</p><p>“Shh… I know baby. I know…” he comforted, leaving kissed on the younger’s hair.</p><p>Jaehwan’s cries eventually quieted. He lifted his face off Wonshik’s chest to look up, his eyes red and puffy.</p><p>“Shik?”</p><p>Wonshik ran his hands through Jaehwan’s messy hair, massaging his scalp as he waited for the omega to continue.</p><p>“Aren’t you… mad at me?” he asked in a small voice with his puppy eyes looking up at Wonshik. The alpha felt like tearing something apart.</p><p>“No, sugar. <em> Never </em>.”</p><p>He sealed their lips, licking over the chapped skin until it softened. Jaehwan melted in his arms, opening his mouth pliantly for Wonshik to invade. His saccharin taste and scent filled Wonshik’s every sense as he walked them inside the apartment, closing the door with his foot as they went.</p><p>Wonshik kissed him deeper as they hit a wall, pressing himself closer until the omega’s small frame was tightly sandwiched between him and the cold wall, making the younger squeal in surprise.</p><p>“<em> Mine, </em>” he growled against the omega’s lips, without intending to, as if he wasn’t the one saying it.</p><p>A shudder went down Jaehwan’s body, along with a painful whimper.</p><p>“Y...yours,” Jaehwan mewled, with a voice that almost didn’t sound like it belonged to him either.</p><p>It was their inner alpha and omega.</p><p>With another long whiff of Jaehwan’s scent, Wonshik gave into his instincts and let them take over his body. Jaehwan was already there. Their most basic and carnal needs were going to guide them through this.</p><p>He hoisted the omega up, circling one hand under his ass and the other wrapped protectively around his small waist through the hoodie.</p><p>The alpha tore his clothes off his body after dropping the younger onto the bed; the fact that none of his clothes actually ripped apart was a miracle.</p><p>Jaehwan was already struggling to strip but Wonshik stopped him, the hoodie, <em> his </em>hoodie that smelled of him must stay. His heart leaped at the sight. But the boxers, those offensive pieces of elastic fabric, must go.</p><p>The omega’s legs fell open pliantly as soon as Wonshik got rid of the boxers and climbed between Jaehwan’s legs. Goosebumps rose on his milky soft skin as Wonshik’s hands explored, not leaving an inch of skin untouched.</p><p>Jaehwan made grabby hands at him, pulling the alpha fully on top of him, using his neck as he locked their lips together in a hot, wet, messy kiss.</p><p>Wonshik’s hardness touched Jaehwan’s rim as the younger wrapped his legs tightly around his middle, lifting his hips off the bed, trying to get as close to his alpha as possible.</p><p>They groaned in desperate need to be filled with each other. Jaehwan pushed his heels harder into Wonshik’s back and raked his nails over the older’s biceps, begging to be filled. Wonshik granted his desire.</p><p>Slipping into the omega’s wet heat, Wonshik’s breath hitched at the sudden tightness as sparks of pleasure burst into his veins. Jaehwan’s nails pressed harder into his skin but so did his heels, pushing Wonshik deeper inside him until there was no space left to be filled.</p><p>The lines of their bodies blurred as they became one, like their skin was sewed together without leaving any gaps.</p><p>“<em> Mine </em>,” he growled deeply, the sound seemingly coming from the deepest part of his chest.</p><p>Wrapping his arms tightly around the alpha’s neck Jaehwan moaned, “<em> Yours,” </em>and that was all Wonshik needed to hear before his hips started to pistone back and forth rhythmically into the omega’s heat.</p><p>The air around them got hotter and hotter as they moved in sync with each other; the obscene sound of skin hitting skin and the intoxicating scent of their mixed pheromones got more intense each second and with each thrust of Wonshik hitting that one spot inside Jaehwan.</p><p>The concept of time became irrelevant as they panted in each other’s mouths, sharing the air as their lips were only a breath away from each other.  Wonshik distantly felt his knot start to swell, shooting pulses of pleasure through his body until he couldn’t move anymore. Jaehwan’s breath quickened as the knot stretched him to his limit, leaving him a whimpering mess under his alpha.</p><p>“<em> Mine,” </em>the alpha grunted for the last time through gritted teeth, fingers tearing into the mattress around Jaehwan’s head.</p><p>“<em> Yoursyoursyoursyours, </em>” the omega cried, blabbering the word like a mantra as the alpha locked himself inside him and it was all it took for them both to find their release.</p><p>Wonshik felt the bitter taste of his venom in his mouth, his canines aching and his mouth opening on its own accord. Jaehwan watched him with dilated pupils and Wonshik could swear they widened even more until his whole iris was black.</p><p>The omega tilted his neck to the side, baring his neck instinctively for his alpha to bite, digging his nails into Wonshik’s back, begging the alpha to mark him as <em> his </em>. </p><p>Wonshik resisted with the last drop of consciousness that he had left, thinking hazily how he shouldn’t rush into this when Jaehwan isn’t in a state to give him his consent.</p><p>But on the other hand Hakyeon’s words echoed through his head. If he doesn’t do it the inner omega will take this as a major rejection.</p><p>“<em> Please, alpha… </em>” Jaehwan begged in a small breathy voice and there went the last drop of Wonshik’s sanity.</p><p>He leaned forward and closed his mouth around the soft skin of the juncture between the omega’s neck and shoulder, where his pheromone glands were located. The omega’s skin tasted salty and sweet as he licked the soft area before puncturing the sensitive area with his teeth and injecting his venom into the glands.</p><p>Jaehwan’s back arched off the bed, forming a downward crescent, as a choked cry escaped his throat and he came again, painting his stomach and Wonshik’s in more cum.</p><p>The feeling of releasing his venom in his omega was euphoric, almost like being on drugs. Jaehwan’s second and unexpected orgasm was a bonus as he twitched and tightened around Wonshik’s knot.</p><p>It was done.</p><p>They had mated.</p><p>::</p><p>"Sir?" </p><p>"Oh, right, uhm… reservation for... Cha." Sanghyuk stuttered to the hostess who was giving him weird looks for standing there for too long, as if he were a lost kid.</p><p>Could you blame him? He had barely gotten any sleep because the omega, <em> the </em> Cha Hakyeon, had sent him a text the previous night, asking if he was available this week.</p><p>Of course Sanghyuk said he was, thinking nothing was so important that couldn't be rescheduled even if Hakyeon's choice of date had any conflicts with his schedule. The next night had been decided.</p><p>"Right this way, sir." She walked ahead, taking Sanghyuk to the seat Hakyeon had ordered for the three of them.</p><p>
  <em> Three. </em>
</p><p>Hakyeon didn't tell him much, just that he would like to have dinner with him and that his 'boyfriend' would also be present. A boyfriend Sanghyuk didn't even know of. He was going to get back at Wonshik for not telling him that some day.</p><p>Sanghyuk had flirted with Hakyeon that day at manor, really flirted, and the omega flirted back? Hell, he kind of started it, asking Sanghyuk if he wanted to stay and chat while Wonshik ran to take care of his Jaehwan business.</p><p>The man had eyed him head to toe, not so discreetly; Sanghyuk could swear he saw him bite his lip while the alpha turned around to check out the painting hung on the opposite wall.</p><p>But now, here he was, confused and anxious about what was to come. Was he being too bold and the omega invited him over to politely tell him that he's taken? Not interested? Seemed too unlikely but an anxious brain could make any ridiculous scenario seem likely. There was no backing down now; he had to show up.</p><p>He chose to come to the appointment wearing a pair of tight black jeans with leather boots, a grey turtleneck that complimented his broad shoulders nicely, and topped it with a long coal overcoat. His boots squeaked a little over the shiny stones carpeting the restaurant's floor.</p><p>He almost crashed into the hostess when she stopped suddenly. They must have arrived at the table.</p><p>"May I take your coat, sir?" she asked with a smile. Sanghyuk nodded, taking his coat off quickly to hand it to her when his eyes landed on the figure sitting at the table, looking at Sanghyuk with wide, curious feline eyes. He had soft features, a small mouth, and broad shoulders.</p><p>"I will come back with the menu shortly. Please," she said, after gesturing towards the table for Sanghyuk to sit.</p><p>"Thank you," he mumbled, his eyes still glued to the man at the table that was definitely not Hakyeon. It must be the boyfriend then.</p><p>"H...hello, I'm Jung Taekwoon." The man pushed his chair back and stood up, bowing quickly as soon as the hostess left. He was tall. Almost as tall as Sanghyuk.</p><p>"Han Sanghyuk. Pleasure to meet you, Jung Taekwoon-ssi," the alpha said, surprising himself with how clear his voice came out despite the fire burning inside him.</p><p>"Please." A shy smile crept on the man's face as he lowered his eyes down. "Call me hyung."</p><p>"Of course… Hyung." Sanghyuk blinked, mesmerized by the man in front of him as they both sat down. He couldn't pin-point what was it that made him so… enchanting, but there was something.</p><p>"Hakyeon apologized for his delay. He's stuck in traffic," Taekwoon said softly, barely meeting Sanghyuk eyes. He was pulling at his nails nervously.</p><p>Sanghyuk scanned him, trying to figure out what he was. It was difficult in crowded places where there were too many scents lingering in the air, and the man's appearance wasn't making it any easier.</p><p>"It's no problem.” The alpha smiled reassuringly.</p><p>Taekwoon was tall, broad and well-built, like an alpha, as far as Sanghyuk could see but then his aura, the way he spoke so softly and could barely look at Sanghyuk, was indicating an omega. A beta maybe?</p><p>They barely heard the clinking of someone else's shoes as Hakyeon walked to their table.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Hi!" Both men turned to look at the newly arrived omega, looking more sharp than Sanghyuk could ever remember seeing him, in a purple suit and black dress shirt. Not that he had seen him in person more than a few times, but still.</p><p>"Hi," they both said at the same time, mirroring each other's expression.</p><p>"Hello boys," Hakyeon smiled teasingly, pulling a chair between the two men and sitting down gracefully.</p><p>This was going to be a hell of a night.</p><p>::</p><p>Wonshik’s eyes snapped open, suddenly way too alert and awake. He looked around the room; judging by the light illuminating through the window, he guessed it was early morning.</p><p>Morning? They had slept through the whole afternoon and then all night after they… Mated.</p><p>So... that had happened. It made sense for them to get knocked out after that. Wonshik unconsciously licked teeth, remembering the feeling of Jaehwan’s skin pressed against them as the omega shook and squirmed under him.</p><p>Jaehwan was still fast asleep beside him, hugging his pillow to his chest and curled into a ball. He looked downright angelic with his soft wavy hair curtaining his face and his skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat. His body was most likely still adjusting to the new changes, so he would probably sleep a few more hours. Wonshik was wide awake and he needed to get up, shower, and make something to eat because he was starving, and Jaehwan would be when he eventually woke up too.</p><p>The shower helped clear his head a lot. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around what happened. He didn’t know what it meant for them as a couple, or as individuals. People didn’t mate anymore, only the few extremely traditionalists, or in rare cases people who still got the urge.</p><p>Wonshik had nothing to compare his experience with; it wasn’t like he had this happen to him before, or even heard it happen to anyone he knew. There was only one person he could talk to about this.</p><p>The phone only rang once before it was picked up, much to Wonshik’s surprise.</p><p><em> “Good morning Wonshik. I have to say, you’re the last person I was expecting a call from,” </em> the omega panted; there was some noise coming from the other side of the line. The man was definitely outside.</p><p>“You’re awake!” Wonshik exclaimed.</p><p><em> “I’m offended that you thought I’d sleep past eight and yet still called me,” </em> the older chuckled. “ <em> Unless it’s something urgent.” </em> </p><p>“I’m… really sorry, I know it’s early but I didn’t know who else to call,” Wonshik apologized, trying not to sound as desperate and helpless as he felt.</p><p><em> “What happened?” </em> Hakyeon’s tone changed from teasing to serious and it seemed like he had stopped running.</p><p>“We mated,” Wonshik said after a long pause, straight to the point.</p><p>
  <em> “Pardon?”  </em>
</p><p>“Me and Jaehwan… I… I bit him last night. Evening? I just woke up and I’m…” Wonshik started to ramble nervously.</p><p><em> “Hold on, slow down. How did this happen?” </em>he asked, at least he didn’t sound too shocked or angry.</p><p>“I don’t know, it just happened. Like… I remember all of it but it feels like I wasn’t the one doing it like-”</p><p><em> “-your instincts had taken over.” </em> Hakyeon finished his sentence.</p><p>“...Yeah,” he sighed, leaning his head onto his palm that was resting on the kitchen table. “What does it mean? I don’t get it. I thought this wasn’t a thing anymore!”</p><p><em> “Oh, it’s a thing, but it’s pretty uncommon nowadays. I’ve recently read a lot about these rare genetic and primal stuff. I can send you the stuff relating to mating but you won’t find anything you probably don’t know already. Just that your venom injected into his scent glands will change them so he would permanently smell like you. He should smell even more appealing to you now,” </em> Hakyeon explained. Well, that was going to be fun. <em> “Hence, he can’t work at the manor anymore. This wasn’t what I meant when I told you to fix the problem but I guess this works too. Congratulations on your mating. Never thought I’d ever say that to anyone...” </em></p><p>“...thanks?”</p><p><em> “Don’t worry too much, everything will be alright, </em>” Hakyeon said, his voice warm and assuring.</p><p>“Okay, thanks hyung. Sorry again for calling so early.”</p><p>
  <em> “No problem, call me if you need anything.”  </em>
</p><p>Now he needed to find a way to explain all of that to Jaehwan. Not knowing what to expect and how Jaehwan would react was the worst part. If he regretted it, Wonshik didn’t know what he would do…</p><p>..</p><p>Jaehwan woke up to a gentle touch on his shoulder and Wonshik calling his name endearingly.</p><p>“<em> Jaehwan-ah... </em>”</p><p>He fluttered his eyes open, wincing at the harsh sunlight before his eyes got used to the brightness.</p><p>“Hi.” Wonshik’s face appeared in front of him and Jaehwan felt his whole body relax, an intense feeling of euphoria washing over him. His arms automatically reached up to pull the man down for a kiss, which Wonshik was happy to give.</p><p>Only after Jaehwan was happy and fulfilled with his good morning kiss he let go and replied.</p><p>“Hey.” His throat felt dry and his voice came out hoarser than he was expecting.</p><p>“Here, drink this.” As if on cue Wonshik grabbed a fresh glass of water from the nightstand which he had probably brought before waking Jaehwan up.</p><p>The omega sat up slightly and took the glass gratefully and chugged it to the last drop; all the while Wonshik watched carefully.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Wonshik asked, giving him an apologetic look. Jaehwan was confused; he was fine. At that exact moment he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body, originating from his shoulder. It all came back, like a vivid dream.</p><p>His hand went to touch his neck, hissing as the fingers touched the angry red puncture mark. It was mostly healed by now; a mating bite mark healed extremely quick but the scar remains permanently.</p><p>“Jae… say something… please.”</p><p>The omega pushed the covers away and stood up on wobbly legs, grabbing the boxers and the shirt that were thrown on the floor from last night and wearing them without even caring if they were his or if they were backwards. Then he started going in circles around the cramped room. How could this happen? How did he let it happen?</p><p>Why did Wonshik…</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in, but listen, everything is gonna be alright, okay?” he heard Wonshik say but it sounded like it was coming from far away.</p><p>He just kept walking and circling until the older grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him down at the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I’ll fix it, I promise. If this isn’t what you wanted I’ll find a way.” Wonshik spoke fast, his voice shaking slightly. “Please, I-</p><p>“What do <em> you </em> want?” He finally broke his silence.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you want this?” the omega asked, eyes glued down to his hands on his lap.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I want Jaehwan, I’m asking you what you want,” Wonshik replied, kneeling in front of Jaehwan and taking the omega’s hands hesitantly.</p><p>“It matters to me. What do you want?” Jaehwan asked almost emotionlessly. He couldn’t let himself feel. He couldn’t let himself hope. Not just yet.</p><p>The alpha heaved sigh.</p><p>“Then look at me.” He reached one hand to cup Jaehwan’s face and made him look up until their eyes locked.</p><p>Wonshik’s eyes were pulling him in, warm, gentle and promising. They looked at him as if they could see right through him, through all his past trauma, all the scars, all the pain and tears, all the broken pieces, and yet, they weren’t judging him, pitying him, or blaming him.</p><p>After a long moment of stillness and silence, Wonshik finally began.</p><p>“I want you, Lee Jaehwan. I want all of you. I want your laugh, to be the cause of it and if not be the one you share it with. I want your tears, so I can lend you my shoulder and hold you through them. I want your pain, so I can bear it with you. I want your insecurities, so I can face them with you. I want all your broken pieces, so I can help you piece them back together.”</p><p>Jaehwan didn’t even realize he was crying until Wonshik started wiping his tears with his thumb.</p><p>“I want you, Jaehwan. Because I love you. And I would spend every day for the rest of my life loving you if you deem me worthy.”</p><p>The omega sobbed harder.</p><p>“Just sh-shut up and kiss me already,” Jaehwan said through his hiccups, clawing at Wonshik’s shirt to make him hurry.</p><p>He was pushed back on the bed by the force of Wonshik’s kiss, making the omega giggle mid-cry. Wonhik’s warm lips rested on his slightly chapped ones like a remedy. No tongue, no biting, just a gentle press of the lips. </p><p>Jaehwan pulled back just the slightest so he could look Wonshik in the eyes while saying his part.</p><p>“I love you too, Kim Wonshik, you utter fool. You absolute sap. You big pile of mush. You-”</p><p>The alpha pressed a finger against his mouth, stopping Jaehwan from further embarrassing him.</p><p>“Yes yes, we get it! I’m a big softie,” he chuckled, lifting his finger off Jaehwan’s mouth so he could cover it with his lips again. The omega giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s shoulder.</p><p>And at that moment he felt the happiest he'd ever felt since meeting Jieun for the first time.</p><p>::</p><p>Sanghyuk had a decision to make.</p><p>It was not a difficult one. In fact, he would have answered right away if he wasn’t so astonished by the question.</p><p><em> “We would like you to join us sometimes.” </em> was what Hakyeon had said before looking over to Taekwoon who nodded in agreement.</p><p>
  <em> “If you’d like to, of course.” </em>
</p><p>It shouldn’t have come to a surprise, considering the way they both warmed up to him so quickly. Hakyeon had worked like a catalyst when he joined them, melted their ice like burning fire.</p><p>They ordered wine and the conversation never died. Takewoon, contrary to Sanghyuk’s initial assumption, was very chatty. His face got red easily and he was extremely shy towards compliments. He also seemed to know an infinite number of dad jokes that weren’t funny on their own but they were hilarious when Taekwoon told them. Or maybe it was the wine.</p><p>Hakyeon on the other hand, was gentle and graceful even when he was tipsy. His honey voice sent shivers down Sanghyuk’s spine, especially when he lightly touched the younger’s arm. Now, up close, Sanghyuk could see the older’s hands; his long elegant fingers and his neatly trimmed and manicured nails were sending Sanghyuk’s wandering imagination to some unknown and dangerous places.</p><p>And they flirted, oh they flirted. Sanghyuk didn’t hold back either, but he was not entirely sure where this was going until Hakyeon asked during dessert. When Sanghyuk looked like a malfunctioning robot who couldn’t remember his own name, he just chuckled and told him he can think about it and answer them later. Sanghyuk had nodded and stuffed his face with his mango truffle, trying not to get a boner thinking about the two gorgeous men sitting beside him.</p><p>Oh, and there was this last detail they shared with him: Jung Taekwoon was a delta. They explained what that entailed but Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he actually heard and understood most of it. He’d have to look into it later but he did remember Hakyeon saying something like ‘<em> He’s both alpha and omega </em> ’ but <em> how </em> was that possible? Wasn’t that a myth?</p><p>How Sanghyuk got home in one piece that night was in fact a miracle. It also sounded like he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep the night again. He wanted to do some research about deltas before getting himself into anything.</p><p>He changed into his sweats, opened his laptop and got comfortable on his chair for the long night ahead.</p><p>::</p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Wonshik asked for the nth time since the morning, and it was almost noon already.</p><p>“Yes, my stupid alpha. I am in fact okay,” Jaehwan said teasingly, rolling his eyes at the same time.</p><p>Wonshik wrapped his arms around the younger from behind, resting his chin on Jaehwan’s shoulder so he could whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>“I’m okay?” He gave him a side-eye, trying not to get too distracted from the scrambled eggs he was making. They might have stayed in bed a bit longer than originally planned.</p><p>“No, the other part.”</p><p>“My stupid alpha?” Jaehwan tilted his face so he could give the older man a judging look.</p><p>“Minus ‘stupid’ maybe,” the alpha mumbled, looking up at the cieling like a kid acting dumb.</p><p>The corner of Jaehwan’s lips lifted into a smirk Wonshik didn’t know the omega could pull off.</p><p>“My alpha…” He spoke seductively, voice lowered and airy. “Kindly sit your ass down if you want to eat.” He jammed his elbow into Wonshik’s side, having the older groaning in pain.</p><p>“Ouch! That’s no way to treat your alpha!” Wonshik complained jokingly.</p><p>“I did not sign up for this…”</p><p>..</p><p>Wonshik could easily see himself like this everyday: waking up with Jaehwan, fooling around in the kitchen making breakfast, and then eating together, all three of them, before going on with their day. However, they weren’t quite there yet.</p><p>“I… uh, I don’t know if you’ve already put two and two together yourself or not but, you can’t uh… work at the manor anymore,” Wonshik opened the topic. He didn’t want Jaehwan to get surprised.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jaehwan curved a brow up. “Are you forbidding me?”</p><p>“What- no! Nothing like that.” He waved his hands in the air frantically. “I spoke to Hakyeon this morning, and according to him and my basic knowledge of the marking ritual, my… venom changed your scent. Now you partially smell like me, an alpha. So…”</p><p>“Oh…” Jaehwan’s tight expression loosened upon hearing Wonshik’s explanation, but it soon turned into horror. “But- I need that job, I can’t-”</p><p>Wonshik cupped his face in both hands.</p><p>“Sugar, Jaehwan, I got you, okay? I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“No, no I can’t-”</p><p>“Listen to me. Let me take care of you. You’ve been working hard for years, you’ve been so strong. But you can relax now, just a little.” He caressed the boy’s soft cheeks soothingly.</p><p>“I’m not asking you to quit your job and be my housewife. I would never ask you that, sugar. I just want you to be able to focus on yourself a little. You don’t have to bear all that burden alone anymore.”</p><p>The omega was out of his seat and in Wonshik’s lap in a blink, burying his face into Wonshik’s neck as his arms wrapped tightly around him.</p><p>“Thank you Shikkie,” he mumbled against Wonshik’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet. Hakyeon said you love singing, right? The central performance art school has an audition soon. Thank me by getting accepted.”</p><p>“<em> What </em>?”</p><p>“Or anything else you want. You can pursue your dreams and I will support you through it all.” Wonshik gave an assuring smile.</p><p>“But… that means you’ll be paying for two schools instead of one. Well, three actually.” He was pulling that face again, the one that said ‘I don’t deserve the good things happening to me’.</p><p>“So? I have the means to support you to follow your dreams, I don’t see what’s wrong with that.” He shrugged. It really wasn’t a big deal. He had enough money to send five kids to college and still have be able to live the rest of his life comfortably, just because he wasn’t one to spend money on unnecessary luxuries. This was a good way of putting that money into use.</p><p>“I d... I don’t know what to say…” Jaehwan said, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Say yes.”</p><p>“Okay…” Even though he didn’t look 100% sure, that was enough for Wonshik. It was a starting point.</p><p>::</p><p>Sanghyuk was debating how he should give his final answer to the older couple. Asking to meet seemed a bit too much, and sending a text wasn’t even an option. He decided to give Hakyeon a call. If the older suggested they should meet, he’d agree and if not, he’d just say it over the phone. It was the safest option.</p><p>“<em> Ah Hyuk-ah!” </em></p><p>“Hyung, hi.” Sanghyuk’s heartbeat quickened just at hearing the omega’s voice. “How’re you doing?”</p><p><em> “Great because my handsome dongsaeng Sanghyukie has called,”  </em>he teased, causing heat to rise on the alpha’s cheeks. Sanghyuk wasn’t easily flustered but Hakyeon did something to him that he couldn’t explain.</p><p>“Yah, hyung!”</p><p>
  <em> “Have you come to a decision, Hyukie?” </em>
</p><p>Sanghyuk loosened his tie; it was suffocating him.</p><p>“Yes, hyung.”</p><p><em> “Okay, I’m ready.” </em>Oh thank god.</p><p>“I… I’m in. I’d like to give it a try.” He was so thankful that he didn’t have to say it face to face.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad to hear that, and I’m sure Taekwoon will be happy too. We should meet up to discuss details.”  </em>
</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Sure, I’m free for lunch.”</p><p>::</p><p>“Hyung… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“Hush. I cannot begin to express how happy I am for you, Jaehwanie!” Hakyeon cupped his face in his soft hands.</p><p>“But it was so sudden… I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Jaehwan knew that Hakyeon wouldn’t be mad, or even upset. But, he still felt responsible for his job and the manor. He never meant to leave it like this, without any notice.</p><p>“Jaehwan, I wasn’t going to let you take any clients if Wonshik hadn’t come through.” The younger couldn’t tell if Hakyeon was joking or not.</p><p>“W...what?”</p><p>“For your<em> own </em> sake, sweetheart. You two had imprinted on each other so deeply I could see it even though I had seen you two together only once. You keeping to work here would only hurt you both.” Hakyeon’s voice was clear and gentle. Among all the people Jaehwan had met his whole life, Hakyeon was one of the most sincere and honest. He cared deeply about him yet never pitied him or lied to him.</p><p>“I know… I know that now.” Jaehwan nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had already packed his personal belongings from his room into a small suitcase.</p><p>“Thank you, Hakyeon hyung. For everything…” Despite his best effort, a tear managed to escape the corner of his eye and it didn’t stop.</p><p>“Hey… Come here sweetie.” Hakyeon opened his arms and Jaehwan would never reject a hug, especially from Hakyeon. The older omega gave the warmest hugs, and would pat his back soothingly.</p><p>“This isn’t a goodbye, Jaehwanie. You’re my friend and I’m always here for you whatever you need whenever you need it,” he assured, giving Jaehwan a tight squeeze before letting him go.</p><p>“I know.” Jaehwan couldn’t help but pout.</p><p>“Why don’t you and Wonshik come to my place for dinner?” Hakyeon beamed. He loved hosting dinner parties.</p><p>“I’d love that, hyung. I’ll ask Wonshik if he’s free.”</p><p>“You do that. I have a couple of more people I’d like to invite, too.” The older grinned.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“No one you don’t know.”</p><p>::</p><p>“You okay, sugar?” Wonshik asked, poking at Jaehwan’s stomach. They were cuddled up on the couch at Wonshik’s house with Jieun already tucked in bed and asleep. An old romcom was playing on TV but neither of them was really paying attention.</p><p>“Hm,” he hummed softly. </p><p>“Everything went alright at the manor?”</p><p>“Yeah, I went to get my stuff and everything.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Sugar, you know it’s okay if you miss it.” Jaehwan’s head snapped up at that. “The place was like your second home for years, right? Helped you get back on your feet. And of course there’s Hakyeon and maybe other people you became friends with.” There was a pause.</p><p>“Even… the work. The mark might change how you feel now but it doesn’t change your memories and the feelings attached to them.”</p><p>The omega hooked an arm behind his neck and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.</p><p>“I’m happy, Wonshik. Happier than I’ve ever been my whole life. It’s just that I didn’t mean to leave so suddenly and cause trouble. I owe Hakyeon a great deal.”</p><p>“Sugar, I’m sure he doesn’t think that way.” Wonshik pushed a strand of hair away from his face, tucking it behind Jaehwan’s pointy ear with a love-struck look on his face.</p><p>“I know… that’s why I wanted to ask, can I… can I move in with you? It’s just that the apartment I live in is Hakyeon’s and I don’t wanna burden hi-”</p><p>Wonshik’s lips interrupted him by pressing on his mouth, causing the younger to squeal in surprise. Despite the shock, Jaehwan responded quickly, melting into the gentle kiss as he felt relieved about asking the big question. He opened his mouth pliantly, letting Wonshik’s tongue playfully poke at his.</p><p>“Of course you can!” Wonshik pulled back with a ‘pop’. “I didn’t ask you first because I didn’t want you to feel pressured just because we’re mated and-” This time it was Jaehwan who didn’t let him finish; quite a pair they were.</p><p>“Shikkie, stop overthinking everything. If you want something, just say it. I am capable of saying no if I don’t like something, you don’t have to let this stuff eat you up!”</p><p>Blood rushed into Wonshik’s face, making his cheeks red and his face hot.</p><p>“I love you.” Wonshik’s heart felt so warm and gooey that he couldn’t hold back - not that he had to.</p><p>“I love you too, you dork.”</p><p>::</p><p>Maybe the most comfortable place in the world wasn’t that far. Maybe, it was on their worn out couch that Wonshik refused to throw out, with Jaehwan cuddled into his side, legs tangled and a bowl of caramel popcorn on their lap.</p><p>Maybe it was on the king-sized bed, where they would curl into each other despite there being enough space for them to sleep with their limbs spread out.</p><p>Maybe it was in the blanket tent they made between the couches, where they lied with Jieun between them, reading her favourite book for the nth time under the toy lantern’s light.</p><p>Or maybe, it was wherever they went, as long as they had each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone thank you for sticking by, I hope this didn't waste two hours of your life lskfdls<br/>Please let me know what you thought about this story and the AU I'd love to hear your opinions.<br/>You know where to find me [other than in the comments ;)] :<br/><a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look at you! You look like a real princess, Jieun-ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <span> am </span>
  <span>a real princess Granma!” she retorted, puffing out her chest. Her grandma and Jaehwan looked at each other before breaking into a smile. Wonshik truly raised a monster who called herself a </span>
  <span>princess</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, sweetie.” She pinched Jieun's cheeks before tightening her ponytail and tying the pink ribbon around it. She was dressed in a light pastel teal tutu dress with white lace sleeves; Jaehwan had applied the tiniest amount of glittery pink eyeshadow on her lids and cheeks that made her look like a pixie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened after a soft knock and Hakyeon slipped inside with an energy drink in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, the vending machine was acting up. Here.” He held out the drink to Jaehwan after opening it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, hyung. God, I feel exhausted already and the ceremony hasn’t even started,” he whined, taking the bottle from the older and chugging half of it in one go, instantly feeling more awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been stressing yourself too much, sweetheart,” Wonshik’s mom sympathized. “All that stress drains your energy but it all goes away once you start walking down that aisle!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s heart leaped; the thought of walking down the aisle and seeing Wonshik waiting for him in a suit which Jaehwan has yet to see, looking amazing undoubtedly… he already knew he was going to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys don’t need to stay here with me, I'm fine…” Jaehwan half lied. He felt like his blood was freezing in his veins but he still didn’t want them to worry. “Go sit with the guests, Taekwoon will be here any minute now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan nodded, smiling reassuringly. “Yes, mom. I’ll see you all soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged him before taking Jieun’s hand and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehwan, are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Hakyeon asked, looking at the younger worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I just need some time alone I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, softly pecking Jaehwan’s forehead before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he slumped down on the couch at the corner of the room. He wasn’t having second thoughts; he wasn’t nervous about marrying Wonshik - God knew he had dreamed of it ever since he had met the man - but now that the day was here he just couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because of his past, or maybe because of him not having any family other than his younger brother, or his good ole insecurities, but whatever it was he just needed a moment on his own to not have to pretend that he’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he hadn’t put on his coat yet or it would be drenched by now. His light blue jacket was hanging nicely on the hanger. Jaehwan couldn’t wait for Wonshik to see him in it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came from the door unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he called, clearing his throat to make sure his voice wouldn't shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sugar, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonshik? What are you doing? You shouldn’t be here…” The omega panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Don’t worry, I’m not coming in,</span>
  <span>” the alpha snickered, the sound calming Jaehwan’s nerves instantly. “</span>
  <span>Mom said you might need me. Wasn’t sure what she meant though.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… So Jaehwan’s acting wasn’t as good as he thought it was. Or maybe the older female could see through him that easily. He walked towards the door and leaned against the wall beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I guess I’m just nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What for? Everything looks perfect and everyone is enjoying themselves. All you need to do is walk down the aisle and take my hand, sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I’m being silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You’re not,</span>
  <span>” he said, voice warm and gentle. Jaehwan could imagine Wonshik’s soft smile through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could kiss you right now…” The omega pouted. All he wanted to do was to bury his face in Wonshik’s nape and breathe his calming musky scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Just a few more minutes and I’m all yours, sugar. Legally of course,”</span>
  <span> he teased. Jaehwan couldn’t help but giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was yours since the first time you kissed me,” Jaehwan said lowly, laying his palm on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You’re killing me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing here, go back to your spot! We’re coming in a minute.” </span>
  <span>It was Taekwoon who called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I should go, Taekwoon is here. You’re okay, right?</span>
  <span>” Wonshik asked in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Go, I’ll see you in a minute,” he said, truthfully this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Why are you still here?” </span>
  <span>Taekwoon scolded before the sound of shoes against marble echoed through the hall as Wonshik ran. Jaehwan opened the door before the older had a chance to knock and let him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful…” Taekwoon teared up the second he saw Jaehwan in his light glowy makeup and neatly styled hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! You can’t cry yet. Help me with my coat,” he said, shaking the delta by the shoulder before going to take his robe off. The older nodded, fanning his face before taking the coat off the hanger and removing the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan slipped into the coat after putting on the twin necklace that was supposed to go with his outfit. The chains were thin and long and went to his sternum, right above where the coat would button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had debated whether to go with this suit or to choose a more traditional one for weeks but eventually, with the help of Hakyeon, he had chosen this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outfit consisted of slim fit pants that hugged his hips perfectly and went down to his ankles, and a coat with a single button. There was no shirt. Hakyeon would not shut up about how nice the coat looked on him and how pretty his exposed chest would look under the afternoon sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jaehwanie… I’m so happy for you,” the older choked out, hugging Jaehwan tightly to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taekwoon hyung… thank you for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, we should go. We don’t want to keep the guests waiting for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shiny white pointy shoes clicked against marble in the hall as they walked the narrow hallway towards the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan's breath hitched at the sight of the garden, almost dropping his bouquet of white peonies, pale pink roses, light purple hydrangeas and half a dozen small little flowers he couldn't recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was decorated with white orchids, roses and lilacs, just like he wanted. The contrast of the white decoration and the greens in the garden had created a beautiful scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started walking down the small step into the garden, holding tightly onto the older man's arm in fear of his knees giving out. A soft melody started playing, coming from the white piano at the left corner. Jaehwan barely noticed Jieun following them close behind with her flower basket. They walked down the stone path on the fresh grass, the omega's eyes glued to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he dared to look up, just to see Wonshik standing at the end of the path in front of the white wisteria arc, in his light steel blue suit and slicked back raven hair. Their eyes met and everything else blurred: the awes and gigglings and the eyes following him as he floated through the path. His feet felt like they weren't touching the ground anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of his tunnel vision Wonshik was looking at him the same way, like he was the only thing he saw. The alpha's eyes were glassy when Jaehn reached the altar. Taekwoon kissed his forehead before reaching for Wonshik's hand and connecting it with Jaehwan's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan saw his brother and Hakyeon at the corner of his eyes, both in white, just like everyone else. Hakyeon stepped ahead to take his bouquet and stepped right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonshik's warm hand and the light squeeze he gave brought the omega back to the ground. Once again it was just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Jaehwan didn't mind that there were about two dozen eyes watching them; he didn't mind that he didn't have parents or any older family to be there for him on his biggest day. Maybe he didn't need anyone else after all. Maybe he didn't mind letting Wonshik see through him, through all his fears and insecurities. Maybe he didn't mind letting the alpha take care of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely didn't mind spending the rest of his life loving Wonshik and his daughter and supporting them however he could. He truly didn't mind sleeping beside a snoring Wonshik every night for the rest of his life and he most certainly didn't mind being the luckiest man on earth who had found the love of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Did you think it was over? <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149158">(ʃƪ¬‿¬)</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://babieken.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whew that was a lot of porn... niki wrote the first chapter so :/ she horny like that:// the next chapter will be alice's writing :^[</p><p>thanks so much to both hesa and rachel for beta'ing this chaotic fanfic :^}<br/>please let us know what you think! kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated.</p><p>have a lovely day</p><p><b>babieken</b>: @<a href="http://twitter.com/babiekeken">babiekeken</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>